Rising Moon
by Jedi Goat
Summary: Almost a moon after Sunset, the clans are settled into their new homes. But when Leafpool receives a terrifying new prophecy, she knows the peace won't last long. Follow the adventures of Moonpaw, apprentice in a time of trial.
1. Allegiances

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: My first story in the Warriors section, so I apologize if there's any errors in the clans' traditions or anything.

-------------------------------------

**Allegiances**

**Allegiance of ThunderClan**

Leader

Firestar - tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy

Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with thickset shoulders

Medicine Cat

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - ginger she-cat

Cloudtail - white tom

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Ashfur - pale gray tom with darker flecks

Ferncloud - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Rainwhisker - dark gray tom

Squirrelflight - ginger she-cat

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown belly

Whitedove - young white she-cat

Daisy - cream-colored cat from the horseplace

Apprentices

Birchpaw - light brown tabby tom. Oldest apprentice; apprentice to Ashfur

Berrypaw - creamy-colored tom; apprentice to Brambleclaw

Hazelpaw - small white and gray she-cat; apprentice to Sandstorm

Mousepaw - gray and white tom; apprentice to Thornclaw

Queens

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, mate of Brackenfur. Kits are Molekit, Honeykit, Poppykit and Cinderkit

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches, mate of Cloudtail

Elders

Goldenflower - pale ginger she-cat

Longtail - blind pale tabby tom with black stripes

Mousefur - small brown she-cat

Kits

Molekit - large dark brown tom

Honeykit - pale bracken-colored tabby she-cat

Poppykit - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Cinderkit - gray she-cat

Moonkit – orphaned small black she-cat with green eyes

Dawnkit – orphaned dusky-gray she-cat with green eyes

**Allegiance of ShadowClan**

Leader

Blackstar - large white tom with big black paws

Deputy

Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat

Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur - small brown tom

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Pantherglare – black she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Nightpaw

Sleetstorm – big white tom

Apprentices

Nightpaw - black tom with scar on his face; apprentice to Russetfur

Applepaw - light brown she-cat; apprentice to Cedarheart

Marshpaw - dark brown she-cat; apprentice to Tawnypelt

Toadpaw - dark gray, almost black tabby tom; apprentice to Rowanclaw

Queens

Elders

Boulder - skinny gray tom

Kits

**Allegiance of RiverClan**

Leader

Leopardstar - spotted golden she-cat

Deputy

Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with silver-tinged muzzle

Medicine Cat

Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Warriors

Blackclaw - smoky black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Reedwhisker - black tom

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Apprentices

Beechpaw - brown tabby tom; apprentice to Blackclaw

Ripplepaw - small gray she-cat; apprentice to Reedwhisker

Willowpaw - pale gray she-cat; apprentice to Mothwing

Minnowpaw - black she-cat; apprentice to Swallowtail

Pebblepaw - gray tom; apprentice to Stonestream

Queens

Elders

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat; oldest nursery queen

Kits

**Allegiance of WindClan**

Leader

Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy

Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat

Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Warriors

Tornear - tabby tom

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Apprentices

Queens

Whitetail - small white she-cat; mother of Snowkit, Alpinekit and Cougarkit

Elders

Morningflower - tortoiseshell she-cat

Rushtail - light brown tom

Kits

Snowkit - small white she-cat

Alpinekit - dark brown tom

Cougarkit - light brown tom

**Other Animals**

Smoky - gray-and-white tom, lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss - small gray-and-white she-cat, lives in a barn at the horseplace

Pip - black-and-white terrier, lives at the horseplace

Midnight - badger, lives by the sea

Stormfur – dark gray tom with amber eyes

Brook – sleek brown tabby she-cat

------------------------------------------


	2. Prologue

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

**19/12/09 **- Going back and doing minor edits to the chapters.

* * *

**Prologue**

Night lay like a blanket over the forest, enveloping it in a drowsy darkness. The sleepy stars of Silverpelt sparkled in the sky. Down below, trees shivered against the gentle brush of the wind. A mouse scuffled somewhere and curled up tighter in its nest. An owl hooted, setting out for its nightly hunt. The night dozed on.

Then the bushes rustled.

A she-cat burst out from the bracken, gasping for breath. Her dark gray pelt blended nearly perfectly into the darkness; only her green eyes could be seen, glistening like stars. They flashed with fear as they flicked around, searching out hidden enemies.

Deeming it safe, the she-cat padded further out into the clearing, head swinging from side to side nervously. Had it been day, any cat could have seen the long scar stretching down her back, the plumpness of her belly, and the sweat streaking her fur.

The she-cat felt a jolt of pain and grunted as she slowly lay down in the grass, resting her exhausted joints. She stretched out gingerly; raising her head weakly, she gave her shoulder a few quick comforting licks. Then she gasped and lay back down, trembling in pain. Her claws extended and scrabbled uselessly at the ground as her jaws opened in a silent scream. Struggling for breath, her sides heaved and she stared out into the darkness.

Her kits were coming.

Meanwhile, on the other edge of the deciduous forest, the sacred silence of night was broken by the outraged screams of warring cats. In the sliver of light from the moon suspended behind a clouded sky, two clans clashed in an ugly border dispute.

With a fierce yowl, a heavy-shouldered tom splashed across a thin stream, the water splattering into his dark brown fur. Behind him came his army.

From across the stream, shadows darted out from the pine forest, racing to meet the opposition. Battle cries pierced the air.

And then the brown tom slammed into the head of the second clan, bowling her over. The she-cat's ginger pelt shone in the moonlight as they rolled, both cats struggling to gain the upper hand.

All around them, pelts collided and claws flashed. Yowls of pain and triumph split the night, blending together into a noisy caterwaul. Blood pooled to the ground in rivers from the cats' wounds, but still they fought on, paws tainted by the ruthless battle.

The brown tom sank his claws into the she-cat's shoulders. With a hiss of pain she wriggled loose and darted away into the mass of spitting cats, blood seeping into her ginger coat.

The tom snarled at the other cat's cowardice, amber eyes glinting in the darkness. He whirled and charged back into the battle. He spotted a gray tom splayed on top of a dark ginger she-cat, trying to bite into her throat. In one swift movement he lunged forward, dragging the smaller tom off of her. He shook him vigorously as the gray tom growled obscenely at him, and then tossed him aside like a doll.

For a moment the brown tom met the green eyes of the she-cat; she nodded to him and then they split off, back into the battle.

A black she-cat flung herself onto the brown tom's back, digging her claws into his sides and screaming angrily. The tom twisted around, but the she-cat was just out of his reach. Rearing up, he then toppled over backwards, crushing her beneath his weight. He rolled off, leaving a few tufts of fur behind. The she-cat writhed in the dust. It would be all too easy to dig a claw into her throat and end it, but the tom knew that this was not a battle to kill over, and no matter how bloodthirsty the other clan was, he would not sink to their level. He battered her head with a paw, and the she-cat reeled back, spitting angry words. Her amber eyes flashed at him again, and he growled threateningly low in his throat. Flinching, the cat turned tail and ran back into the shelter of her territory.

The tom spat at her retreating back and turned, searching out his next opponent.

An eerie wail ripped through the tom's heart and his sharp eyes quickly found the source; a white she-cat bent over the unmoving black form of her clanmate.

"Spiderleg! Spiderleg!"

The brown tom's eyes flashed as he saw a big white tom lunging at the unaware she-cat. Bunching his muscles, he leaped and tackled the huge tom to the ground, claws seeking out the tom's belly. "Lay a claw on her and pay," he hissed in the white tom's ear as he stabbed at him again and again.

The white tom barred his teeth and slashed at his unprotected shoulder. He howled in pain as his skin was ripped open and blood spilled down his foreleg. The white tom took the opportunity to kick out at his stomach. Gasping, the brown tom reeled back. Triumph flashed in the tom's amber eyes and he dived forward again. His claws glistened red in the moonlight and the brown cat braced himself.

"HROWR!" With a snarl, a golden brown tom crashed into the offending cat. With a yowl the white tom hurtled away.

The brown tom nodded to his clanmate, panting. He gave his injured shoulder a rapid lick: it was already starting to seal up. Raising his broad head, he yowled, "ThunderClan, retreat!" Setting his eyes on the still figure the white she-cat knelt beside, he added bitterly, "This border dispute can be resolved another day, another way."

"Yet ShadowClan won't listen to you," the golden tom pointed out, limping quickly after the brown tom. Somewhere behind them, the white she-cat and a gray tom carried the body of their clanmate between them. ShadowClan and their jeering victory cries soon faded into the distance and ThunderClan headed home with a heavy heart.

The dawn's first light touched the sky, painting it pale golden and pink hues as the silhouettes streamed into camp.

Meanwhile, out in the forest, the dusky she-cat drew a rasping breath, and with the last of her strength nudged her three kits closer toward her. She exhaled a fine, wispy cloud in the leaf-bare air, and then lay still, her young kits' mews the last sound in her ears.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 1

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Now comes the main character, Moonkit!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw raced rapidly across the clearing, scrambling up the rocky ledge to his leader's den. His shoulder whined in pain, but the clan was the ThunderClan deputy's first priority.

"I'm awake." The ginger tom stepped out of the darkness, eyes sharp. Sandstorm, his mate, padded out behind him.

Brambleclaw quickly explained the events of the battle as he, Sandstorm and Firestar made their way down to the returning warriors. Other cats were slipping out of their dens to see what was going on. Leafpool, the medicine cat, was already on the scene, Brambleclaw noted with satisfaction. She made her rounds around the cats, prodding them and checking for injuries.

Firestar shook his head ruefully. "Where is ShadowClan's honor?" He cast a mournful look over the strong cats who had gone out to show the other clan they couldn't take whatever territory they wanted. Brambleclaw had a gash in his shoulder, still bleeding slightly; Brackenfur had claw marks set into his foreleg; Rainwhisker and Squirrelflight had suffered various cuts and bruises; Whitedove's ear was nicked, and a thin slice down her side had her beautiful white coat matted with blood. And Spiderleg…

Leafpool laid her head on Spiderleg's chest, listening. Blood still pooled out from the deep gouge in his neck, even though the tom lay still. Leafpool looked up and shook her head sadly.

Brambleclaw knew, even before her next words, that the young warrior was gone.

"He's dead," Leafpool sighed. She glanced up at Firestar and Brambleclaw. "All the others only have minor injuries." Then her gaze locked on Brambleclaw's shoulder.

"You'll need some cobwebs," she instructed. "Could you get some from my den? I'll need some for everyone, I think."

Brambleclaw nodded and limped off to Leafpool's den.

Firestar turned to Sandstorm. "Find some uninjured cats and take out a hunting patrol. Keep an eye out for ShadowClan."

Sandstorm nodded and went to speak with Thornclaw and his apprentice, Mousepaw.

At that moment a yowl arose from the entrance to the warriors' den and Ferncloud raced across the camp.

"Spiderleg! No!" She collapsed next to her son and pushed her nose into his dusky, bloodstained fur. Soft sobbing could be heard.

Someone had alerted Dustpelt; he appeared at his mate's side a moment later. Curling his tail around her comfortingly, he murmured, "I'm sorry, Ferncloud."

Firestar and Leafpool drifted off to other duties, giving the mourning cats some space. _Ferncloud has already lost many of her litter; this must be painful for her, _Leafpool thought, glancing over at Spiderleg's parents and Whitedove grouped around the still body. Brambleclaw soon returned and she distracted herself with healing the other cats' wounds.

Meanwhile, Sandstorm, Mousepaw and Thornclaw headed out into the forest. The ginger she-cat raised her head, tasting the air for the scent of prey. She flicked her tail at her clanmates.

"I'm going up by the abandoned Twoleg nest," she announced. "We'll return to camp at sunhigh."

The other two cats nodded, and Sandstorm slipped off into the forest.

-

Crouched in the undergrowth, eyes on a mouse scuffling with a seed nearby, Sandstorm waited. Her claws extended and caressed the ground gingerly. _Ready…and…_

The bushes rustled, and the mouse skittered away in fear. With a growl Sandstorm pounced, the little creature disappearing into the grass a mouse-length in front of her. Shaking her head, the she-cat turned around to reprimand the careless cat that had disturbed her hunt…

And froze.

"Mommy?" a small black cat squeaked, eyes tightly shut. She couldn't have been more than a day old. The little scruff padded in a wavering, confused circle. "Mommy?"

Sandstorm felt her heart lurch. _Great StarClan!_ _Who would leave such a helpless kit out in the cold?_ she demanded angrily. She had children of her own, and she knew how harsh leaf-bare was, especially to the young kits.

She examined the kit cautiously, taking in her scent. It definitely wasn't from any of the clans, a faint mix of kittypet and some scent she couldn't recall. Bending down so her face was level with the kit's, she asked, "And where might you be from, little one?"

"Mommy?" came the hopeful reply. Tiny black ears pointed toward her, and a minuscule, pink running nose snuffled.

Sandstorm purred comfortingly, drawing the kit close to her flank. She was shocked at how cold she was. _How long was she out here?_

"I'm not your mother," she explained, "but I will find her."

Standing, Sandstorm sniffed the air. The kit's winding trail went through the bushes, father up by the abandoned Twolegplace. She picked up the tiny body and followed the scent trail, ignoring the kit's soft squeals of protest.

The scent grew stronger as she went on, congregated around a clump of bracken; Sandstorm felt a flicker of confusion. _Is there more than one kit?_

Sandstorm paused, setting down the kit to get a better whiff. There was a scent she had already smelled today, something she had been afraid of, deep down. Apprehension pricking at her paws, she forced herself to step through the bracken. The kit was at her heels, pawing at her tail.

A fear-scent was strong here. And from the clearing came the strong, unmistakable reek of death.

Sandstorm braced herself, but she still felt the shock rock her backward as she saw a gray cat lying in the clearing, dead.

Sandstorm held the kit back with her tail, stepping closer. Now she could see another kit, probably stillborn, curled up next to its mother's side. _Ah. That's where this kit came from. She's lucky to have survived this long._

The bracken parted and another kit stumbled into the clearing, this one as gray as her mother was. "Moommmy!" wailed the kit pitifully. She paused, took a rasping breath, and coughed.

Sandstorm's blood froze. _Whitecough? Or greencough? Either way, I can't bring it in to the camp. Leaf-bare has enough difficulties without those wretched diseases._

"Mommy?" both kits cried, heads turning toward her. _They can scent me!_ Sandstorm realized guiltily. _Oh, I can't leave them now…_

"All right, all right," she sighed, sweeping her tail around the two frozen kits. "Come with me. I'll bring you home."

-

Mousepaw bounded into camp ahead of the two warriors. "Leafpool!" he called urgently. Spotting the ThunderClan leader sitting with Brambleclaw, he added, "You'd better come, too, Firestar."

Leafpool emerged from her den just as Thornclaw and Sandstorm approached her. Her eyes widened when she saw the two small bundles they held in their jaws.

"Oh, my…you'd better come inside." She turned and whisked away.

A few moments later Leafpool, Firestar, Sandstorm and Thornclaw were settled inside her den, and Sandstorm began to explain as Leafpool examined the kits.

"…So I brought them here," Sandstorm finished. She exchanged a glance with Firestar. "The clan could use the extra warriors."

At that moment, the gray kit gave a violent cough.

"If they survive, that is," commented Leafpool grimly, fetching a small green herb from her stash and pushing it in front of the kit. The small gray kit sniffed cautiously before eating, and then whimpered, "It tastes bad!"

Leafpool shushed her, and then rolled over a juniper berry. Carefully splitting it with a claw, she urged the gray kit to eat half of it, and passed the other half to the black kit. Soon both kits were fast asleep, curled up together.

Firestar pointed out, "And leaf-bare is tough on the clan already, without extra kits to look after."

"But Sorreltail already lost Poppykit to sickness," Thornclaw interjected. He indicated a kit lying in a bed of moss nearby with his tail. "And Cinderkit has whitecough. She could take the new kits."

Firestar was nodding reluctantly. He looked at the medicine cat. "What do you think, Leafpool?"

She frowned, considering. "Well, we can't just abandon them now. And Thornclaw's right; we can take care of them. But there's always the threat of sickness. I'll keep them here a few days, just in case."

Firestar agreed. "I trust your judgment, Leafpool." He looked down at the kits. "The newest members of ThunderClan will need names. Sandstorm, you found them. What should we call them?"

Sandstorm thought, looking at the kits with as much warmth as if they were her own. "Dawnkit," she decided for the dusty-gray kit. Then for the black one, she added, "And Moonkit."

"May StarClan watch over them," Thornclaw finished ceremoniously.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 2

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Which kits do you mean, rainstorm007?

**Chapter 2**

-----------------------------------------------------

A week later, the two kits opened their eyes for the first time. They wandered around the den, eyes wide as they took everything in, forgetting their sickness for a few moments. Dawnkit bumped into Cinderkit, giggled slightly, and pretended to stalk her. Cinderkit mewed happily and twisted around in her nest to watch Dawnkit with her huge blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Moonkit padded around the edges of the den, sticking her nose in all the cracks and crevices, overwhelmed with the smell of herbs.

"Moonkit! Look outside!" Dawnkit squealed, skipping outside, the curtain of ferns brushing over her fur as she exited the den.

Moonkit and Cinderkit followed more slowly. The black she-cat's green eyes stretched wide at the white plain that rose to meet her. "Wow! What _is_ it?"

Dawnkit danced farther out, her paws sinking into the white stuff. "I dunno! But look! It comes from the sky!" She raised her head and stuck out a tiny pink tongue, trying to catch one of the white flakes. One of them landed on her nose and she squeaked excitedly, trying to lick it off. In a moment the flake melted away and Dawnkit stuck out her tongue again.

Moonkit tilted her head back. "They're so pretty!" she breathed, watching the white stuff fall like teardrops from the heavens.

"Kits!" Leafpool stepped out of her den, quickly sweeping them up with her tail. "Stay inside," she scolded gently. "We don't want you to catch cold."

"But the white stuff!" persisted Dawnkit. "What is it?"

"Snow," the medicine cat explained as she settled them back into their grassy nests. "It's like frozen water."

"Really?" The gray cat's eyes - as green as her sister's - had gone wide. "Does it taste like water?"

Leafpool laughed. "Well, yes. And when newleaf comes, the snow melts into water."

"That's a lot of water," Moonkit interjected, casting a last glance back outside at the amazing snow.

"Yes," purred Leafpool. "Yes, it is. Now why don't you kits get some rest, so that you'll get better."

"Okay," Moonkit mumbled sleepily, before closing her eyes and curling up next to her sister.

After leaf-bare's first snowfall, the weather only continued to worsen, and the temperature declined until a cat would get icicles growing on their whiskers after only a few minutes out in the cold. It was the hardest leaf-bare ThunderClan had endured in many moons; there was barely enough prey to keep them going.

Leafpool had moved the kits farther into her den, and they lived rather quietly in the dark cavern. The kits' gamboling adventures had been discontinued, as it was too cold for them to play. Cinderkit's whitecough was acting up again, and Dawnkit's own sickness was worsening. Moonkit had a rough cough, too, and Leafpool insisted that they rest to keep their strength up. However, Moonkit lay awake for hours, listening to the other kits' soft breathing and the murmurs coming from Leafpool in the front of her den, conversing with other cats in low voices.

She didn't understand all of the grave messages that came during that cold, dark leaf-bare, but she knew from the medicine cat's tone that they couldn't be good.

"Firestar's got whitecough. I sent Birchpaw out to get some catnip. He should be back before dusk."

"Great StarClan, I hope so. If he doesn't…" Sandstorm trailed off, her voice wavering.

"He will," Leafpool assured her gently.

The next day, a pale ginger she-cat was brought in to Leafpool's den. Her name was Goldenflower, Leafpool had said. She was sick too. A mother in her day, Goldenflower was a kind, gentle friend for the sickly young cats. The kits huddled up next to the old she-cat that night, glad for the extra warmth.

The next morning, Goldenflower was gone. Although Dawnkit bugged Leafpool all day, the medicine cat wouldn't tell her where she had gone. But Moonkit saw the grief in Leafpool's eyes, and she had a sneaking suspicion that something really bad had happened to her.

The next night, Moonkit heard Sandstorm visiting Leafpool again. She coughed softly in the dark, and then listened to the she-cats' worried voices.

"This leaf-bare has already claimed an elder and one of Firestar's lives," Sandstorm sighed tiredly. "The clan can't take it much longer. Leafpool, have you heard _anything_ from StarClan?"

For a moment, there was silence. Herbs rustled as Leafpool sorted through them methodically. "No," she said finally. "Tomorrow's the half-moon. I should head to the Moonpool, but…the clan needs me here."

"You're right," Sandstorm mewed quietly. "We can't let any more cats get sick. Firestar and Goldenflower might've passed around greencough, and we'll need you here if that's so."

Leafpool sighed. "And if StarClan has an important message for me, well…they'll know where to find me."

"They'll understand," Sandstorm murmured comfortingly.

A few mornings later Moonkit awoke, yawning widely. She stood and padded to the entrance of the den to peek out. The snow lay like a shroud, shimmering and sparkling in the sunlight.

Moonkit gasped, her breath coming out in a misty puff. For once, the air seemed almost warm in the strengthening sunlight. _Maybe newleaf is coming, like Leafpool said!_

Excited, she bounded back over to her sister and Cinderkit. Both were still fast asleep.

"Dawnkit! Dawnkit!" she exclaimed, prodding the gray she-cat. "You gotta see this!"

Dawnkit didn't budge. "Come on, you sleepyhead!" she teased, "Get up!" Moonkit gave her a little shove; Dawnkit still didn't move.

"Dawnkit?" Now Moonkit was getting worried.

"What's going on?" yawned Leafpool, padding over to her.

"Dawnkit won't wake up," she explained, bright green eyes confused.

Leafpool visibly swallowed. She poked the unmoving she-cat, then sniffed her cautiously. Frowning, she drew back, wrapping her tail around Moonkit and pulling her back into the main den.

"Moonkit," she began slowly, making sure the young kit would understand. "Dawnkit is dead."

"Dead? But why?" Moonkit's small voice rose to a wail and Leafpool covered her mouth with her tail.

"Shh," she murmured comfortingly. "She's gone to a better place. She hunts with StarClan now."

Moonkit blinked back tears. "But…she promised to play with me when newleaf came! She promised!"

"I know," whispered Leafpool, struggling for the right words to soothe the upset kit. "There's nothing you can do, Moonkit. She's watching over you."

Moonkit sniffled; Leafpool licked her head. "Come on," she meowed, "you're well enough to join the other kits in the nursery."

"And Cinderkit?" she asked in a small voice. "Will she come, too?"

"Soon." Cinderkit's condition had been steadily improving over the last few days.

Leafpool padded to the entrance and waited; Moonkit followed more slowly, and the medicine cat picked her up and plowed out into the snow. Moonkit felt the snow brush against her tail, feathery soft and wet.

Then they were squeezing inside a bush, and Moonkit blinked in the dim, warm interior. She could see the outlines of two she-cats lying in the gloom, and she caught scent of something…

_Kits!_

She wiggled free of Leafpool's grip and approached the she-cat with kits. Two small kittens - one dark brown, one bracken-colored - curled up in the curve of their mother's tummy.

Moonkit purred, happy to meet new kits, forgetting her mourning for a moment.

Leafpool padded up behind her. "This is Moonkit, the kit Firestar asked you to adopt," she told the mother she-cat. To Moonkit, she added, "This is Sorreltail, and back there is Brightheart."

The white-and-ginger pregnant she-cat flicked her tail at Moonkit in welcome. Sorreltail, the tortoiseshell, looked up at her sleepily. "Hello." She nudged her two kits to the side to make more room. "Come here, Moonkit."

Moonkit snuggled up against her. _I have a mother! _she thought excitedly. Sadness suddenly gripped her belly. _If only Dawnkit could've been here, too. _

Somewhere up in the sky, a starry gray kit smiled.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 3

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

A few days later, Brightheart's kits were born.

Cloudtail, her mate, burst into the nursery with Leafpool just a paw step behind. Sorreltail had cleared the way for the two cats, bringing her kits up close to her in a corner. Moonkit, Molekit, Honeykit and the newly returned Cinderkit stuck their heads out from behind their mother, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Push, Brightheart," Leafpool encouraged, as Cloudtail sat and began licking his mate's face.

In pain, the she-cat yowled, her sides contracting. As she paused for breath, panting, the small mewling of a kit could be heard.

"Lick," ordered Leafpool, pushing the wet kit toward its father. She knelt back down beside Brightheart, murmuring, "Here comes the second one."

Moonkit craned her neck, trying to see. Cloudtail was licking a small white kit with brown speckles.

"There we go," Leafpool mewed, passing Cloudtail the second kit. She was pale gray, with long, fluffy fur that stuck up as Cloudtail's tongue rasped over her. "It's over, Brightheart. And I must say, those are two lovely kits."

The she-cat turned her head to see. Her good eye was warm as she answered, "Yes. Yes, they are." She nudged the first kit toward her belly. "Cloudtail, what shall we name them?"

The tom halted, gazing over at the white bundle curled up next to her. "You name one first," he purred.

Brightheart purred in response, and twisted around so she could see her first kit, the tom. "Oakkit," she decided.

"And this one is Wolfkit," finished Cloudtail, nudging the gray she-cat toward her mother.

"I'll go tell Firestar," Leafpool offered, backing out of the nursery.

The nursery drifted into a drowsy silence, as proud parents watched over their children for the first time.

Soon after, Sorreltail ushered her kits out of the nursery for the first time. It was a clan meeting; Moonkit looked around the crowd of gathered cats in wonder. The scents all melded into one in her nose - a scent she now recognized as ThunderClan.

Sorreltail sat, curling her tail over her paws. The other kits quickly chose their own places around her.

Moonkit padded forward a tail-length before sitting, gazing up at the Highledge in excitement. She had heard word of what would happen today: Birchpaw, one of the apprentices, was about to be made a warrior. She could see Birchpaw's parents, Ferncloud and Dustpelt, sitting close by. Their eyes shone with pride, and Moonkit couldn't help but imagine the day when she would become a warrior and serve ThunderClan. Glorious visions came to her, and she drank them in excitedly.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" A yowl from Firestar silenced her thoughts. Moonkit saw him leap down from the Highledge, pelt glinting like fire in the sunlight.

"Today we honor a new warrior who has worked hard for his title, surviving the harsh trip from the old forest and honoring his clan. Birchpaw, if you would come forward?"

The brown tabby padded forward slowly, eyes shining.

Firestar raised his head to look up at the sky. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

He turned his intense gaze on the apprentice. "Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Birchpaw's voice was filled with determination. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Birchpaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Birchhollow. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar laid his muzzle on Birchhollow's head, and the new warrior gave his shoulder a respectful lick. As Firestar stepped away, the clan's voices rose in a wave: "Birchhollow! Birchhollow!"

Moonkit added her voice to the cry; she smiled with happiness for Birchhollow, seeing his old mentor, Ashfur, and his parents greet him.

Then Sorreltail called her back into the nursery.

That night, Leafpool went to sleep pleased, thinking of the newest ThunderClan warrior. She knew Ferncloud must be proud of Birchhollow, but a wave of guilt engulfed her when she thought how he was the sole survivor of her two litters.

Leafpool opened her eyes. Easily she recognized the clearing she was in: it was an open area down by the lake in ThunderClan territory. She knew by the moonlight illuminating the clearing that it was still night; she must be having a dream.

A sweet scent drifted over on the cool night breeze, and Leafpool took a deep intake of breath. _Spottedleaf!_ It had been nearly a moon since she had last heard from StarClan.

Eager to be reunited with the wise medicine cat, Leafpool followed the scent into the forest. Strangely she felt uneasy, and her eyes quickly flicked around the shadows, searching. But for what, she didn't know.

Leafpool froze as a mournful howling sound pierced the air, turning her blood to ice. _Like a mother, crying for her dying kits, _she thought, shivering.

Then Leafpool heard paw steps, somewhere in the surrounding forest. She opened her mouth wide, but there was no scent. Heavy breathing echoed in her ears.

Leafpool felt like a helpless mouse, being stalked by some unseen, giant cat. Unable to control her fear, she bolted to her paws and ran. The forest no longer seemed familiar; it flashed by in a dark, unrecognizable blur. She could hear thunder at her heels, but she couldn't turn, couldn't look. Something grazed her back and she screamed, knowing deep down that no one could hear her.

Then she was snatched up in invisible jaws. She screeched as the teeth closed around her like a Twoleg trap. Then all she could see was a sea of blood, flowing around her. Fear-scent enveloped her, making her all the more terrified.

Then she was spat out, and Leafpool stumbled, rapidly righting herself and racing off again. She saw the stream bordering with WindClan and slowed to a stop, panting. She flopped down in the grass and prayed that StarClan would save her from this nightmare.

"Leafpool!"

The medicine cat raised her head warily. "Spottedleaf?" she whispered hoarsely.

Her friend shimmered in front of her, eyes grave. "Leafpool, danger is coming to the clans," Spottedleaf warned.

"What? How?" Leafpool felt fear wash over her again. _Are the Twolegs going to kick us out of our territory again?_

Spottedleaf touched her nose to Leafpool's ear, murmuring solemnly, "Betrayal will spill blood of old wounds. A terrible danger comes to prowl the forest. Night will send aid, and will replenish the spirit of the forest."

Prophecy finished, Spottedleaf began to fade away. "Be careful, Leafpool," she called out through the darkness. "The choices you make will determine the fate of the forest."

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------

Please review!


	6. Chapter 4

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Six moons later, three large kits scrabbled playfully outside the nursery, practicing their fighting skills. Their claws were sheathed, but their yowling cries were close to realistic. Leafpool, watching them from her den, suppressed a shudder. It had been moons since the last bloody conflict between the clans and Spiderleg's death. But Spottedleaf's mysterious prophecy haunted the back of her mind, reminding her that the peace wouldn't last forever.

A mouse was dropped at her paws and Leafpool glanced up in surprise to see Squirrelflight. Her sister nodded to her and sat, curling her tail around her paws. Gazing in the direction of the nursery, she murmured, "The kits are being apprenticed soon, aren't they?"

"Probably," Leafpool agreed, inhaling the warm scent of mouse. She took a bite. "Thanks for the prey, by the way," she added, swallowing.

Squirrelflight shrugged. "No problem." Her eyes glinted. "Do you think Firestar will choose me to mentor one of them?"

Leafpool considered; she knew her sister expected the truth. "Well, I don't know," she began. "There are a lot of kits. But Firestar will probably want the most experienced warriors to mentor them, not saying you're inexperienced or anything."

"Yeah," she sighed. Then Squirrelflight brightened. "Hey, do you want to mentor anyone?"

Leafpool looked back over at the kits. "I haven't decided yet," she said carefully. She knew she couldn't tell her sister the truth about Cinderkit. The small kit was the reincarnated form of Cinderpelt, her own mentor. However, Moonkit had a lot of potential, too. And Leafpool knew that choosing one of the she-cats would make her feel guilty about refusing the other one.

Brambleclaw approached them. "Squirrelflight, would you like to join my hunting patrol?"

The ginger she-cat leaped to her paws. "Of course!" She glanced back at her sister. "I'll see you later, Leafpool."

Leafpool nodded, and resumed watching the kits playing.

An orange-golden she-cat popped out of the nursery. "Oh! Let me play, too!" the boisterous Honeykit exclaimed, leaping into the mock-battle. She bowled over Moonkit and wrestled with the smaller black she-cat.

Oakkit and Wolfkit circled each other, growling. The gray she-cat's fur stood on end, making her look bigger than she really was. Across from his sister, Oakkit stayed low to the ground, muscles tense and shoulders hunched up.

Molekit and Cinderkit bounded over to the others, mewing excitedly. The brown tom quickly tackled Wolfkit, while Cinderkit watched, wide-eyed.

Honeykit successfully pinned Moonkit down, then she bounced back up to face Oakkit. With a hiss she lunged for him. Oakkit scrambled away just in time, and Honeykit landed a few mouse-lengths away. She twisted around and snapped at his tail.

Oakkit cried out in pain as her teeth sunk into his tail. He batted her away, turning to try and see the damage. There was a small splatter of blood on the ground.

Moonkit was on the scene in an instant. "Hold still!" she ordered the frantic kit, holding his tail down with one paw.

"I'll get Leafpool." Cinderkit stood.

"No need," the medicine cat answered briskly, stepping up to the group. Leafpool bent and examined Oakkit's tail. There were tooth marks set into it, bleeding slightly. The wound was already clotting up.

Getting up, she explained, "The wound isn't deep. I'll get you a few cobwebs, just in case." She raced back for her den.

Honeykit's eyes were wide. "I'm so, so sorry," she said apologetically.

"I'm _not_ a mouse," Oakkit hissed.

Honeykit smiled toothily and giggled, "Well, when I'm apprenticed, the prey better watch out!"

Molekit cuffed her over the ear. "Yeah, I'm sure they'll call you Honeyhunter, sis."

Honeykit crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"Honestly! You are so immature. We're supposed to be apprentices soon," Wolfkit complained mildly.

At that moment Leafpool returned, and pressed a swab of cobwebs on Oakkit's wound. Moonkit, Cinderkit and Wolfkit watched in wonder, while Honeykit was already distracted by a passing butterfly.

Firestar padded up to them. "Oakkit's injured?" he asked in surprise.

"Not too badly," reassured Leafpool. "Just a cut."

"Good," Firestar meowed. "We wouldn't want him to miss the ceremony this evening."

Suddenly the kits were all ears. "What ceremony?" Honeykit demanded.

Firestar just smiled and changed the subject. "Leafpool, may I talk to you in my den?"

The medicine cat nodded and followed her leader away.

"Leafpool," Firestar began, sitting before her in the rocky cavern above the Highledge that served as his den. "You have served honorably as a medicine cat for many moons. This is why I am asking you if you would like to take an apprentice."

Leafpool bowed her head. "Thank you, Firestar. But…" she shrugged helplessly. "I can't choose who."

"If you would prefer not to…"

"No, Firestar, that's not it." She scuffed a paw on the ground in embarrassment. _Again! I thought the whole keeping-secrets thing was long over._ "I'll think of something. Just give me a little more time."

The tom's eyes glinted in the darkness. "You know what will happen tonight, at moonhigh."

"Of course."

He stepped forward and licked her ear warmly. "I know you will make the right choice, Leafpool. But remember you only have so much time."

"Yes, father," she whispered, before padding out. As she blinked in the sunlight, Spottedleaf's voice echoed in her mind.

_"The choices you make will determine the fate of the forest."_

Leafpool spent the afternoon occupying herself with sorting her collection of herbs, giving her mind time to wander over the subject of the kits. She wondered if Firestar had already chosen mentors, or if he was waiting for her decision first. Leafpool sighed and shook her head. _Who should I pick?_

She discovered her stocks low on nettle, and headed out of camp to find some more. When she returned to camp with several leaves clamped in her jaws, she purposely went past the nursery to check on the kits. Wolfkit and Oakkit were stretched out in the entrance, enjoying the last rays of afternoon sun. Leafpool paused to take a look at the white tom's wound (it had healed over nicely, she was glad to see).

As Leafpool brushed past the curtain of ferns into her den, she was shocked to see a tortoiseshell she-cat standing inside. She dropped her package of herbs and bounded over. "Sorreltail! What-" Then Leafpool froze, a familiar scent rushing over her.

"Spottedleaf," she murmured, sinking back on her haunches to a sitting position.

The StarClan warrior padded forward to touch noses. "I sense your indecision," she whispered, her voice the breeze rustling through the trees above. "Follow your heart."

_That's what you told me last time, and Cinderpelt died. _Leafpool closed her eyes as bitter memories flooded over her.

Spottedleaf's tail brushed her cheek. "I must go now," she murmured. "But do what you feel is right. I will always watch over you."

Then the she-cat twinkled into nothingness, leaving Leafpool alone with her thoughts.

"My heart wants to train both of them," Leafpool said to herself. She stood and padded outside, telling herself sharply, "The code would not allow it."

Gazing up at the sky, Leafpool thought she saw a star winking at her. She blinked and it was gone. It was still broad daylight; dusk was only beginning to darken the edges of the sky.

Sighing and remembering Spottedleaf's advice, she trudged toward Firestar to tell him her decision.

To be continued...

------------------------------------

Review please!


	7. Chapter 5

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! Nameless Nightmare, I'm sorry about Spiderleg, but I'm glad you like the cats' names.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

It was moonhigh, and the moon shone brightly, casting the center of the camp into the limelight. Shadows flitted around camp restlessly, waiting.

A ginger form appeared in the entrance to Firestar's den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The cats clustered in the clearing, some pelts a creamy white in the light, others nearly invisible in shadow. Moonkit, Oakkit, Wolfkit, Honeykit, Molekit and Cinderkit hung about the nursery entrance with their mothers.

Firestar leaped down from the Highledge. "Tonight we begin by honoring another warrior who joins our ranks," he began. "He has trained hard and energetically to earn his right to be a ThunderClan cat." Firestar's gaze swept the crowd. "Berrypaw, please come forward."

The beige tom, seated between his mother, Daisy, and his mentor, Brambleclaw, rose to his paws with a gleam of pride in his eyes.

Firestar looked up at StarClan, sparkling above in Silverpelt. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Berrypaw bowed his head as Firestar continued, "Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he murmured to the ground.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Berrypaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Berryfoot. StarClan honors your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his head on the new warrior's head. Berryfoot gave his shoulder a respectful lick and stepped away.

"Berryfoot!" Brambleclaw called, and the other cats soon joined in. Daisy looked ready to burst with pride.

Firestar flicked his tail for silence. "Secondly, tonight we welcome some new apprentices into our clan." He looked over at the nursery. "Sorreltail's kits, come forward."

With an excited yelp Honeykit darted forward, skidding to a stop in front of Firestar. Molekit, Cinderkit and Moonkit exchanged eager glances before following. Moonkit couldn't help but hold her head high; tonight, she would become an apprentice! This was her time to shine.

Firestar gestured Honeykit to step in front of him first. "From this day forth," he announced, "until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Honeypaw."

Honeypaw raised her head proudly. Firestar continued, "Squirrelflight, you are ready for your first apprentice."

With a small gasp, the she-cat stood and padded over. Her eyes glistened with undisguised excitement. "You will train Honeypaw. Pass on everything Dustpelt taught you." The clan leader looked especially proud; Squirrelflight was his daughter.

The mentor and apprentice touched noses and went to sit down.

"Molekit," Firestar called. The brown tom jumped up. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be named Molepaw."

Molepaw smiled, struggling to sit still as the ceremony continued.

"Rainwhisker, you will mentor Molepaw." The dark gray tom slipped out of the crowd to join his new apprentice. "Pass on everything you know to him."

"Yes, Firestar," Rainwhisker mewed, before touching noses with Molepaw.

"Now, Cinderkit and Moonkit." Firestar had a troubled expression on his face; he struggled for his next words. "Until you two have earned your warrior names, you will be known as Cinderpaw and Moonpaw." He glanced up at the sky. "StarClan willing, Leafpool will take on both of you as her apprentices."

There came a few gasps and scattered whispers from the clan. Leafpool emerged from the crowd, settling in front of her leader.

"Leafpool," Firestar began, "you shall pass on your knowledge of healing and StarClan to these apprentices."

Leafpool nodded solemnly, bending to touch noses with both her apprentices. Then they padded away.

Moonpaw followed in her mentor's footsteps, a bit confused but nevertheless happy. She glanced at Cinderpaw and saw her thoughts mirrored in the gray she-cat's sparkling blue eyes.

"You can't do that!" Dustpelt's furious yowl rose above the clamor. "It's against the code!"

Firestar nodded, but he didn't reply. He gestured for silence, but the clan's voices continued to crescendo.

Leafpool sighed and bounded back into the center of the clearing. The light splashed against her fur, turning her pelt to ice. "Cats of ThunderClan!" she yowled.

Silence eventually reigned, broken by only a couple of buzzing mutters.

Leafpool spoke, her voice calm and steady. "Today I received a message personally from StarClan." She explained, "I believe it was telling me to choose both of these young apprentices as my own. If that is the incorrect interpretation, then it is my own fault, not Firestar's." She dipped her head respectfully to her father. "Take up your complaints with me."

The cats were silent; they wouldn't complain to their medicine cat, at least not until the ceremony was complete.

Firestar cleared his throat. "If Brightheart's kits would come forward."

Wolfkit and Oakkit bounced into the clearing, looking excited. Moonpaw gave them her biggest smile.

"Wolfkit?" The gray she-cat padded forward. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Wolfpaw. Dustpelt, you will train her." The dark brown tom approached and nudged his apprentice's nose. The two of them walked away, Dustpelt still casting an unforgiving, annoyed glance back at Firestar for breaking the warrior code.

"Oakkit, come forward." The white-and-brown tom stepped up nervously. "Until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be named Oakpaw," Firestar announced. "I will train him."

Oakpaw raised his head, amazed yet proud. His leader touched noses with him, and with a final nod Firestar ended the apprenticeship ceremony.

A dark gray tom watched from the edge of the clearing as the cats parted to their dens. Eyes narrowed, he watched the ThunderClan leader whisk away up the Highledge. The tom nodded in satisfaction and disappeared through the brambles, sneaking quietly out the secret entrance to ThunderClan camp.

He knew where the kit was. That was all he needed.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 6

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Wow! I wasn't expecting so many reviews. Thank you, Willowcloud, Softkit, Otterpelt, Swiftstream, Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy and C.T. Eleczko! To Otterpelt's question, yes, Hazelpaw and Mousepaw will become warriors later. Just because they are Berryfoot's siblings does not mean they will be chosen at the same time.

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

A few nights later, the moon slice high in the sky shone down on three cats crossing ThunderClan territory. It was the half-moon, time for the medicine cats to make their journey to the Moonpool and share tongues with StarClan. This would be Moonpaw and Cinderpaw's first trip there.

Moonpaw's ears pricked, listening for any sound as she, Cinderpaw and Leafpool made their way quickly and silently across the territory. Her mind whirled excitedly; she would get to meet the other clans for the first time tonight.

A mouse scuffled in the background, and the she-cat paused, turning to peer after the prey.

Leafpool flicked her tail. "Leave it. We can't eat before visiting StarClan."

Moonpaw ducked her head apologetically and followed the other two cats onward.

Eventually the trees and bushes thinned out, and before them was a bubbling brook.

Leafpool sat, motioning to the apprentices to do the same. "Here we meet WindClan," she explained.

Moonpaw raised her head and scented the air; here the ThunderClan scent was strong, but across the stream, the moorland had a different scent. _WindClan._

The reeds rustled, and a brown tom emerged on the other side of the stream. He swam across without hesitation, and crawled up on the other bank.

"Hello, Leafpool," he mewed in a friendly manner. His eyes settled on the two small cats seated beside her. "New apprentices!" he exclaimed.

"Barkface, this is Moonpaw," Leafpool flicked her tailed at her, "and this is Cinderpaw."

"Hi," Moonpaw piped up shyly.

Barkface shook his head. "Two apprentices. I've never heard of such a thing. Are you sure StarClan will approve, Leafpool?"

Leafpool sighed tiredly. "They sent me a vision…I think this is what they want."

Barkface's expression was unreadable. "If you say so."

There was an excited meow, and a young gray she-cat bounded up the slope toward them. "Hi!" she exclaimed breathlessly, smiling at the two new apprentices. "I'm Willowpaw. Who're you?"

Moonpaw and Cinderpaw introduced themselves as Willowpaw's mentor reached them. She was a pretty golden she-cat, with a new scent.

"This is Mothwing," Willowpaw told them happily. "We're from RiverClan."

Barkface looked around. "Where's Littlecloud?"

"Right here." A small tabby appeared. He brought with him the scent of ShadowClan and pine.

"Right," Barkface grunted, climbing to his paws. "Let's go."

The medicine cats set off, following the stream. Peering into the water, Moonpaw saw her reflection dancing over the gentle ripples.

"Just wait until you see the Moonpool," Willowpaw informed her in a hushed tone. "It's amazing."

"What's it like?" Moonpaw inquired, but the other apprentice didn't answer, eyes glittering secretively.

Soon the cats padded down into a hollow. Far below, Moonpaw could see a pool of midnight-black water, shining with the reflections of millions of stars above. Looking up at the sky, she gasped quietly at the replica of beautiful, twinkling, dancing stars.

She felt an indent in the ground and looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw the ground leading down to the hollow was covered in paw prints, made by cats of long ago. Her small paw fitted perfectly into a larger paw print.

"Wow," she whispered, placing her paws in the marks as she made her way down to the pool. At the water's edge, the scene seemed all the more majestic, the sky above and the water below melding as one.

Leafpool brushed her tail over her apprentices' mouths, signaling for silence. She crouched at the pool's bank and lapped the water. She then lay still, already meeting with StarClan.

The other cats were all doing the same; Cinderpaw and Moonpaw exchanged nervous glances, and then imitated them.

Moonpaw sat next to the water, muzzle practically touching the pool. She lapped, once, and felt the cold water rush through her veins, making her drowsy. She closed her eyes.

The next moment she blinked them open, and nearly jumped a fox-length in the air. Instead of being at the Moonpool's edge, she was back in the forest.

Leafpool, a tortoiseshell she-cat and Cinderpaw were there, too, waiting for her. The tortoiseshell purred gently.

"Welcome to StarClan." Her voice was gentle, comforting. Moonpaw felt herself relax at the she-cat's tone. "I am Spottedleaf, a previous medicine cat of ThunderClan. Just as I watch over your mentor, you will be given StarClan warriors to guide you on your journey."

She turned to Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw, I give you Yellowfang, another medicine cat of ThunderClan."

A dark gray she-cat padded out of the bushes. Her broad face and many scars made her look rather fierce, but her eyes softened at the sight of the young cat. Yellowfang and Cinderpaw touched noses, much like in the apprenticeship ceremony.

"We welcome you as a medicine cat. Serve your clan well," Spottedleaf murmured.

Cinderpaw hesitated, and then blinked up at Spottedleaf. "Does this mean you're not mad that there's two of us?"

Spottedleaf purred. "Of course we're not mad. Sometimes change is good for the clans." She turned her attention to Moonpaw. "As for you, Moonpaw, I give you Dawnpaw."

The bushes rustled and a familiar dusky-gray she-cat bounced out. "Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw gasped. "Dawnkit?"

The sisters touched noses gently. "You wouldn't believe what's happened to me!" Dawnpaw bubbled. "StarClan gave me my apprentice name and Spottedleaf's training me to be a medicine cat! And -"

Spottedleaf quickly quieted her with a look. "Now is not the time," she mewed sternly. "Apprentices, as you know, when you meet with StarClan, you receive dreams and messages. Tonight, that will begin." She waved her tail and suddenly the calm forest evening was gone.

Instead, Moonpaw stood alone on a hill. She recognized the lake below, and, scenting the air, she deduced she was still on ThunderClan territory.

Listening intently, she heard furious yowls. The sound made her shudder, and then Dawnpaw's comforting scent wafted around her. She followed the scent into the forest.

Moonpaw burst through the undergrowth and froze in horror; she had run into the thick of a raging battle! Cats launched themselves at other cats' throats and the air was split with terrified cries.

Moonpaw's legs were jelly, but still she advanced. _Why, StarClan,_ she wailed, _Why are you showing me this?_

Then she saw it. Right in front of her, a little black tom appeared, hissing angrily. Moonpaw jumped back, screaming, "No! Don't hurt me!"

The tom crouched, muscles bunching, and then lunged. Moonpaw shrieked and ducked out of the way.

But the tom hadn't been eyeing her; he slammed against another tom, this one black with a brown belly. The two tomcats rolled on the ground, fighting against each other.

Moonpaw watched, wide-eyed, in horror. An image flashed briefly in her mind, of her playful duel against Honeykit when she had still been in the nursery. Moonpaw shivered. Had that been a real fight, she would have been dead.

The completely black tom wrestled the bigger cat down. The brown-black tom hissed and slashed upward with one paw. A yowl split the air and blood dripped from a gash down the side of the black tom's face. Snarling, he held the brown-black tom's legs down. The bigger tom writhed against him, but the small cat had him pinned. His amber eyes flashed triumphantly, and then his head shot down.

The brown-black tom gave a strangled yowl, but the damage was already done. Moonpaw tried to shut her eyes, but she was riveted to the spot. The black tom raised his head, yowling fiercely. Blood stained his jaws. _The other tom's blood._

The winner disappeared into the battle continuing around him, while the brown-black tom lay dying, blood gushing from the wound in his neck. The blood washed over Moonpaw's paws, and she wailed helplessly. She couldn't take this anymore, the completely ruthless fight. Tears welled up in her eyes. If StarClan was testing her, she didn't care. This was just too much.

Through her tears, she could vaguely see a white cat racing to the dying cat's side. "Spiderleg! Spiderleg!"

"Moonpaw." Moonpaw blinked. She was back at the Moonpool.

Leafpool was watching her with concern. "Are you all right?"

Moonpaw shook her head to clear the terrifying images. "Yes. I think so."

"Then let's go." Her tail swept over her apprentice's shoulder, and then she turned to Cinderpaw, who looked…enlightened.

Moonpaw trailed after her mentor and Cinderpaw, haunted by what she had seen. _Is this the life I really want, if I have to watch cats die?_

She felt the brush of an invisible pelt as a cat walked beside her. Dawnpaw's sweet scent wrapped itself around her, comforting her.

Moonpaw smiled sadly. _Yes. It is._

To be continued...

------------------------------------------

Please review!


	9. Chapter 7

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, Swiftstream, Willowcloud and rainstorm007!

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

"Moonpaw, what's this herb used for?" Leafpool's voice broke the silence of the pleasantly dim den.

The small black she-cat looked up from where she was sorting out their collection of nettle. She sniffed the yellow-flowered plant and glanced blankly up at Leafpool. She'd never seen this herb before.

"It's celandine," Leafpool explained. "Used for eye problems."

"Oh, okay." Moonpaw took a deep breath, inhaling the celandine's scent and adding it to her mental list of herbs.

"Celandine for the eyes," Cinderpaw repeated, shuffling around the stock of dock leaves.

Leafpool counted out a few stems and handed them to Moonpaw. "Take these to Longtail," she instructed.

Moonpaw nodded, clamped the herbs in her jaw, and padded outside. She blinked in the warm greenleaf light and headed for the elders' den.

"Hi, Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw turned, dropped her herbs and cried in surprise, "Oakpaw!"

The white-and brown tom grinned at her. "It's been a while. How's medicine cat life?"

"Oh, it's great!" Moonpaw gushed as Oakpaw picked up the mouse bile-soaked stick and proceeded to part Mousefur's fur with his paws, searching for ticks. "Leafpool's teaching me and Cinderpaw all kinds of stuff! We know about all these herbs – they're all used for different things, and there's so many of them! – and we've even gone to the Moonpool!"

"Reawy?" Oakpaw asked around the branch in his mouth. He set it down for a moment to say, "I've heard all apprentices have to go there before we become warriors. What's it like?"

Green eyes glittering in amusement, Moonpaw shook her head. "You'll have to find out for yourself. But you see StarClan and it's like, wow." She dropped the celandine in front of Longtail. The pale tabby turned at the sound, sightless eyes blinking questioningly at her.

"What is it?" inquired the blind tom.

"I brought you celandine," Moonpaw explained, nudging some of the herbs closer to him.

Longtail bent his head, sniffed the plants, and nodded. "Yes. Thank you…" He searched for her name.

"Moonpaw," the apprentice supplied.

"Thank you, Moonpaw." He quickly chewed up the celandine as Moonpaw drifted back over to Oakpaw and Mousefur.

"Do you want some help?"

Oakpaw nodded gratefully and flicked his tail toward the other elder. "Could you do Longtail?"

Nodding, Moonpaw said, "I'll go get some mouse bile from Leafpool." With that, she bounded off to the medicine cats' den.

The fern curtain swayed as Moonpaw brushed past. "Leafpool, can I have some mouse bile?"

The she-cat pointed to a neat stack of ready twigs. Moonpaw speedily thanked her and rushed outside.

"Don't forget to wash your paws!" her mentor yowled after her.

Moonpaw waved her tail to show she had heard and headed back to the elders' den.

"I'm back!" announced the apprentice, dropping her stick and padding over to Longtail. "I'm going to search your pelt for ticks, okay?" she enunciated slowly.

The tom twitched his tail. "I'm blind, not hard of hearing," he grumbled.

Moonpaw ducked her head, before realizing Longtail couldn't see her. "Sorry."

However, the tom still stretched out in front of her, so Moonpaw assumed she could go ahead with her task. She ignored the amused look Oakpaw gave her and clenched the mouse bile-covered stick between her teeth. With her front paws, she gently spilt his fur and inspected it for ticks.

"Some on my shoulder," he offered helpfully. Moonpaw brushed through the hair there and dabbed some mouse bile on it.

"There. That should be better," she said through her teeth.

At that moment, a dark gray streak shot through the entrance tunnel. With a frantic yowl Rainwhisker skidded to a stop in the middle of the camp. Cats were already surrounding him, curious as to what was going on. Moonpaw and Oakpaw looked up from the elders' pelts.

"Help! Help!" he gasped, eyes wild. He glanced around camp without seeing it, continuing, "My sister! My sister! Great StarClan, where is she?!"

Birchhollow, one of the first cats to arrive on the scene, turned to Honeypaw and ordered, "Get Sorreltail!" He raced off in the other direction, toward Firestar's den.

"Mother!" Honeypaw stuck her head into the warriors' den, and reemerged a moment later with the tortoiseshell she-cat a step behind her. Firestar and Birchhollow were returning to the group, and Leafpool appeared with Cinderpaw trailing behind her.

Moonpaw and Oakpaw exchanged a startled glance. "Let's go see what's up," suggested Oakpaw.

The two apprentices joined the sea of cats just as Firestar could be heard shouting, "Back up! Give us some room here!"

The cats backed away, making a ring around Rainwhisker, Sorreltail, Leafpool and Firestar, who stood in the center of the clearing.

"Now, tell us exactly what is wrong," Firestar commanded, keeping his voice level.

Rainwhisker threw himself at his leader's paws. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, this is my fault! I- I thought I could mentor him, I thought I was ready!" His words spilled out in a tangle as he writhed on the ground.

Leafpool set a paw on his shoulder. "Rainwhisker. Calm down." She turned and called, "Cinderpaw, get me some dandelion leaves. We need to calm him down."

The gray she-cat nodded and whisked through the crowd of cats.

Rainwhisker, oblivious to the onlooking cats, cried to Firestar, "I tried! I really did! But I'm just not fit to be a warrior!"

Cats gasped; Sorreltail pushed her nose comfortingly into her brother's fur. He shook her off, unable to look at anyone other than Firestar.

The circle broke open to let in Whitedove, who had just entered camp with a bloody bundle clamped in her jaws. All eyes were suddenly on her as she padded up to Firestar and laid the body at his paws.

"And now…" Rainwhisker's voice rose to a wail, "Molepaw is dead!"

For a moment, there was dead silence, except for Rainwhisker's panting as he waited for the clan leader to respond.

Then Sorreltail screamed, rushing to her dead son's side. She buried her nose in his broken body, as if she could bring him back to life by her sheer will alone. Brackenfur approached, wrapping his tail around his mate.

Moonpaw felt faint; her ears were ringing with her foster mother's anguished cry.

Everything happened in a sort of dazed slow motion. Cinderpaw passed by them, took in the scene and gasped, dropping the dandelion leaves. She stepped forward slowly, nudging Molepaw's body. She shook her head and tears glistened in her eyes. Across the clearing, Honeypaw was watching with the same undisguised grief and horror.

Moonpaw's vision swam. Her legs trembled. _No. This can't be happening. Molepaw was the strongest, the bravest. He can't be dead. He can't be!_

Taking a shuddering breath, she sank to a sitting position. Warm fur pressed against her and she blinked back tears to see Oakpaw sitting beside her. She pushed her head into his fur, allowing the tears to fall freely now.

Meanwhile, Firestar turned to Whitedove, asking sharply, "How did this happen?"

The white she-cat shook her head. "The three of us were out on a hunting patrol. Rainwhisker got separated from him –"

"I only turned away for a second!" the hysterical cat interjected.

Firestar flicked his tail at Leafpool; she curled her tail around Rainwhisker and guided him from the circle, picking up the dandelion herbs on the way out.

"Go on."

Whitedove shuddered. "We heard a scream and came running. We didn't see anything – just Molepaw. Dead."

The ThunderClan leader bent his head and sniffed the body. "We'll get Leafpool to take a look," he sighed. "Tonight, we stand vigil for him. Until then," he glanced at Sorreltail, leaning heavily against Brackenfur, looking shocked. "Duties will continue as normal. No apprentice or warrior should be out of camp alone until we discover what killed Molepaw. It might still be out there."

After Rainwhisker had been tended to, and had been sent back to the warriors' den, Leafpool and her apprentices approached Molepaw's body. He had been left lying in the center of the clearing; his curled-up position made it look like he might have been simply taking a nap, if not for his blood-soaked pelt.

Cinderpaw choked back a sob and lingered behind her mentor. Leafpool swept her tail over her soothingly and nudged her forward.

Moonpaw held back her tears as she looked down on her foster brother. She knew she had to be strong, but seeing the apprentice, who had once been so lively and quick, lying still and cold made her shiver with fear. _What could have taken him from us so soon?_

Leafpool sniffed him cautiously. She curled her lip. "Cinderpaw, Moonpaw, can you smell that?"

Moonpaw dreaded this motion, but she still took a step forward and scented Molepaw's body. The strange scent lingering on his fur…what was it?

She thought for a long moment, seeing the same confusion mirrored on Leafpool and Cinderpaw's faces. It was vaguely of fur, of a large animal.

"It's not a badger," Cinderpaw mewed thoughtfully. "But it's like it."

"Look at the tooth marks." Leafpool's voice was hushed as she prodded at Molepaw, revealing all the deep gouges in his fur. Cinderpaw choked back a sob.

"Danger is coming to the forest," Leafpool murmured, more to herself than anyone else. She shuddered. "Whatever killed Molepaw might come back. Firestar's right; we have to be careful."

Leafpool stretched out that evening after moonhigh, watching her apprentices fall into a restless sleep. She knew how hard it must be for them: their brother had just mysteriously died and been buried. By tradition, the elders, Mousefur and Longtail, had gone to bury the body. Firestar had ordered two warriors to go with them; true to his word, no cats were allowed out of camp without at least one warrior guard.

The medicine cat sighed. _StarClan, why did you take Molepaw away so young?_ And, closing her eyes, she too drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

"Leafpool." A voice called to her from the darkness. Leafpool slowly blinked open her eyes.

"Spottedleaf!"

The ancient cat smiled sadly. "Hello, Leafpool. StarClan brings you grave news."

"Do you know what killed Molepaw?" Leafpool's eyes widened.

"Yes." Spottedleaf's eyes glittered with all the secrets of StarClan. "But I cannot tell you. I can only say this: the danger has come." She leaned closer and murmured the echoes of her prophecy:

"_Betrayal will spill blood of old wounds. A terrible danger comes to prowl the forest. Night will send aid, and will replenish the spirit of the forest._" She turned, and her gaze settled on the three stars that still shone above in Silverpelt. Leafpool had noticed them long ago, and Spottedleaf had told her that they represented cats she had yet to meet, but who would change her life forever. "Three cats have been chosen," Spottedleaf prophesized. "They alone can save the clans."

Spottedleaf touched her nose to Leafpool's, and her warmth faded into a surprising chill. The scene dissolved and Leafpool jolted awake, her nose pressed against the cold stone wall of her den. She shook herself and padded outside to see dawn just creeping into the sky. The three stars remained, hanging high above her head. Leafpool sat, curling her tail around her paws.

"Oh, StarClan, please help us," she whispered.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------

Please review!


	10. Chapter 8

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, Rabbitstorm and Swiftstream! But I can't tell you what the danger is :P

---------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Cats crept from their dens, dancing shadows long on the ground in the growing dusk. Moonpaw and Cinderpaw weaved through the crowd to meet up with the other apprentices: Honeypaw, Oakpaw and Wolfpaw. Oakpaw flicked his tail at them, and Wolfpaw murmured a quiet greeting. It had been only a week since Molepaw's death; since then, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw had earned their warrior names. Now they were Mousetail and Hazelgaze, seated nearby with their brother, Berryfoot.

Firestar waited until all of ThunderClan was congregated below him, and then he began. "Tonight is the Gathering; the chosen cats to go are Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Moonpaw, Cinderpaw, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Mousetail, Hazelgaze, Berryfoot, Oakpaw and Wolfpaw!"

"Lucky," Honeypaw mumbled, glancing enviously at her sisters.

"Don't worry, you'll be chosen soon," reassured Cinderpaw, giving her ear an affectionate lick.

"Before we leave," Firestar continued, "Daisy has an important announcement."

He leaped down from the Highledge and gestured for her to approach him. Nervously, the she-cat slipped through the crowd toward him.

"You have been with this clan for many moons," Firestar solemnly stated.

Daisy cast a proud look back at her children. "And my kits have all grown into great warriors."

Firestar nodded. "But yet you are not satisfied with clan life."

"Your clan is just fine," she meowed quickly, "it's just not the life for me. I liked the safety of the barn, and…well, now that my kits no longer need me-"

"We still love you, mother!" came Berryfoot's yowl.

Daisy smiled sadly. "I am not of much use to the clan."

Firestar dipped his head. "I accept your resignation, Daisy. ThunderClan will remember you."

He raised his head. "We will take you to the Twoleg barn on the way to the Gathering."

The ThunderClan leader stood, and with a wave of his tail, the chosen cats set off for the entrance tunnel. He paused long enough to give Cloudtail charge of the camp, and then Firestar bounded off to join the others.

Moonpaw skipped along excitedly, eager for her first-ever Gathering. She grinned at Oakpaw and Wolfpaw. "Won't this be so exciting?"

"I bet there'll be hundreds of cats!" Wolfpaw's blue eyes shone.

Firestar signaled for the cats to halt; they had reached the WindClan border. Then he nodded and they splashed across the stream.

Running across the moorland, hugging the lake's edge with the wind whistling through her fur, Moonpaw could almost laugh out loud. She had never felt so alive! Her spirit flew like a bird, and her paws felt like they could run forever.

Soon after, the clan stopped at a Twolegplace. Moonpaw stuck with her friends, observing the Twoleg nests with wide eyes. There were so many weird smells and sights!

"Look – more cats." A gray-white tom padded out from one of the Twoleg structures. This reddish wood building was different; it had a prey-scent and many cat-scents. With a jolt Moonpaw understood that this was the barn.

Firestar dipped his head to the cat. "Hello, Smoky."

Daisy pushed her way to the front of the clan and Smoky gave a start. "Daisy, is that you? You look like a wild cat!"

Daisy purred, flicking his ear with her tail. "Of course I do. I've been living with them, mousebrain."

"You even talk like one," Smoky laughed.

"I'm here to stay this time," she continued. "But first, look at our kits!"

At that moment, Berryfoot, Mousetail and Hazelgaze emerged from the group.

Smoky's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Berry, Mouse and Hazel! You're all grown up!"

Firestar cleared his throat. "We must be going now; we have to attend the Gathering. Berryfoot, Mousetail, Hazelgaze, if you wish to stay and visit your parents instead, you're welcome to."

Smoky shook his head ruefully. "The Nofurs will be spittin' mad if they see you." He touched noses with each of his kits in turn. "Goodbye. Until the next Gathering, that is."

"We'll see you again," Berryfoot promised as his mother tearfully added her goodbyes.

"Be good for the clan!" Daisy called over her shoulder as she and Smoky padded away into the barn.

ThunderClan watched until the cats had disappeared inside, and then they traveled onward.

Soon the cats reached a fallen log, stretching across the lake onto the Gathering island. Other clans milled around it, waiting for their turns. The clan separated into the crowd, and Moonpaw, Oakpaw and Wolfpaw, exchanging nervous glances, grouped together.

"Hi!" A brown she-cat bounded up to them, followed by another darker brown she-cat and a gray tom. A ShadowClan scent wafted around them. "I'm Applepaw," she announced proudly. "This is my sister, Marshpaw, and my brother, Toadpaw."

Wolfpaw supplied introductions for them, and the apprentices chatted until it was their turn to cross the log.

Moonpaw gazed up at the log fearfully, and then nudged Oakpaw ahead of her. The white-and-brown tom clambered up the roots and started across. He paused after a few steps to look back. "C'mon! Don't be scared kits!"

"I am not a scared kit," Wolfpaw huffed, pouncing up onto the log. Moonpaw scrambled after her.

Forcing herself to not look down, she crawled slowly across. Finally she reached the other end, and breathed a sigh of relief to be one firm ground once more.

She followed the rest of the cats into a clearing. The pelts weaved together into a fine multicolored quilt. Moonpaw searched the crowd, looking for cats she recognized. Brambleclaw was seated with a ShadowClan tortoiseshell; Mousetail and Hazelgaze were boasting their new warrior status to any cat who would listen; and Leafpool, Cinderpaw, Mothwing and Willowpaw were seated together. Moonpaw gestured her friends over to the medicine cat.

Leafpool glanced up, giving Moonpaw a small smile before turning back to the oak tree that stood at the front of the clearing. Moonpaw saw now that the four leaders of the clans were seated on the grand tree's branches. At the base of the tree, the other three deputies stood at attention. Brambleclaw was soon weaving his way toward them.

"Cats of all clans!" Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader, yowled, beginning the Gathering. Almost immediately, there was silence. No cat dared disrespect a leader during the sacred Gathering.

"ShadowClan has little to report," he announced. "We have a new warrior: Nightpaw has now become Nightfang."

There were a few scattered cheers, mostly from ShadowClan. Moonpaw caught sight of a black tom sitting below the oak, raising his head proudly. His gaze swept the crowd, and as he turned, she saw a scar slicing from his eye to his muzzle. Moonpaw's blood suddenly ran cold. Her terrifying dream from the Moonpool came back in striking detail. _The black tom…Nightfang…killed Spiderleg._

Leafpool was watching Nightfang with an unreadable expression on her face. "The prophecy…" Moonpaw heard her breathe.

Moonpaw turned to her mentor, wanting to tell her what she knew, but Firestar had already stepped up.

"ThunderClan, too, has new warriors to celebrate. Mousetail and Hazelgaze have joined our ranks."

Moonpaw cheered with the other ThunderClan cats, seeing the brother and sister swell with pride.

Firestar quickly silenced them with his tail. "We have grave news, too. A week ago, one of our apprentices was killed while out hunting on our territory. The causes of his death are still unknown. Has any other clan had this happen?"

After a long look at the ThunderClan leader, Onestar nodded. "A WindClan apprentice was found dead just a few days ago."

A white she-cat wailed, "Alpinepaw!" A nearby WindClan tom curled his tail around her.

Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, shook her head. "What's happening to them?"

"Your apprentices are just mousebrained, that's what," Blackstar snapped. "Probably wandering right into a fox's jaws."

Dustpelt and several other WindClan and ThunderClan cats leaped to their paws, growling.

With a yowl, Leopardstar silenced the angry cats. "This threat could very well spread to our clans!" she hissed at him. "It concerns us, too!"

Firestar stepped between them. "Whatever it is, all clans should remain alert." He looked at the other leaders to see them nodding, Leopardstar and Blackstar grudgingly. "ThunderClan do not know what it is that killed Molepaw. The scent left on his fur was strange. All we know is that some large creature is hunting us."

Onestar nodded. "There were tooth and claw marks left on the body. They were too large to have been cat's."

Firestar nodded. "That was just as we found." He stepped back, allowing Onestar to take his turn.

"Other than the already stated news, WindClan have two new apprentices: Cougarpaw, apprentice to Barkface, and Snowpaw, apprentice to Weaselfur."

Moonpaw peered around and spotted the WindClan medicine cat with a light brown tom. She smiled, and made a mental note to congratulate the new apprentice later.

Leopardstar announced, "RiverClan has little new news. The Twolegs are leaving their greenleaf Twolegplace."

She stepped back, and with a nod concluded the meeting. The leaders jumped down from the tree as the cats slowly streamed out of the clearing. Moonpaw, Cinderpaw and Leafpool went to greet Barkface and his new apprentice. Littlecloud of ShadowClan was already talking to them.

"Hi!" Moonpaw called, bounding up to Cougarpaw. "I'm Moonpaw, and this is Cinderpaw. We're from ThunderClan."

Cougarpaw dipped his head. "Hello."

"So, how do you like medicine cat life?" Cinderpaw asked eagerly.

"It's interesting." His amber eyes stretched wide. "But there's so many things to remember!"

Cinderpaw purred in amusement, while Moonpaw demanded excitedly, "Did you go to the Moonpool yet?"

"Not yet," Cougarpaw admitted. "I've heard of it, though."

"Moonpaw!" Wolfpaw and Oakpaw were waiting for her.

She flicked her tail at them and turned back to Cougarpaw. "I gotta go. I'll see you on the way to the Moonpool!"

Cougarpaw nodded, and she raced back to join her friends.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Please review!


	11. Chapter 9

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Reviews! Yay! To Rabbitstorm: I don't know how they knew; I just liked the name. Willowcloud, thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see. Swiftstream, yeah, I didn't really like Daisy either. But now I have to read The Sight :)

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

"Moonpaw? Could you get some more juniper berries? There's a nice big plant right outside camp."

"Okay, Leafpool," Moonpaw called over her shoulder, stepping out of the den. "I'll take Oakpaw with me, just in case." The two warriors rule was causing extra trouble for the cats, meaning simple duties became larger affairs. _But it is for the safety of the clan_, Moonpaw reasoned.

Racing over to the apprentices' den, where Honeypaw was lounged outside, Moonpaw stuck her head inside. "Oakpaw?"

"What is it?" With a yawn, the tom padded out. "Oh, hi, Moonpaw."

"Will you come find herbs with me?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

The two apprentices headed out of the camp. Following the surrounding walls, they soon found the juniper bush up against them. Moonpaw crawled under it, choosing the juiciest berries and rolling them outside to Oakpaw. She quickly pawed off a good dozen.

"Okay, I think we have enough now," she called out. Moonpaw stood, the leaves brushing against her pelt.

Then she spotted something odd; there was light coming through from the other side of the bush. _But that should be the wall, shouldn't it?_ Puzzled, Moonpaw took a few steps toward the light.

Then she squealed as she slid down a small slope. Pebbles showered down onto her fur. Moonpaw shook them off and looked around. She was in a small tunnel running through the wall into ThunderClan camp!

"Moonpaw? Are you okay?" Oakpaw's concerned voice echoed above her.

"Fine," she gasped in reply. "Come down here. I think I just discovered something!"

There was a short pause, and then more stones rained down as Oakpaw slipped down toward her.

"What is it?" he asked, warm breath brushing against her cheek. Moonpaw was suddenly uncomfortably aware of how cramped the tunnel was.

Crawling forward, she said, "Look. This tunnel goes right into camp!"

The two apprentices emerged into the sunlight, blinking. Firestar padded up to them. "Oakpaw! There you are. Sandstorm wants you for a patrol."

"Look what we found!" piped up Moonpaw, indicating the tunnel.

Firestar frowned. "I thought it was covered up with bushes."

"It was!" Oakpaw added. "We were looking for juniper berries there."

The ThunderClan leader nodded gravely. "Moonpaw, Oakpaw, this tunnel is not to be used unless there is an emergency. It is an escape route only. We do not want any rival cats – or other creatures – coming into the camp."

"I understand," Oakpaw mewed, ducking his head. Moonpaw nodded.

"Good. Now, Oakpaw," Firestar flicked his tail at a group of cats waiting at the thorn tunnel entrance. "Patrol."

"Right! Sorry." He bounded off toward the cats, then paused and glanced back at Moonpaw.

"I think I can fetch the berries on my own," she laughed, and Oakpaw left.

"Moonpaw? Cinderpaw?"

"I'm here!" Moonpaw bounced excitedly out of the medicine cats' den. Cinderpaw was only a paw step behind her.

"Good," Leafpool purred. "It's time to go to the Moonpool. First, I have to go tell Firestar. We'll need warriors to go with us."

Cinderpaw nodded solemnly. Moonpaw felt a shiver of fear replace her bubbling enthusiasm. Memories of what happened to Molepaw flashed in her mind. _Is whatever killed him still out there, waiting to pick off more of us?_

Grimacing slightly, Moonpaw forced those thoughts form her head. There were warriors coming with them, for StarClan's sake! The killer wouldn't attack full-grown cats. _I hope._

Leafpool returned from Firestar's den with Squirrelflight and Honeypaw at her heels.

"All right, let's go," meowed Leafpool, and the group of cats padded toward the camp entrance.

At the WindClan stream, the ThunderClan cats met up with Barkface and Cougarpaw. Moonpaw greeted the other apprentice with a wave of her tail

"Any news?" Barkface inquired, seeing the patrol surrounding Leafpool and her apprentices.

Leafpool shook her head. "We're just on guard."

"Probably for the best, anyway," he sighed.

The she-cat's ears pricked forward. "What's wrong?"

The WindClan medicine cat closed his eyes wearily. "A few nights ago, fearsome shadows descended on the camp. They were some sort of animals. They chased us around, and then one caught Morningflower and they ran off with her."

Leafpool gasped sympathetically. She had known the old, gentle she-cat. "Maybe the other clans know what's going on," she suggested.

The bushes rustled, and Squirrelflight tensed. Leafpool laid her tail on her shoulder to calm her; a moment later Littlecloud and Nightfang appeared.

"Is ShadowClan on guard, too?" Leafpool asked.

Littlecloud nodded. "A patrol reported seeing big creatures that hid in the shadows. Blackstar seemed convinced, so no cat can travel at night without a guard."

Nightfang shrugged; Moonpaw felt a chill and looked away from the frightening young tom. "One good thing came from this. Those Twoleg cats are gone from our territory. Maybe those creatures ate them."

"I wonder if RiverClan is having the same problems," Cinderpaw commented.

At that moment, Mothwing and Willowpaw darted toward them.

"What is this? A party?" Mothwing's eyes went wide at the sight of so many cats.

"You haven't had any problems in RiverClan lately?" Littlecloud sounded surprised.

Mothwing shook her pretty golden head. "Not that I know of."

"All of us have," Barkface sighed. "Something is hunting us in our own territories."

"Are we going or not?" Squirrelflight interrupted impatiently.

"We're going," Leafpool said, taking the lead. The other cats followed her upstream.

Arriving at the Moonpool, the medicine cats filed down the slope. The warriors took up positions along the ridge, waiting and watching. Honeypaw's eyes were wide with wonder.

Moonpaw, too, was struck by the beauty of the place. She stepped into the ancient paw prints, observing the sparkling midnight lake.

The medicine cats settled at the water's edge. Moonpaw chose her own spot and lay down, lapping the water once. Then she closed her eyes and dreamed.

She was standing on the Gathering island. Moonpaw recognized the great oak standing tall at the front. Turning, she spotted a starry cat padding toward her.

"Dawnpaw!" Moonpaw raced over and touched noses with her sister. "Have you come to tell me what's hunting the cats? We need StarClan's help!"

Dawnpaw shushed her with a wave of her tail. "StarClan tell me what I must tell you," she sighed. "I would help, if only I could. But tonight StarClan have a different message for you."

Another cat slipped through the bushes into the clearing. His dark eyes shimmered like the sky above, and his pelt was gray smoke.

"This is our brother," Dawnpaw murmured. "Duskshadow. He is now a warrior of StarClan."

Duskshadow bent his head to touch noses with Moonpaw. "I will always watch over you, sister," he whispered.

Moonpaw blinked at her sibling, puzzled. "But you were just a kit when you died! How did you become a warrior?"

"StarClan trains us," Dawnpaw explained. "Under their guidance, we can become warriors."

Moonpaw nodded. Abruptly the clearing began to fade, leaving the two cats hovering in the darkness.

"Be careful, Moonpaw," Duskshadow called.

Dawnpaw's soft voice remained, even as the StarClan cats, too, were dissolving:

"_Betrayal will spill blood of old wounds. A terrible danger comes to prowl the forest. Night will send aid, and will replenish the spirit of the forest._"

To be continued...

-----------------------------------

Please review!


	12. Chapter 10

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

Almost a moon had passed since Moonpaw had heard the prophecy. She had considered telling Leafpool, but the medicine cat seemed troubled enough without the prophecy to think about. Cinderpaw, too, was busy with her duties. The two medicine cat apprentices were nearing eleven moons; there was already talk of how their friends were almost ready for their warrior names. Moonpaw couldn't help but feel a burst of pride whenever Oakpaw was mentioned. _He's my best friend,_ Moonpaw reasoned. _I should be happy for him._

She refused to think about what else it might have been.

"Leafpool," Moonpaw said carefully, approaching her mentor.

"Hmm?" Leafpool glanced up from where she had been sorting herbs. "Oh, hello, Moonpaw."

"Have you received any messages from StarClan lately?"

Leafpool didn't get a chance to reply, for at that moment Cinderpaw bounded up. "We're low on catnip," she announced. "We'll need some on hand for leaf-bare."

Leafpool nodded. "Moonpaw, could you go get some? There's probably some out by the abandoned Twoleg nest."

"Okay." Moonpaw started out of the den.

"Brambleclaw's preparing to lead a patrol out that way," Leafpool called after her. "Why don't you join them?"

Moonpaw brushed past the ferns to see the group of cats heading for the entrance tunnel. "Hey! Wait up!" She bolted after them.

The leader of the patrol, Brambleclaw, paused and waited for her to reach them.

"Are you going to the old Twoleg nest?" panted Moonpaw.

He nodded.

"I need – to find catnip. Can I come with you?"

Brambleclaw's amber eyes flicked over the patrol. "Berryfoot, could you stay with her?"

The creamy tom padded up. "Sure!"

Brambleclaw nodded, swishing his tail at the rest of the patrol: Oakpaw, Cloudtail and Brackenfur. The cats disappeared through the thorn tunnel, Berryfoot and Moonpaw in pursuit.

Up by the ancient, crumbling Twoleg structure, the patrol spread out for hunting. Berryfoot remained at Moonpaw's side, waiting for orders.

The black she-cat raised her head and scented the air; the sweet smell of catnip wafted over from a nearby clearing. Gesturing for her guard to follow, Moonpaw set off.

She soon found the thick, juicy stalks and began biting them off, gathering a small pile. Berryfoot watched her for a moment before joining in. With his help, they quickly took half of the plant.

"That should be enough for now," Moonpaw mewed, picking up her part of the pile.

"It mells gud," Berryfoot mumbled around the bundle in his mouth. Moonpaw suppressed a giggle.

The bushes rustled and Berryfoot whirled around, fur rising on his shoulders. He dropped the catnip to spit, "Who's there?" Silence; even the prey had frozen to watch. A few ferns waved lazily, but other than that, the forest was still.

Berryfoot's eyes flickered around the clearing, and then he turned back to Moonpaw with a sigh. "It was nothing. C'mon, let's go."

She was about to comply when a branch snapped aside, revealing two glowing amber eyes.

Moonpaw screamed.

"What-?" Berryfoot spun around just as a creature with a pelt as gray-black as storm clouds hurtled into the clearing. Moonpaw saw it charging at her, feral eyes flashing and jaws agape with daggers for teeth. The nightmare ran on four legs, like a cat, except it was much larger and it had a long, bushy tail.

With a yowl, Berryfoot flung himself in front of the creature, claws flying. The creature skidded to a stop, snarling, before dislodging Berryfoot with a mighty shake of its head. As the tom struggled back up to his paws, the creature threw back its head and yowled.

Moonpaw felt her blood run cold. The creature's frightening cry brought others to the scene. Yellow eyes shone in the surrounding forest; she could count at least four, five sets.

_We can't take them,_ Moonpaw realized with dismay, her heart beating twice as fast. The creatures were already pouring into the clearing, circling around her and Berryfoot. She crouched low, eyes wide. Her claws stretched out, sinking into the soil.

A creature lunged!

Moonpaw launched herself at it, screeching furiously. She sliced her front claws into its face, scrambling her way up onto its back.

Snarling and baring its fearsome teeth, the creature turned, snapping at her. Moonpaw retreated out of its grasp, claws making long, bleedings gashes along its back.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one creature fling Berryfoot across the clearing. He yowled, slammed into a tree trunk, and sunk to the ground. He didn't get back up.

_StarClan, help me!_ Moonpaw begged. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel teeth stabbing into her pelt.

"HROWRR!" An angry battle cry split the air. Moonpaw's green eyes flashed open in time to see Brambleclaw, Brackenfur and Cloudtail charging into the fray. The new cats' frenzy brought new energy to the apprentice. She slashed at her opponent with more strength.

Jaws reached for her from behind and Moonpaw shrieked as the teeth sunk into her shoulder. Pain stabbed into her, dizzying her for a moment. Then she scratched at the offending creature's nose. Growling, it retreated.

Moonpaw slipped off her creature's back and thumped onto the ground. She groaned, pulling her injured foreleg closer to her. It was useless now; she'd have to fight with three paws.

The creatures' long legs danced all around her. Moonpaw curled her tail closer to her, hoping no one would step on her. Then, cautiously, she moved through the battle.

A large black body fell to the ground a few mouse-tails in front of her, blood gushing from its neck. Moonpaw froze, staring in horror at the creature. Its amber eyes glared up at her, its snout battered and bloody. Still its maw opened, reaching out for her. But the creature was too weak; it gasped one last time, and then stilled, eyes clouded and blank.

Brambleclaw dislodged himself from the creature's back. "Watch it!" he warned, and Moonpaw ducked as a creature snapped down at her. The sharp teeth grazed her ears and she crouched down lower, hugging the ground for dear life.

Brambleclaw hurled himself at the creature, yowling. His claws drew long cuts along the animal's muzzle. It howled, shaking him loose.

As Brambleclaw landed, a paw shot out, slashing him across the face. His eyes were obscured by a rush of blood. The warrior's jaws gaped open in a scream. Then Brambleclaw sunk to the ground.

Leafpool was sitting outside, waiting for Moonpaw's return, when a cat burst through the entrance tunnel.

"Help!" Oakpaw panted, casting a wild glance around camp. "The others – caught – by creatures – that – killed – Molepaw."

Firestar and several warriors were already approaching. Leafpool stood, ordered Cinderpaw to remain in the den, and walked briskly toward the others.

"We'll need a patrol," Firestar was saying. "Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Wolfpaw and I will go."

"I'll come." Leafpool spoke up. She looked grimly up at the sky. "You'll be needing a medicine cat." _StarClan, please keep our warriors and Moonpaw safe!_

"What about me?" Oakpaw struggled back to his paws.

"You need rest," ordered Firestar. "Stay here."

Defiance flashed in his eyes. "No! I have to make sure sh – the others are safe."

Firestar sighed. "If you must." He turned, flicking his tail for the others to follow.

The patrol raced through the forest, leaving time for only one thought in Leafpool's mind:

_StarClan help us!_

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Review please!


	13. Chapter 11

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews! Wow, this story is officially my most-reviewed fanfiction :) Thanks go to WildTotodile, Likemeg0130 and Rabbitstorm. Rabbitstorm, you guessed right!

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

"No!" Moonpaw jumped at the creature that had felled Brambleclaw. She clung on to its thick fur, biting its ear.

The creature snarled and shook its head. Moonpaw bit on harder as she swung through the air. Her muffled scream echoed in her ears.

_Help!_ she wailed desperately. _Someone help me!_

A creature whisked by in pursuit of Cloudtail. The white tom's thick coat was fluffed up, and blood stained his long tail. The creature snarled, turned and caught sight of her, latched onto its clanmate's ear.

With a yowl the creature leaped, jaws reaching for her. Moonpaw released her grip and slid down the first creature's back.

"Aaaah!" she yelped as she overbalanced, toppled off and landed on the ground. As two creatures whipped around to face her, Moonpaw knew she was doomed. She couldn't fight off two of these beasts!

There was a sudden yowl, and a group of cats plowed into the clearing. Moonpaw's eyes widened in shock. She kept her gaze on her oppressors, not about to give them an opening. At the same time, though, she noticed the new cats rushing into the battle. A flash of red passed nearby and Moonpaw recognized Firestar.

Oakpaw suddenly appeared at her side, pelt bristling. "Back off!" he spat at the creatures, swiping at one's muzzle. It bared its teeth and lunged forward.

Oakpaw reacted instantly, slicing at the creature's unprotected neck. As the creature twisted around, trying reach him, Moonpaw flew at its face. She was a whirlwind of claws, slashing wildly.

The creature howled in pain and Moonpaw dropped back down to the ground, exhausted. Then she scampered out of the way as the creature's black bulk came crashing down. It thrashed, gasped for air, and finally lay still.

Oakpaw hauled himself out from under the creature, soaked in its blood.

Moonpaw dipped her head to him, breathing hard. "Thanks – you saved my life."

Oakpaw didn't reply, instead beginning to lick her injured shoulder. Moonpaw closed her eyes, feeling his tongue rasp gently over the wound. Fatigue washed over her, now that the battle was over. She could hear the defeated howls of the creatures as they darted away into the forest.

Opening her eyes, she could see four of the creatures lying dead in the clearing. Three bushy tails were now disappearing into the trees. The ThunderClan cats remained, some slumped on the ground. Moonpaw felt a wave of terror. _How many lives did the creatures claim?!_

Turning her head, she noticed a familiar brown tabby making her way around the cats.

"I'd better go help Leafpool," she sighed, heaving herself to her paws.

"I'll help," offered Oakpaw, leaping up beside her.

Moonpaw nodded. "Thanks."

Together, the two apprentices padded toward the nearest warrior, who happened to be Brackenfur. The golden tom lay unmoving on the ground, three long scratches down his back. Moonpaw felt her heart lurch, but Brackenfur raised his head as they approached.

Moonpaw turned to Oakpaw. "We'll need cobwebs. Find someone who's uninjured and go get some."

The tom nodded and raced over to Sandstorm.

Meanwhile, Moonpaw licked clean the wounds as well as she could, grimacing at the sharp tang of blood. Then she ushered Brackenfur over to where the other injured cats were waiting in the center of the clearing.

Leafpool padded up, curling her tail around Moonpaw.

"You fought well, you know."

The apprentice looked down at her paws. "Maybe. I sent Oakpaw to get cobwebs."

"Good," purred Leafpool.

Firestar approached them. "Any casualties?"

"One." Grimly, Leafpool turned to look at the tom lying beneath a tree. "Berryfoot."

Moonpaw recoiled in shock. "He's dead?" she whispered, feeling faint. _He died to save_ me

Leafpool touched her ear comfortingly, continuing to Firestar, "Brambleclaw's seriously injured. I'll need herbs to treat him."

Firestar nodded. "I could send a warrior to find some."

Leafpool agreed, "Yes, thank you. Oakpaw and Sandstorm can go after they return with cobwebs."

"Leafpool." The fiery tom lowered his voice, so Moonpaw and any other onlooking ctas couldn't hear. "I do not wish to worry the clan. But I lost my fourth life in the battle."

Leafpool blinked worriedly up at her father, about to reply.

At that moment, Oakpaw burst into the clearing. "Found some!" he yowled triumphantly, one paw ensconced in a sticky web.

Leafpool quickly took the cobwebs from him, dividing them up for the cats.

"There's more," Oakpaw explained. "Sandstorm's waiting back there."

"Moonpaw, can you go with him?"

Moonpaw nodded and bounded out of the clearing with him. Oakpaw slowed to match her limping pace, and they soon arrived in a small clearing crossed by a babbling brook. Sandstorm waited by the overlooking cattails. Millions of cobwebs glistened from their long stalks.

"Wow! Good work finding this place," Moonpaw exclaimed, twining a stray cobweb around her paw.

"Oakpaw found it," Sandstorm mewed, taking her own share of the webs.

"I had your help," he muttered embarrassedly.

Sandstorm cast him an amused glance, then turned and padded away. "Come on. Let's get back to the others."

A few moments later, they returned to the clearing to report to Leafpool.

"Thanks," the medicine cat said. "Moonpaw, help me with the injured. Oakpaw, Sandstorm, could you guys head out and find me some marigold leaves for Brambleclaw?"

The two nodded and disappeared into the forest.

For a few moments, the clearing was silent as Moonpaw and Leafpool worked on their patients. Leafpool had the healed cats stand guard around the clearing, while she watched over Brambleclaw, and Moonpaw finished with the others.

Then the bushes rustled, and two cats appeared. They carried with them a scent of the wild and mountains, unlike any clan scent.

Moonpaw raised her head to stare at the newcomers suspiciously. As she observed, Firestar raced over to the two cats. "Stormfur! Brook!"

"Great StarClan! What happened here?" the gray tom, Stormfur, demanded with wide eyes.

"Something is hunting our clan," Firestar informed them gravely. "A pack of wolves."

Moonpaw shuddered. Now those fearsome creatures had a name.

"We had the same problem in the Tribe," Brook, the tabby she-cat, murmured. She shook her head in dismay. "The wolves have been in our territory for four seasons of frozen-water now. When Stormfur and I left the clans, we lived as loners, but…we still heard news. The wolves had killed several cats. Our old friends. What a pity none of them got Preybone."

"Preybone?" Firestar inquired.

Stormfur cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Maybe I should explain. The reason we left the Tribe in the first place was Stoneteller's death. The cat who took over as healer, Bone of Caught-Prey, had a…_different_ way of leading the Tribe."

"He sent us away," Brook added softly. "Because Stormfur wasn't a pure Tribe cat."

"Then you're welcome to stay with ThunderClan," offered Firestar. He glanced around the clearing. For a moment his green gaze settled on Moonpaw, and she busied herself with healing, face turned away so he wouldn't see it was burning with embarrassment. _Did he see me eavesdropping?_

Firestar turned back to the new cats. "We've already dealt with half of the pack, I think. StarClan willing, the rest will be soon to follow."

Stormfur nodded. "We'll accept your offer. Thank you, Firestar."

To be continued...

----------------------------------------

Please review!


	14. Chapter 12

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: For the next few weeks, updates will be slow as my exams are beginning (sigh).

----------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

The cats returned in solemn silence to camp later that afternoon; Brambleclaw was braced between Leafpool and Stormfur, and two warriors were carrying Berrryfoot's body. Moonpaw limped forward slowly, head down and tail drooping, keeping her gaze on her paws. Exhaustion and regret had taken their hold; Moonpaw couldn't help but guiltily think how none of this would have happened if she hadn't gone out looking for catnip. Oakpaw walked beside her, concerned amber eyes on his friend.

Moonpaw emerged from the thorn tunnel and blinked in the sunlight. She had forgotten it was still day; everything had suddenly disappeared in shadow with the arrival of the wolves.

"We'll put him in my den," Leafpool instructed curtly to Stormfur. The gray tom nodded, eyes sympathetic. Brambleclaw had been a good friend to him.

Brambleclaw turned at the sound of her voice, and Moonpaw felt her insides lurch in sympathy. The ThunderClan deputy had once been a strong and powerful warrior. Now he looked defeated and weak, tufts of fur removed completely by the vicious wolves. But the worst of the damage was his face: on one side, nothing remained of his eye but a deep gash. The other eye was partly closed, amber iris dull.

Cinderpaw bounded out of the medicine cats' den with an excited mew, slowing to a stop when she caught sight of Brambleclaw. "What –" she began, eyes wide with shock.

"I'll tell you inside." Leafpool disappeared through the fern curtain.

Cinderpaw exchanged a confused but worried glance with Moonpaw before whisking after her.

Moonpaw turned to Oakpaw. "I'll see you later, I guess," she mumbled awkwardly.

Oakpaw nuzzled her ear comfortingly. "All right."

Turning, he raced off to the apprentices' den. Moonpaw watched him for a moment, and then returned to the duty at hand.

She entered the medicine cats' den in time to hear Leafpool quickly summarizing the battle. The tabby she-cat glanced up as she approached, suggesting, "Cinderpaw, could you get Moonpaw some cobwebs?"

The gray she-cat vanished deeper into the den, reappearing a moment later with a pawful of sticky webs.

"Here," she mewed, pressing them onto the wound on Moonpaw's shoulder. The last of the bleeding seemed to heal up.

"Thanks," murmured Moonpaw gratefully, settling down in the moss bedding.

At that moment a ginger she-cat burst into the den. The ferns swung crazily behind her as she gasped, "Brambleclaw! What happened to him?!"

Leafpool stood, pushing her nose into the frantic cat's fur. "Calm down, Squirrelflight. Shouldn't you be in the nursery?"

Squirrelflight stepped back, shaking her head. "I heard they were hunting. Then you all came back from a battle."

"There was a battle," Leafpool soothed. "Moonpaw, Brambleclaw, Berryfoot, Oakpaw, Cloudtail and Brackenfur were out hunting when they were attacked by wolves. We had to send more cats out to fight them."

"Berryfoot is dead," Squirrelflight continued. "I saw Cloudtail and Brackenfur bring in his body. But what happened to my Brambleclaw?" She tried to push past her sister.

"Squirrelflight! You really shouldn't be in here," Leafpool pleaded.

"I will see my mate." The ginger cat's green eyes flashed. She shoved Leafpool out of the way and took a step forward.

Brambleclaw raised his head, and his good eye brightened. "Squirrelflight!"

She gasped, sinking to the ground beside him. Her eyes never left his marred face. "What happened to you?"

"The wolves attacked. One came at Moonpaw and I tried to defend her. That's one of the last things I remember." Brambleclaw's head drooped back down onto his paws, as if his little speech had sapped the last of his energy.

Squirrelflight licked his ear and then stood, her eyes alit with fire. She turned her angry gaze on Moonpaw. "You! This is your fault."

Moonpaw's emerald eyes widened and she shrank back. "I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I-I didn't mean to-"

Leafpool swept her tail around the black she-cat, glaring at Squirrelflight. "I'd prefer if you did not speak against _my_ apprentices in _my_ den," she snapped. "Go back to the nursery. Now."

Squirrelflight gave her a murderous look. Then she turned and stalked out of the den.

Leafpool allowed her fur to settle back down on her shoulders. She turned to see Cinderpaw watching her, wide-eyed.

"Sorry about that," she sighed. "Squirrelflight is just so prickly some times. Don't let her get to you, Moonpaw." She glanced around suddenly. "Moonpaw?"

The apprentice was gone.

Moonpaw slipped out of the den, eyes brimming with tears. She hadn't meant to get Brambleclaw injured! Would the clan absolutely hate her now?

She passed by the fresh-kill pile just as Honeypaw and her replacement mentor while Squirrelflight was in the nursery, Ferncloud, were adding their catches to the stash. Honeypaw dropped the juicy vole she had been holding to call out, "Hey, Moonpaw!"

Moonpaw took one quick look at the apprentice and turned away.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Honeypaw asked, but Moonpaw had already run off.

Moonpaw raced behind the nursery to where she knew the secret tunnel was. She didn't care if she wasn't supposed to be there; she probably wouldn't be a part of the clan for much longer.

Scrambling up the stony tunnel, she thought she heard someone say her name. But then she was through and out in ThunderClan forest.

Moonpaw shook her head to clear the memories of the wolves and darted off through the trees, not really sure of where she was going. It didn't matter what happened to her now. The wolves could get her, for all she cared. She was a traitor. An outcast. ThunderClan didn't want her. Maybe she could find somewhere to go. Maybe she would find her fate at the pit of a wolf's stomach.

Moonpaw paused. The forest was darkening around her, and a shiver crept up her spine. Now she began to doubt her decision to leave. Every plant looked hostile, a shadow stretching out to grab her.

Moonpaw shook her head. _Stop being so paranoid!_ She rose to her paws, picked a direction, and kept walking without casting a glance back.

As she moved, her mind wandered back to the battle, and to Squirrelflight's fierce accusation that stung her insides. Moonpaw felt tears forming in her eyes once more, and burst into a run.

She flew through the bushes and skidded down a slope, vision blurred. She heard a splash and gazed down to see she was standing in the middle of a stream. A soft, cool current tugged at her legs. Beginnings of stars and the oncoming night shone in the water, along with the reflection of a small black cat with glistening green eyes. A single tear fell, rippling across the image.

Moonpaw padded out onto the bank and flopped down on the ground, staring out at the stream and allowing herself to cry. Her feelings raged in her mind, warring against her better judgment. She knew she was being overdramatic, rushing from camp like that. But StarClan knew what happened hadn't been her fault. Squirrelflight had no right to verbally attack her!

Moonpaw shook her head, trying to clear her vision. She sniffled and brushed at her wet eyes.

Then she realized that she was no longer on ThunderClan territory.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------

Dun dun dun... Please review!


	15. Chapter 13

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Thank you, Rabbitstorm and Leopardstripe, for the great reviews!

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

Moonpaw jumped up, suddenly frantic. A strong WindClan scent hung in the air, and Moonpaw could imagine it choking her. Cats were coming; they would immediately smell her presence on their territory, even if she made a mad dash for the other bank. It wasn't the half-moon. She had no right to be here, and WindClan had every right to persecute her for that!

The reeds rustled. Moonpaw crouched low, praying to StarClan that the cats wouldn't kill her.

"I told you I smelled cats!" came the confident yowl of a dark gray tom.

"Please, don't hurt me," Moonpaw whispered, her throat choked up with fear.

The tom paced around her, observing her carefully. "ThunderClan. What are you doing on WindClan territory?"

"I – I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Moonpaw knew the words sounded stupid even as they left her mouth.

The tom snorted. Then his eyes opened wide with realization. "You're Leafpool's apprentice, aren't you!"

"Yes, I'm Moonpaw."

A brown tom emerged after his clanmate, carrying a bunch of herbs in his mouth. He dropped them and his eyes widened when he saw her. "Moonpaw!"

"Cougarpaw?" She couldn't believe it. Silently, she thanked StarClan that she had met up with a fellow medicine cat apprentice. Upon closer observation, the tom seemed a lot thinner than the last time she had seen him. His fur was barely groomed, and his amber eyes were hooded.

He scuffed a paw on the ground in embarrassment. "Well, it's actually Cougarpelt now."

"Cougarpelt?" Moonpaw's eyes grew wide. "But you've only been an apprentice for two moons!"

"I know," he mumbled quietly. "Onestar was going to tell everyone at the next Gathering, but…Barkface is dead."

"What?" Moonpaw rocked back on her paws. "How?"

"The creatures continue to plague our clan. Any cat who goes out alone disappears. Our camp is no longer safe." He heaved a sigh, and his whole body slumped with exhaustion. "Injuries everywhere. Some cats dead. Barkface…he died protecting my sister from the creatures."

Moonpaw padded forward in silence, pushing her nose comfortingly into his fur. She knew clans weren't supposed to share news outside of a Gathering, but as a medicine cat, and considering the grave matter at hand, it seemed all right to inform him of what had happened to ThunderClan.

"We've had trouble, too. The creatures are wolves. Just today they attacked, killing a warrior and injuring many more."

"You, too," Cougarpelt observed, seeing the slash on her shoulder. He brushed the wound briefly with his tail, but Moonpaw drew back from his touch.

She sighed, shaking her head wearily. "If only there was something we could do! These wolves keep hunting us, and we can't do anything about it!"

"There is nothing we can do but heal," Cougarpelt said. "And hope StarClan will be with us."

He watched her for a moment, deep in thought. "Moonpaw," he began finally, "I must ask of you a favor I would not ask any other cat."

She said nothing, but her ears pricked forward curiously.

"Barkface left…abruptly. I do not have the training to give WindClan the help they need." He pawed at the ground before finally meeting her eyes. "Would you help me?"

Moonpaw felt the weight of his words settle in. This would be overstepping clan friendships and boundaries! Firestar and Leafpool would never allow it. And yet…Cougarpelt was her friend and a medicine cat, too. ThunderClan already had Leafpool and Cinderpaw to care for them. And they didn't want her, anyway.

Moonpaw took a deep breath. "Okay."

The gray tom shook his head. "Cougarpelt, are you sure about this? Bringing a ThunderClan cat into WindClan camp? Onestar will have nothing of it!"

"Onestar will understand, Crowfeather." Cougarpelt gave Moonpaw a grateful look. "It is for WindClan."

The three cats raced over the open moor, bellies close to the ground and wind whistling in their ears. Moonpaw remembered the way she had enjoyed the run on the way to Gatherings with her clan, and she began to wonder if maybe WindClan _was_ the clan for her.

Moonpaw shook those thoughts from her mind. _I'm just doing Cougarpelt a favor,_ she reminded herself.

"Moonpaw?" Leafpool stuck her head out of her den. The small black she-cat was nowhere in sight. She sighed heavily; this was no time for her apprentice to be fooling around. Slipping out from her den, Leafpool spotted Honeypaw sitting by the fresh-kill pile, hungrily devouring a shrew.

"Honeypaw!" Leafpool called, approaching her. "Have you seen Moonpaw?"

The apprentice nodded. "She went that way a little while ago," she explained, pointing toward the nursery with her tail. "Looked pretty upset, though."

Leafpool nodded and started off toward the nursery. She had barely taken three steps before she heard a yowl from the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan!"

Inwardly groaning at her father's timing, Leafpool turned and padded back out into the clearing. The other cats were already congregating around her, whispering about what they had heard of the day's events. Berryfoot lay, stretched out below the Highledge.

Squirrelflight squeezed out of the nursery. Leafpool headed toward her, wanting to make up, but Squirrelflight gave her a glare and purposely chose a spot far away, next to Cloudtail.

Leafpool sunk to the ground beside Stormfur and Brook. They gave her a friendly mew before Firestar began the clan meeting.

"As you know, the wolves attacked us once again this morning. The battle sadly claimed the life of one of our young warriors, Berryfoot."

A few tail-lengths away, Hazelgaze bowed her head and Mousetail nosed her shoulder comfortingly. The rest of the clan murmured softly.

Firestar waited for the cats' mournful calls to die down before continuing. "Tomorrow I will send a patrol to inform Daisy. She will want to know about her son. Tonight, we mourn his passing." Firestar raised his head to look at the stars of Silverpelt, just beginning to sparkle into view. "Berryfoot was a brave and energetic warrior. May StarClan treat him well."

Firestar cleared his throat. "Many warriors were also injured in battle. But, thanks to our efforts, four of the wolves are dead. The forest is still unsafe, however."

His gaze swept the crowd. "And now, on a lighter note, I would like to recompense one of our apprentices who fought extremely bravely in battle. Oakpaw, I believe you are ready for your warrior name."

Scattered cheers broke out among the clan; Honeypaw's yowl was the loudest. "Yeah! Go Oakpaw!"

The brown-and-white tom rose to his paws, looking pleasantly surprised. He padded up to Firestar and knelt in front of his mentor.

The flame-colored tom stared up at Silverpelt. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Oakpaw bowed his head as Firestar said, "Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," he murmured.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oakpaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Oakheart. StarClan honors your bravery and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar placed his head on top of Oakheart's, and the tom gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Oakheart! Oakheart!" ThunderClan's voices rose in the chant.

Oakheart held his head high as he headed back to his seat. His amber eyes searched the crowd for one cat in particular, but she was the only one not present at the ceremony.

To be continued...

---------------------------------

Review please!


	16. Chapter 14

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Thank you, Rabbitstorm!

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

After the meeting, Leafpool had made up her mind: her sister could be as grumpy as she liked, but Moonpaw was missing. With the still-present threat of the wolves, the apprentice could be in grave danger.

"Firestar!" Leafpool weaved through the throng of cats toward him. The ThunderClan leader paused, waiting for her to catch up.

"There you are, Leafpool," he finally meowed. "I need to speak to you." Turning, he leaped up the rocks to his den above the Highledge. Leafpool bounded after him.

Inside, Firestar sat and gestured for her to do the same. Leafpool crouched, bowing her head respectfully.

"How is Brambleclaw? I need him to resume deputy duties as soon as possible."

The question caught Leafpool off-guard. She sighed, considering this new matter. "Well…his injuries are similar to Brightheart's. He will need a while to recover, and then he might have to learn her fighting technique. He's lost one eye and almost lost the other," she added as an explanation.

Firestar nodded, eyes dark. "Then I must choose a replacement for him before moonhigh tomorrow."

"Yes. That might be the best." Leafpool sighed, raising her head to meet her father's eyes. "Firestar, Moonpaw's missing."

"What?" Firestar sat straighter. "She came back to camp with us, didn't she?"

"Yes, but she ran off from her den. She wasn't there during the clan meeting. I think she left camp."

Firestar looked up at the ceiling. "Great StarClan! An apprentice, out alone in the forest at night? What was she thinking?!"

"Can you send out a patrol?" Leafpool asked hopefully. She ducked her head, confessing, "I'm really worried about her!"

Firestar nodded, padding forward to lick her ear. "I'll send Cloudtail to organize one. He is the best tracker in the clan. We'll find out where she went."

"Thank you."

Oakheart, Wolfpaw and Cloudtail circled the camp, searching for Moonpaw's scent. Oakheart's mind was clouded with worries, but he forced them aside for the task at hand. _Where did she go?_ _And why?_ he wailed inwardly.

Remembering Leafpool's tip that Moonpaw had gone by the nursery, Oakheart headed in that direction. His heart leaped as he caught her sweet scent.

Following the scent around the nursery bush, he saw the nearly disguised tunnel. And he knew that Moonpaw was no longer in the camp.

Yowling to his clanmates, he pushed his way through the tunnel and emerged from the juniper bush. Wolfpaw and Cloudtail squeezed out behind him a moment later.

"She went this way," Oakheart announced.

Cloudtail nodded, sniffed the ground, and set off. The other two cats followed him as he weaved around bushes and plowed through undergrowth.

Several minutes later they returned to the exact same spot.

"She didn't go back in, did she?" Wolfpaw wondered, poking her head underneath the bush.

Oakheart shook his head. "We'd have heard if someone else found her." He glanced around the surrounding forest, half hoping the black she-cat would appear. His heart was torn with worry for Moonpaw. With the danger of wolves in the forest, she could be dead by now!

"This way!" exclaimed Cloudtail, rushing off in a different direction. Oakheart thanked StarClan and bounded after him.

The three cats raced through the forest. Everything was dark now, but they were hot on the trail. Branches whipped by Oakheart's face, scratching at him, tearing at his fur, but he didn't give them a second thought. _Moonpaw, we're coming!_

Abruptly Cloudtail yowled a warning and slid to a stop; Oakheart peered around him, afraid of what he might see. But it was only the stream, the border between ThunderClan and WindClan.

Cautiously, he padded forward, tasting the air. "She crossed here," he said disbelievingly. He shook his head. "But why would she go out on WindClan territory?"

"Maybe she was heading to the Moonpool," Wolfpaw suggested, pushing her nose consolingly into her brother's fur.

Oakheart relaxed slightly. "Maybe. But I thought the medicine cats stayed on ThunderClan territory…?"

"They do," Cloudtail pointed out grimly.

Going closer to the stream, Oakheart scented cats on the other bank. He sunk his claws into the dirt, hissing angrily. "WindClan were here! They could've taken Moonpaw!"

Cloudtail's eyes flashed dangerously. "If they did…" he trailed off, baring his teeth.

Wolfpaw spoke up. "Think logically, you guys. This is WindClan's border. Of course there would be patrols passing by here! There's no way to tell if she met up with a patrol."

"The Gathering is in a few days." Oakheart was forcing his voice to sound calm, to think logically. "We'll ask WindClan then if they saw her."

Cloudtail and Wolfpaw nodded and started back up the hill into the forest. Oakheart remained, staring out over the moorland. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I hope that's not too late for you, Moonpaw."

Moonpaw raced through a gorse tunnel and slowed to a stop behind Cougarpelt. Her eyes took in WindClan camp and she scented the air, recognizing barely any of the plentiful cat-scents. The unfamiliarity of it all made her shrink back, nervousness clawing at her belly.

The camp had a clearing in the center, reminding her of the ThunderClan camp. Around the edges was a border of gorse. A few extra bushes served as dens, while a fallen log nearby had a small pile of fresh-kill next to it.

Cougarpelt flicked his tail at her, signaling for her to stay with Crowfeather. Then he trotted over to the log and disappeared inside with his package of herbs.

"What are you doing here?" A fierce-looking tabby tom stalked up to her. "This isn't your territory. Get lost."

Crowfeather growled low in his throat. "Give a medicine cat a bit of respect, Tornear."

Tornear snorted. "Great. Now we've got two apprentice medicine cats running around. WindClan is definitely doomed."

Moonpaw bit her tongue. Speaking out against a warrior wouldn't be the best way to make a first impression. But already she was beginning to have doubts about this clan. _I hope not all of their warriors are this rude!_

From one of the gorse bushes came a thin brown tabby tom. The cat glanced curiously from Moonpaw to Crowfeather, asking, "Crowfeather, who is this?"

"ThunderClan medicine cat, apparently," Tornear pointed out sarcastically.

"Go stuff yourself with crowfood," Crowfeather snapped at him, before turning to the newcomer. He ducked his head. "Onestar, this is Moonpaw. She wants to help us."

The WindClan leader observed her warily. "You have had sufficient medicine cat training?"

"Yes, Onestar," she murmured shyly, pawing at the ground. "Cougarpelt asked for my help."

Onestar cast her a sharp look. "WindClan is not weak."

Moonpaw could see the bones sticking out on the warriors who had gathered around them, and the weariness in their stares. These cats were obviously in need of care, no matter what Onestar said.

"I only want to help," Moonpaw reassured him. "Cougarpelt tries hard. But he doesn't have all of his training yet. I can teach him."

A gray she-cat stepped up. Moonpaw recognized her as Ashfoot, deputy of WindClan. "We could use her help," she urged.

Onestar looked up at the starry sky and sighed. "All right. You may stay for now."

"Thank you, Onestar." Moonpaw bowed her head just as Cougarpelt approached. He glanced from his leader to Moonpaw, and then nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Onestar." Turning, he led Moonpaw toward the medicine cat den inside the log.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	17. Chapter 15

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 15**

"All right," Moonpaw declared, glancing about the medicine cat's den. There were herbs stacked neatly near the back, looking as if they had been untouched. _Cougarpelt doesn't know what they are, _Moonpaw realized. Cobwebs and marigold were in the front, the stocks low. "We'll probably need more of those," she pointed out.

Cougarpelt nodded. "I'll ask for a patrol as soon as possible."

"I'd like to see the injured cats. Then I'll know exactly what we'll need."

"Okay." Cougarpelt shrugged. "Everyone has little injuries. I haven't really treated those, because I need all the herbs for the worst ones. This way." He padded out of the den.

Moonpaw followed him out, glancing up at Silverpelt, glittering in the sky. _StarClan, please help me!_ she prayed, _I need to do the right thing._

Cougarpelt led her to the nearest gorse bush. "Usually, this is the nursery," he whispered, "But for now I'm keeping the injured cats in here."

Moonpaw nodded, slipping under the bush. A strong scent of blood, fear and sickness washed over her. Coughing, she mumbled, "Maybe you should bring them out into open air."

Cougarpelt ducked his head in embarrassment. "You're right." Raising his voice, he called out, "We're going outside, everyone."

Moonpaw backed out of the bush and waited as cats rustled out to lie down in the clearing. "Get a patrol to find moss or other soft bedding," she ordered.

As Cougarpelt went to find Crowfeather, Moonpaw observed the collection of cats. A light brown tom was stretched out on his side, a long gash down his back. The wound was no longer bleeding, though it would take a while to heal. As Moonpaw nudged him gently, the tom moaned, "Nooo. I don't want to go hunting. Don't make me, Tornear!"

Moonpaw backed away from the feverish tom and instead approached a black she-cat. Her left forepaw was bleeding slightly, the fur all around it bloodstained. She looked exhausted. When Moonpaw inquired to her about names, she sighed, "That's Owlwhisker. I'm Nightcloud." Raising her head weakly, she nodded to a nearby ginger tom. "That's Weaselfur. And over there is Snowpaw."

Her head dropped back down to her paws and in moments she was asleep.

Moonpaw quietly padded over to Weaselfur. The tom's pelt was bloody, and a sticky mass of cobwebs covered his side. He glanced up at her dazedly but didn't speak.

The last patient, Snowpaw, was a tiny white she-cat. She had various cuts and bruises all over, but her blue eyes were wide with fear. She jolted away when Moonpaw touched her shoulder.

"Don't hurt me!" she yelped.

Moonpaw licked her ears a few times to calm her down. "It's okay. The wolves are all gone." _For now,_ she added silently.

Cougarpelt, Crowfeather and a dark gray tom Moonpaw didn't recognize appeared just as she was finishing her inspection.

"What herbs do you need?" Crowfeather asked, looking eager to help.

Moonpaw went to check the herb collection Cougarpelt already had before replying, "Cobwebs and marigold. If you can't find enough cobwebs, bring dock leaves." She turned to add to Cougarpelt, "I want to check the whole clan for injuries. We can't have them getting infected." Back to the two warriors, she continued, "Some horsetail and wild garlic, if you can find any. A bit of thyme and feverfew. Lots of juniper berries, and if you could get some bedding, too, that would be nice."

Crowfeather and the other tom nodded. After quickly reiterating the list, the two cats raced out of camp. Moonpaw turned to Cougarpelt. "Could you get all cats to come check in with me sometime tomorrow?"

"Okay." He headed off to Onestar's den.

Moonpaw looked over the cats in her charge. Most of them were now drifting off to sleep; it reminded her of how tired she was.

Taking the last of the cobwebs from Cougarpelt's den, she applied them to Nightcloud's leg and Weaselfur's injury. The other cats could do without tonight. She took some marigold to Owlwhisker, who continued complaining and moaning. Moonpaw hoped Crowfeather could find feverfew, for his sake.

Snowpaw was still wide awake, so Moonpaw gave her a few poppy seeds before sitting down, watching over the resting cats.

Cougarpelt appeared at her side. "Good work," he mewed, gazing around in amazement.

"I think they should stay out here," Moonpaw whispered. "There's more air, and they're probably more comfortable."

Cougarpelt nodded. "You're the medicine cat." He looked away, sighing, "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

Moonpaw gave his ear a quick lick. "Of course you are! You just need someone to mentor you."

"Yeah, but you're so good at it. I don't even know what herbs to use."

"Yet," Moonpaw pointed out. "I wasn't a master when I first was apprenticed, you know."

Cougarpelt sighed, bowing his head. He suddenly looked like the young apprentice he was.

Moonpaw nudged him. "Get some sleep. I'll watch over them for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. You look like you forgot what sleep was," Moonpaw purred.

Cougarpelt smiled slightly. "Okay. Thanks."

He padded inside the log. Moonpaw shook her head in amusement and gazed up at the sky, thoughts drifting back to ThunderClan.

_I wonder what Oakpaw's doing right now…_

When Moonpaw's eyelids finally felt as heavy as boulders, she stood from her spot as sentry. Yawning and stretching out her sleeping limbs, Moonpaw then padded inside the log.

The den was pleasantly dark, moonlight filtering in through cracks in the wood. A musky scent of herbs drifted in her nostrils, making her all the more sleepy.

Moonpaw saw the small brown bundle of fur that was Cougarpelt, curled up in the largest moonbeam. His silver-tinted pelt rose and fell steadily as he slept.

Settling in next to him, Moonpaw closed her eyes. She could still feel his warmth, comforting at her side.

However, she couldn't help but wish it was a different tom who slept beside her.

Moonpaw blinked awake to see she was in the middle of the ThunderClan camp. The clearing was silent, trees whispering in the background.

A ghostly gray cat stepped out of the shadows. "Moonpaw!"

"Dawnpaw? Is that you?" Moonpaw raised her head.

"Yes, it's me, you stupid furball," Dawnpaw giggled. She bounced over to her, giving her healing shoulder a rapid lick. "Except I have news. I'm no longer Dawnpaw…"

Pausing dramatically, she announced, "I'm Dawnbreak now!"

Moonpaw pushed her nose into her sister's fur, inhaling her sweet scent. "That's good for you," she purred.

Stepping back, she asked nervously, "Is StarClan mad at me? After what I've done?"

"That is not for you to know," Dawnbreak chided gently. She turned away, hiding her eyes as she mewed, "StarClan have something to show you."

The clearing changed; it was still ThunderClan camp, but it was filled with cats. Moonpaw could make out friends in the crowd. Over all the cats came a loud chant:

"Oakheart! Oakheart!"

"Oh…" Moonpaw breathed. _He's a warrior now! _she thought excitedly.

Then she saw the white-and-brown tom, amber eyes gazing about the clearing. His eyes settled on her for a moment – no, _through_ her, Moonpaw knew. She was not really there.

But still, she raised her head, eyes shining, hoping that wherever her friend was, he knew she was proud of him.

To be continued...

------------------------------------

Review please!


	18. Chapter 16

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait...I know it's been a long time since I posted, but it's cram for exam time :P

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

"Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw woke up with a jolt. "Huh?" she mumbled blearily.

Cougarpelt's face appeared above her. "Crowfeather and Webfoot are back. They've got the herbs."

"Oh." Moonpaw shook her head, clearing sleep and thoughts of Oakheart from her mind. She had her duty to perform! "Okay. Bring them over here."

Moonpaw gave her ruffled fur a few quick licks as she stepped out into the sunlight. She was just sitting down when two dark gray toms approached.

Rapidly, Moonpaw cast a glance over the cats in her charge: Owlwhisker was still asleep, twitching slightly. Nightcloud slowly chewed some fresh-kill a warrior had brought her. Lying across a flat rock, Weaselfur dozed in the pale leaf-bare sunlight. Snowpaw was wide awake, eyes darting around fearfully.

Crowfeather dropped a bundle of herbs at Moonpaw's paws, returning her attention to the present. "Here," he mewed, "Horsetail, feverfew, marigold, cobwebs and thyme." He peeled the cobwebs off one paw. Webfoot appeared behind him with juniper berries wrapped up in dock leaves and more cobwebs.

"We'll go find extra bedding, too," Crowfeather offered.

"Yes, thank you," Moonpaw said, blinking gratefully at him.

The two toms nodded and vanished through the entrance tunnel. Moonpaw nosed the herbs at her paws. "Cougarpelt?"

The brown tom looked up from where he had been talking quietly with Snowpaw. "Yes?"

Moonpaw flicked her tail at him. "Come. I'll show you how to use these herbs."

She picked up the small flowers of feverfew and padded over to Owlwhisker. "What would you do for him?"

Owlwhisker opened his eyes, groaning, "It's too bright."

Cougarpelt cocked his head to one side, thinking. "Um…marigold for the wound?"

Moonpaw nodded encouragingly. "That's a good start." She placed a paw over Owlwhisker's cheek, feeling head radiating from his skin. "Feel."

Tentatively, Cougarpelt touched his fur and frowned up at Moonpaw. "He's hot!"

"He has a fever," explained Moonpaw. "Did Barkface tell you what to use for fevers?"

"No." Cougarpelt scuffled at the ground.

"Okay, then. Pay attention." Moonpaw chewed up a few petals of the feverfew. "This is feverfew," she continued as she spat it out. "You give it to feverish cats to eat."

Stepping back, she gestured Cougarpelt forward. After glancing at her, he took some more feverfew and chewed it up. Placing the herb in front of Owlwhisker, he coaxed the tom back to the land of the living.

"But I hate voles," Owlwhisker complained, sniffing the herbs.

After he had swallowed down all of the feverfew, Moonpaw returned. "Good job," she purred, making Cougarpelt duck his head in embarrassment. "We'll need to give him some horsetail now, to treat his infected wound."

Moonpaw prodded some green stalks. "We'll have to chew them up, and then we'll apply them to his back."

Cougarpelt picked up one of the herbs, chewed it up, and scraped it out of his mouth. "Eww. That tastes gross."

"At least it works," chirped Moonpaw, taking the horsetail and bounding over to Owlwhisker. "This might sting a little."

She pressed the herb onto the wound as Cougarpelt watched. Owlwhisker twisted around. "What? Ow! That hurts! Stop it!"

Moonpaw shoved his shoulder, forcing him to lie back down. "Stay still!" Owlwhisker continued to writhe under her paws. She grunted, holding him down.

"Cougarpelt?" She flicked her tail toward the collection of bright red berries. "Those are juniper berries. They help weak cats heal, and sometimes put them to sleep. Don't confuse them with deathberries, though."

Cougarpelt nodded, inhaling the berries' scent. "Barkface told me about deathberries."

"Good. Now, give Owlwhisker a juniper berry." She yelped as Owlwhisker pushed her off.

Cougarpelt picked up a big, round berry and trotted over to the brown warrior. "Here," he said, pushing it in front of his nose. "Eat."

"Do I have to?" Owlwhisker sighed and chewed the berry slowly. Cougarpelt waited until he was done and was dozing off, and then headed back to Moonpaw. "What's next?"

"Nightcloud," decided Moonpaw. "She'll need cobwebs."

"Okay." Cougarpelt reached for the cobwebs, wrapping them around one paw.

"Wait!" Moonpaw warned, darting to the black she-cat's side. "We need to clean the wound first. No need getting infection in there."

"Oh. Sorry." Cougarpelt stood by as she knelt beside Nightcloud.

"Can I see your foreleg for a moment?"

Nightcloud raised her head warily. "Not like there's anything else I can do with it." She shifted her leg into clear view, and Moonpaw proceeded to lick it clean of blood.

"Has it given you any pain lately?" she asked as she licked.

"No." Nightcloud closed her eyes, lying back down.

A moment later Moonpaw raised her head. "All right. Cougarpelt, cobwebs?"

He nodded, stepping forward. He swabbed his paw against the wound, covering it with a sticky mass of webs.

"Good," Moonpaw purred. "Nightcloud, try not to touch it for the next few hours. Okay?"

The she-cat nodded sleepily, and the two medicine cats moved on to Weaselfur.

Weaselfur looked up as they approached. "And how are you feeling?" inquired Moonpaw.

Weaselfur turned his head to examine the bloody cobwebs coating his side. "Okay, I guess. I could use some more cobwebs, though."

Moonpaw nodded and asked Cougarpelt to get them. Meanwhile, she peeled off the old layer of cobwebs, sighing in relief when she saw that most of the wound was already healing over. She settled down and began to lick.

"Got them!" Cougarpelt ran up.

"Good." Moonpaw stepped back, looking over the wound. "It's healing well, see?"

Cougarpelt nodded. "You'll need more marigold?" he suggested.

"Yes. You're catching on well," she added with a smile. "We'll need a bit of cobwebs first, for the part that's still bleeding. Then we can move on to marigold."

Cougarpelt nodded and began expertly applying the cobwebs. Moonpaw watched proudly. _That wasn't so hard after all!_

"Do you want me to get the marigold?" Cougarpelt asked when he was done.

Moonpaw nodded. "Yes, thanks."

While he was gone she cast a quick glance around the clearing. They still had Snowpaw to work with, and Moonpaw was worried about the jumpy young cat. She shouldn't be afraid, so many days after the wolves' attack.

Once Cougarpelt had tended to Weaselfur, under her watchful supervision, Moonpaw brought Cougarpelt aside.

"What happened to Snowpaw?" she whispered, gazing over at the white she-cat.

Cougarpelt's eyes glazed over. "She's my sister," he choked out. "She used to help me in the medicine cat den all the time. Then the wolves attacked camp and she hid in there. One wolf came after her. Barkface jumped in front of her and…and took the blow that would've killed her." Cougarpelt shook his head. "She's been traumatized ever since."

"I'll see what I can do." Moonpaw gave her friend a lick on the ear, and then padded over briskly to the white she-cat. "Snowpaw?"

The apprentice leaped to her paws. "What?" Her blue eyes flashed around the clearing nervously. "Wolves?"

"No." Moonpaw dragged over a herb from the pile. "Here's something for you."

Snowpaw sniffed the herb warily, glancing up at her curiously.

"Eat it." Moonpaw nudged the herb closer, eyes soft. "It won't hurt you."

Snowpaw ate, taking small bites and making faces that told Moonpaw she didn't altogether enjoy the healing herb. When she finished, Snowpaw looked almost sleepy. She curled up on the ground and napped.

"What was that?" Cougarpelt asked, eyes wide.

"Thyme. It calms cats." Moonpaw turned from the sleeping apprentice to examine their pile of herbs. "We should put these in the den."

"Sure." Cougarpelt picked out some juniper berries and carried them inside. Moonpaw was about to follow with the horsetail when Crowfeather and Webfoot burst into camp, panting.

"The wolves are coming!" Crowfeather yowled.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------

Please review!


	19. Chapter 17

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Now it's summer and I'm back! I apologize again for the wait, and I will keep posting as fast as I can.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17**

Moonpaw's blood ran cold at his words. Cougarpelt appeared from his den, eyes wild.

"We have to get the injured cats out of here!"

Moonpaw nodded, thinking quickly. _The medicine cat's den? No, the wolves can get in there. Um…_ She glanced about. The nursery bush. Gorse all around. But there was no secure hiding place. They'd have to take a chance.

"Into the den!" she shouted, hurtling over to Nightcloud and helping her to her paws. "Now!"

Nightcloud limped for the log, eyes wide. Weaselfur wasn't far behind. Cougarpelt grasped Snowpaw by her scruff and dragged her inside. Moonpaw glanced around wildly. _Owlwhisker! Where is he?!_

She caught sight of the tom sleeping where they'd left him. Moonpaw raced over, sinking her teeth into the back of his neck and struggling to force him up.

Crowfeather streaked over, hauling Owlwhisker, still asleep, to his paws. With his help, Moonpaw managed to pull Owlwhisker to the den.

"Stay in there!" Crowfeather ordered.

"But-" Moonpaw met his flaming blue gaze and nodded meekly. "Okay."

WindClan cats now swarmed the clearing, taking up battle-ready positions. Moonpaw watched, crouched in the medicine cat's den entrance. Onestar was yowling orders, perched atop a rock. Cats streamed about in the clearing, fear-scent strong.

Then it happened.

A howl split the air, otherworldly and mournful. The sound sent chills down Moonpaw's spine.

Cougarpelt arrived at her side. "The cats are all settled in," he meowed. "I'm going out to fight."

"Good luck," she murmured, praying for his safety.

Cougarpelt licked her ear. "You too. May StarClan keep you safe."

Moonpaw closed her eyes, wishing it were Oakheart at her side and that she were fighting with him. But the ruthless truth was that she was in WindClan camp, about to be attacked by the pack of wolves.

Moonpaw darted farther inside the log to check on the injured cats. Owlwhisker had barely woken up, staring sleepily at the wall as Nightcloud told him what was happening. Weaselfur had his claws unsheathed, glaring at the log's entrance, ready to fight. Snowpaw crouched beside him, but her blue gaze was cool and only slightly frightened. The thyme had had a good effect on her.

Moonpaw padded up to the other apprentice. "Snowpaw?"

"Yes?" she glanced up, curious.

Moonpaw swallowed hard. The task she was about to give Snowpaw was something she could do herself. But Moonpaw didn't want to face her old clan again so soon. "I have a job for you. WindClan will need help. Run over to ThunderClan territory and ask for help. You do know where it is, don't you?"

Snowpaw nodded, expression serious. "Weaselfur showed me the border."

"Okay. Go there. If you can't find a patrol, find the stone hollow down by the lake. That's our – their – camp."

Snowpaw rose to her paws. "I'll run as fast as I can," she promised, heading for the entrance to the den. She slipped around behind the log and was gone.

Moonpaw sighed. _StarClan, please help her hurry!_ She cast a worried glance around camp. WindClan would put up a good fight, she knew, but their warriors were thin and weak from the wolves' plague. They would all be killed if they weren't careful!

At that moment a single wolf stepped through the gorse tunnel. Moonpaw was surprised to see its pelt a light brown instead of the usual stone gray. Curious amber eyes took in the camp, noticing the crouching, hissing cats. Hunger flashed in the wolf's eyes and it barked, lunging for the nearest cat.

Chaos broke loose! The gorse walls burst, leaves flying everywhere as wolves charged through. The three wolves ThunderClan had chased off were among them, pelts battle-scarred and eyes angry. They were joined by the brown wolf and two of their fellows. Moonpaw's ears flattened against her head and she hardly dared to breathe as she watched the ghastly spectacle. Fur and blood spattered everywhere, screeching cats whirling and diving. The wolves howled and twisted, their bulky forms easy to distinguish in the mass.

Moonpaw caught sight of Ashfoot, thrown into the air, pelt bloody. Cougarpelt was at her side in an instant, applying cobwebs. Moonpaw felt a surge of pride for her friend.

So far only one wolf had dared approach the log; before it had gotten within two fox-lengths, a white she-cat had leaped onto its back, yowling. She reminded Moonpaw of Snowpaw. Was this she-cat her mother? Moonpaw willed the brave cat on, and the WindClan queen succeeded in drawing the wolf back into the thick of the battle.

Through a momentary parting in the fray, Moonpaw saw Webfoot lying on the ground still. Her heart jolted in her chest. _No!_ She gazed around wildly for Cougarpelt, but the medicine cat was still on the other side of the clearing, kneeling beside a blood-soaked Onestar.

A cat hobbled past, and Moonpaw realized with a shock that even the elders were fighting! The old tom slashed madly at the approaching wolves just as if he were an able warrior.

A wolf plowed through the nearby fresh-kill pile, tumbling it to the ground. It turned, jaws snapping hungrily at a rabbit. Moonpaw shrank back nervously.

"That's our prey, foxdung!" Crowfeather spat, hurtling toward the wolf. He leaped upon its back, clawing madly.

Yowling, the wolf turned, reaching for the tom. Crowfeather hung just out of its reach.

"Hang on!" Moonpaw yowled, springing out of hiding. She flew at the wolf's face, claws outstretched.

"Moonpaw, no!"

The wolf howled in pain and Moonpaw jumped back. She tripped over a rolling juniper berry and with a yelp fell to the ground. She scrambled to get back to her paws.

Too late, she saw the wolf's mouth coming down, teeth dripping with blood.

Moonpaw screamed and tried to pull away, but the jaws sunk into her back. Pain scorched through her and she writhed in the wolf's grasp.

Panting, the wolf raised its head in triumph and shook her. Moonpaw screeched all the louder as she felt her skin tearing, the clearing spinning and jerking around her.

"Put her down," Crowfeather hissed, charging at the wolf. A paw swept him aside, sending him reeling into the log. There was a sickening crack and Crowfeather slumped against the bark, staring up in helpless horror.

Moonpaw gasped for breath as she looked down at him. _StarClan help me!_

To be continued...

--------------------------------

Review please!


	20. Chapter 18

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 18**

Oakheart had just returned from hunting with Wolfpaw and her mentor, Dustpelt, when a small white she-cat burst through the thorn tunnel.

"Help!" she gasped, taking deep gulps of air. "WindClan – camp – attacked!"

_WindClan?_ Oakheart exchanged a glance with Wolfpaw. _That's where Moonpaw might be!_

He dropped his catches on the fresh-kill pile and raced off to get Firestar. He relayed the WindClan cat's message on the way down from his den. Firestar's eyes flashed.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" he yowled, diving into the crowd of already-appearing cats. The clan backed off slightly, giving him and Oakheart room to reach the she-cat.

"You say the wolves are attacking?" he asked her sharply.

The white she-cat nodded, crouched on the ground with her eyes wide in fear. "Please help us!"

Firestar nodded, troubled; he was good friends with many WindClan cats. "I'll need a patrol. Dustpelt, Wolfpaw, Oakheart, Ferncloud, Honeypaw, Brackenfur –"

"Bring a medicine cat," the she-cat interrupted, gasping.

Firestar frowned at her slightly but nevertheless continued. "Leafpool, bring supplies. Hazelgaze, Mousetail, you two come as well."

The siblings nodded fiercely, fire in their eyes. They wanted to avenge Berryfoot's death.

"Lead on," ordered Firestar, turning to the she-cat.

Staggering to her paws, she led them out of camp.

The patrol charged across WindClan territory. Oakheart's heart pounded loudly in his ears. _StarClan, please let Moonpaw be all right!_ His every muscle was tense, dependant on her survival.

Firestar suddenly stopped, raising his tail to halt the battle-ready cats. Oakheart lifted his head and scented the breeze; a strong fear-scent drifted from the hollow below. Mingled in with it was the unmistakable stink of the wolves.

Firestar's gaze swept his clan, pride in his eyes. He knew they would put up a good fight, each cat ready to battle with tooth and claw for the territory they lived in. Finally he nodded and with another signal the cats poured down the ravine, battle cries echoing around them.

Oakheart was only a step behind his leader as they burst through the tunnel into WindClan camp. Wolfpaw and the white she-cat were at his heels.

A fierce yowl rocked the clearing filled with warring cats and six hungry wolves. For a moment the scene seemed to freeze; then ThunderClan's tide of cats swept into the fray, taking up the fight with fresh energy. Oakheart's eyes raked the fight, searching for one cat in particular.

His heart leaped into his throat as he saw a wolf with a small black she-cat clutched in its mouth. Snarling, he flung himself toward it.

The wolf whirled around, Moonpaw still clamped in its jaws. A low growl escaped the creature and its teeth sunk further into her back. Moonpaw's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Let her go!" Oakheart slammed into the wolf's shoulder, forcing it to drop Moonpaw. Oakheart dodged away from its snapping jaws, slicing at its neck. The wolf lunged.

Oakheart dived under the wolf's reaching maw, crawling until its belly. With one quick slash upward he fatally wounded the horrible creature.

Shrieking in pain, the wolf tore around, eyes flashing at him. It leaped again, claws scraping the ground a mouse-length from Oakheart's shoulder. He jerked away, sinking his claws into the side of the wolf's face.

A long howl pierced the air. Then the wolf staggered, fell to the ground, and lay still.

"Well done," a voice rasped. Oakheart turned to see a dark gray tom braced against the log, looking up at him.

"Erm, thanks," he mumbled in embarrassment, padding over to Moonpaw. "Moonpaw?"

The black she-cat slowly raised her head, wincing. Her emerald eyes blinked wearily, then shone up at him. "Thanks. You saved my life."

Oakheart purred, enjoying the admiration in her eyes. He moved to lick the marks gorged down her back, but then remembered they had an audience. He glanced awkwardly at the dark gray tom.

"I'll guard the medicine cat's den." With an effort, the WindClan tom pushed himself up against the log and limped around to its entrance.

Oakheart stood alone for a moment, facing Moonpaw. The battle faded into the distance around them as he looked into her sparkling eyes. Finally he stepped forward, mewing, "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Moonpaw cast an uncertain glance around at the battle. "What about WindClan?"

"They've got enough warriors to help them." Oakheart helped her to her paws and, bracing her against his shoulder, they padded out of the clearing.

Moonpaw flopped down on the ground somewhere in ThunderClan territory. She sighed in relief, twisting around to examine the cuts on her back. She winced slightly but began to lick them clean.

Privately, she was thankful to be back home. And back with Oakheart, too! She closed her eyes, knowing she would miss her friends in WindClan but certain ThunderClan was the clan she was destined to be with.

"I'm glad you're back." Oakheart settled down beside her, stretching out his neck to lick her wounds.

Moonpaw lay down, eyes closed, taking comfort in his gentle touch. "Me too." She sighed. "I missed you, you know."

Oakheart paused. "I did, too."

Moonpaw raised her head, smiling weakly. "I never did congratulate you for becoming a warrior."

Oakheart ducked his head, embarrassed. "Yeah, well-" He froze as Moonpaw gave his ear a lick.

"There you go," she purred. "Congrats."

Oakheart laughed softly. He continued to clean her wounds for a moment before saying seriously, "Moonpaw, when you went missing I was so worried about you. I thought you'd died before I could tell you…"

He turned away, murmuring, "Before I could tell you I loved you."

Moonpaw's paws tingled at that thought. "You…love me?" she whispered.

"I always thought it could somehow work out," he mumbled. "Even though you're a medicine cat and I'm a warrior."

Moonpaw closed her eyes, turning her head away. Oakheart pressed his nose against her cheek, begging, "Please, Moonpaw, tell me if you feel the same way. I need to know…"

"I wish I could," Moonpaw whispered. Her heart was torn now, more than ever, but the warrior code held her back.

A suddenly yowl made both of them jump. Oakheart leaped to his paws.

"It came from over here!" He vanished through the undergrowth.

"Oakheart, wait!" Moonpaw called, racing after him and following his scent through the bushes.

The tom skidded to a stop and Moonpaw nearly ran into him. She stepped around him and peered into the clearing split by a stream, the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan.

With a gasp of shock, she recognized Russetfur, the ShadowClan deputy, caught in a Twoleg trap. She trashed wildly, her choked yowls echoing around them. The trap had snared her around her neck, and blood poured from the wound.

Moonpaw padded forward, eyes wide.

"Moonpaw, be careful!" Oakheart warned, but she ignored him.

Russetfur stared up at her, tried to say something, and was choked off by the trap. Gasping once for breath, she fell back and lay still.

To be continued...

----------------------------------

Please review!

Author's Note: This is about the half-way point of the whole story, and so I'd like to know what you guys think: should I write the whole story under 'Rising Moon' or would you prefer if I split it into a sequel? The sequel would have updated allegiances.

Either way would be fine with me.


	21. Chapter 19

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Finally, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait for this one.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 19**

Oakheart and Moonpaw raced into ThunderClan camp and nearly ran into the cats just returning from battle. They slowed their pace, exchanging relieved looks. No one would notice they had disappeared.

Firestar leaped up on the Highledge, calling to the clan. His pelt was matted with blood, but his eyes shone with victory. Moonpaw and Oakheart sat beside Wolfpaw, hanging back at the edge of the clearing.

As ThunderClan gathered beneath Firestar, he yowled, "With the help of WindClan, we have destroyed the last of the wolf pack! Our patrol escaped with only injuries."

_And WindClan? _Moonpaw wondered worriedly. She remembered seeing the clan suffer through the first part of the battle and her belly knotted with concern. _StarClan, help them!_

Firestar gazed around the camp. "Our two apprentices fought well in battle. I believe it is now the time for them to receive their warrior names."

Moonpaw spotted Honeypaw, sitting up straighter and raising her head proudly. Beside her and Oakheart, Wolfpaw's eyes widened in amazement. "Us? Really?"

"What? You thought you'd be an apprentice forever?" Amused, Oakheart nuzzled his sister's ear. "Go on. You deserve to be a warrior."

Moonpaw gave her a smile and nodded.

Wolfpaw flicked her tail nervously and made her way through the crowd. She joined Honeypaw, Dustpelt, Ferncloud and a pregnant Squirrelflight at the base of the Highledge.

Firestar bounded down to meet them. "Honeypaw," he began as the golden she-cat strode forward. "You have fought and trained hard under two mentors for your warrior name. You will make ThunderClan proud." He raised his eyes to the darkening sky. "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Honeypaw swelled with pride as Firestar spoke directly to her. "Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said loud enough for even Oakheart and Moonpaw to hear clearly. Moonpaw felt a smile touch her lips, and she rubbed her shoulder against Oakheart's.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Honeypaw, from this moment forth you will be known as Honeydew. StarClan honors your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar placed his muzzle on Honeydew's head, and she licked his shoulder respectfully. As Honeydew turned to face the clan, grinning broadly, the cats called out her name.

"Honeydew! Honeydew!"

Squirrelflight and Ferncloud followed her back to her seat, both looking proud.

"Now, Wolfpaw," Firestar announced. The clan quieted. Beside her, Oakheart tensed and Moonpaw knew why. Being named after a wolf, after the attacks, was a burden Moonpaw knew her friend was carrying. She blinked up at the stars; a close-knit threesome shone extraordinarily bright. _StarClan, give her a good name, please!_

Wolfpaw bowed her head, looking nervous, as Firestar began. "You have fought with the courage and strength of a warrior, and you carry out duty with the maturity of one." Moonpaw guessed the shy she-cat was blushing by now.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Moonpaw waited with bated breath.

Turning to Wolfpaw, Firestar asked, "Wolfpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she murmured.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Wolfpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wolfspirit. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

As he laid his muzzle on her head, Wolfspirit gave his shoulder a respectful lick. Then she stepped back, eyes glittering.

"Wolfspirit!" Moonpaw yowled, and soon the other cats joined in her call. Wolfspirit smiled and padded over to sit with her brother and Moonpaw.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Oakheart purred, grinning.

"I guess it wasn't," Wolfspirit smiled back.

Moonpaw touched noses with her friend. "Congratulations!"

Firestar yowled for silence again; the cats turned to face him, eyes curious. _What else could be happening?_ Moonpaw wondered.

Firestar stood back up on the Highledge; his gaze traveled over the clan and then he closed his eyes. "Brambleclaw was injured severely in the first attack from the wolves. Until he recovers, I must appoint a replacement deputy."

Opening his eyes and raising his head, Firestar continued, "I say these words before Brambleclaw and the spirits of all StarClan, so that they may hear and approve my choice." He took a deep breath. "Brackenfur will be deputy of ThunderClan."

Moonpaw saw the golden brown warrior stand, his eyes wide in shock. He padded forward and Firestar leaped down to meet him.

Touching noses with his leader, Brackenfur mumbled, "Thank you, Firestar. I'll do my best to help the clan."

Honeydew was the first to call out, "Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" The clan joined in the chant, Moonpaw swelling with pride for her foster father.

Soon the cats were dispersing all around them. Cinderpaw came by to congratulate Wolfspirit.

"Moonpaw!" Moonpaw looked up to see Leafpool making her way toward her. "I would like to see you in my den. Now."

Moonpaw nodded, ducking her head. All of her happiness dissolved in an instant. Surely now she'd get in trouble for running away.

Moonpaw glanced back her friends. "I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck," Wolfspirit said, eyes sympathetic. Oakheart gave her a friendly lick.

Moonpaw turned and reluctantly padded after her mentor.

"Moonpaw." Leafpool addressed her curtly. She sat with her tail curled neatly over her paws, while the apprentice in question crouched in front of her. "You know you shouldn't have done that."

Moonpaw stared purposely at a small stone lying by her right front paw. "I'm sorry, Leafpool. I – I just got a little emotional, that's all."

Leafpool shook her head sadly. "Running away doesn't solve anything."

"I wasn't going to," Moonpaw confessed. "I only wanted to be alone for a while. But then Cougarpelt asked for my help and I couldn't just leave."

"Cougarpelt?"  
"WindClan's medicine cat." Moonpaw raised her head. "Barkface died in the wolf attacks and his apprentice had to take over."

Leafpool nodded, eyes distant. It was a long time before she spoke. "I understand how you felt, Moonpaw. When I was an apprentice I went to help Mothwing and RiverClan when their cats were sick from the Twoleg stuff." She stepped forward to touch Moonpaw's shoulder with her tail. "But it is best to tell me first," she purred gently.

Moonpaw was shocked. "You mean it's _alright_ to help other clans?"

"Yes and no," Leafpool explained. "We're medicine cats; we're closer than normal warriors. Occasional help is usually for the best."

Moonpaw got to her paws. "So you're not mad at me?" she asked hopefully.

Leafpool smiled. "Only a little bit. Firestar will want me to reprimand you, though, so I'll ask you to take care of the elders for the next few days."

"Okay." Moonpaw shrugged. She paused on her way to the exit. "Can I go to the Gathering, though?"

Leafpool considered. "Well…maybe if you do a really good job with the elders…"

"Thanks!" She grinned and bounded out from under the fern curtain. Leafpool sighed and rolled her eyes at her apprentice's retreating back.

Russetfur's death had completely escaped Moonpaw's mind.

To be continued...

----------------------------------

Please review!


	22. Chapter 20

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20**

Leafpool shuffled through her herb collection, the moonlight filtering in through the fern curtain and caressing her silver-tinted fur. Her gaze was troubled; tonight sleep had evaded her like a hiding mouse, just out of her reach.

Leafpool sighed and cast her gaze over her two apprentices, curled up in their mossy nests: Cinderpaw, her gray flanks rising and falling steadily, and Moonpaw, wrapped tightly into a ball.

Leafpool padded further into her den, entering the dark crevice at the back where she kept her own nest. She lay down, sweeping her tail over her face and closing her eyes. Although her limbs proved themselves to be exhausted, sleep lingered just at the edges of her vision.

Groaning, she rolled over and tried to find a more comfortable position. She burrowed down into her nest and curled up. Moss draped over her eyes and she blew it off.

She stood back up, shaking grass from her pelt. Nothing was working.

Sighing tiredly, she trotted back out into the main den. She had already sorted her herbs four times. Even that wouldn't make her sleep.

Leafpool brushed through the curtain of ferns, enjoying their cool touch on her back. She blinked out at the dark camp.

All was silent and still, sleep's soft blanket enveloping the forest. Only the smallest of breezes swirled through the air, cooling Leafpool's pelt. She turned into the wind, inhaling deeply.

A sweet scent of herbs washed over her, calming her restless nerves. _Spottedleaf!_ Steps quickening, Leafpool followed the scent. She passed by the empty apprentices' den and the quiet nursery bush where her sister slept. The warriors' large den carried a strong scent of the cats within, snuggled up together.

Leafpool paused, memories of her and her beloved whisking her away. _Oh, Crowfeather, why did you have to leave?_ Leafpool closed her eyes, imagining the blissful brush of his pelt against her own. The love they had once shared was no more, broken by the code and by their respective clan loyalties.

Shaking her head to clear it, Leafpool padded onward. She glanced at the elders' den, where Brambleclaw was splayed outside, dozing. From this angle his injured face looked almost normal; the young, powerfully built warrior looked out of place and lonely at his new den.

Turning away, Leafpool saw the Highledge, a figure of loyalty and leadership in the silent clearing. Its strong aura gave Leafpool a surge of pride for being a ThunderClan cat. She would fight until her last breath for her clan, she knew.

Her paws took her past the camp, her home, to the thorn tunnel. The tunnel was dark and menacing in the night, and the forest beyond was just as mysterious. But Spottedleaf's enticing scent led her onward.

Emerging out into a black sea of shadowy plants and trees, Leafpool called out in a whisper, "Spottedleaf, where are you?"

The ancient medicine cat didn't answer, only sending a wave of wind to drive her into the bushes.

Leafpool struggled against the cold air, reminiscent of the soon-to-come leaf-bare. Leaves coated the ground, crackling beneath her paws. Leaf-fall had come, and soon the sinister icy winds and cold snows of leaf-bare would prowl into the forest. The last leaf-bare had been a difficult struggle for ThunderClan. Leafpool prayed the next one would not be as hard.

The wind whispered her name and Leafpool whirled about, searching the undergrowth. No cat approached her.

"Spottedleaf?"

A twig snapped as a cat padded out of the bushes. Leafpool tensed, but the gray she-cat sparkled with the stars above. She was a warrior of StarClan.

"Leafpool," the cat murmured, voice the breeze in her fur. Her scent was somewhat familiar, tingling Leafpool's nose.

Leafpool stepped forward, sniffing cautiously. Then she gasped in recognition. "Dawnkit!"

The cat didn't reply, only smiling and giving a small nod.

"Does StarClan have a message for me?" Leafpool dared ask. She crouched low to the ground, eyes wide with reverence.

The cat raised her eyes to the sky, the stars reflecting in her bold green eyes. "_Betrayal will spill blood of old wounds. A terrible danger comes to prowl the forest. Night will send aid, and will replenish the spirit of the forest."_

"But you already told me that!" Leafpool called after the fading cat. Dawnkit's eyes glittered, and then she was gone.

Leafpool sighed, suddenly very tired. She slumped to the ground, closing her eyes. When she opened them, she was standing back in the medicine cat's den. Moonpaw and Cinderpaw's sleeping forms were gone; this was obviously a dream.

Leafpool looked around, seeing her herbs just as she had left them. She nudged a marigold leaf closer to the rest of its kind, deep in thought.

"Leafpool!" A soft voice made her jump. Leafpool whisked around in time to see a tortoiseshell she-cat slip in. She stepped into a pool of moonlight, pelt turning a starry silver.

"Spottedleaf," Leafpool breathed. "Do you have news for me, too?"

Spottedleaf shook her head. "Dawnbreak spoke to you already, yet you are confused."

"The prophecy is over, isn't it?" Leafpool puzzled. "The danger of the wolves came, and now they're gone."

"The prophecy has two more lines," Spottedleaf revealed to her. "_Three cats have been chosen. They alone can save the clans._ The prophecy is not complete until those cats appear."

"So they're not born yet?" Leafpool wondered.

"I cannot say."

"What about the rest of the prophecy? Was the danger the wolves?" asked Leafpool.

"It all ties together." Spottedleaf touched her nose to Leafpool's ear. "In time, all will make sense."

Leafpool thought hard, musing over the prophecy's lines. "Betrayal and blood…there's been no betrayal yet, that I know of. A prowling danger…the wolves, maybe? What would they have to do with betrayal?" Leafpool looked up sharply. "Did someone bring the wolves here?"

Spottedleaf only smiled sadly.

"And night…Nightfang hasn't done anything, and I don't know what else that could mean." Leafpool shook her head in confusion. "Night the _time_ can't do anything, more less replenish the spirit of the forest! What is the spirit of the forest anyway?"

"You will find out soon," whispered Spottedleaf. "Soon the time comes for all to be revealed."

Ever mysterious, she faded into the light of the moon.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 21

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Double post today, to make up for the time I've been away. Sorry about that, but I've had writer's block.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21**

Following through with Leafpool's request, Moonpaw tended to the elders for the next few days. She fetched them fresh-kill, searched their pelts for ticks, and just generally waited on their every whim. Her friends, though warriors, seemed eager to help her. If it hadn't been for the help and support of Honeydew, Wolfspirit and Oakheart, she wouldn't have made it.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Hearing Firestar's call, Moonpaw dropped her vole back on the fresh-kill pile and raced over to join Oakheart and Wolfspirit.

"Hi!" Wolfspirit greeted. "Having fun with the elders?"

"They're wearing me off my paws!" Moonpaw sighed. "But it's all right. I get to go to the Gathering tonight!"

She pawed at the snow coating the ground excitedly. She wanted to talk to Cougarpelt and find out what had happened to WindClan after she left.

Firestar waited until the clan was silent before beginning. "Tonight we go to the Gathering. Brackenfur, Leafpool, Moonpaw, Cinderpaw, Oakheart, Wolfspirit, Honeydew, Sorreltail, Cloudtail and Brightheart will be coming with me."

_Yes!_ Moonpaw thought, grinning at Oakheart. He smiled back and she felt her heart beat faster.

Firestar jumped down from the Highledge and the cats followed him from the clearing.

As they traveled across WindClan territory, Moonpaw caught no sign of the other clan. At first she was worried that they were too weak to make the journey, but she soon spotted WindClan cats beside the log.

Moonpaw quickly found Cougarpelt, dragging Oakheart and Wolfspirit behind her. "Hi!" she called.

Cougarpelt turned and his face split into a grin at the sight of her. "Moonpaw! It's good to see you again!" They touched noses gently. "Thanks again for all your help," he mewed.

Moonpaw blushed.

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble with Leafpool."

She shook her head. "She was really nice about the whole thing, actually." Her gaze turned serious. "How's WindClan?"

"We'll recover." He bowed his head. "Onestar lost a life, and Webfoot died. He was struck down early in the battle – there wasn't anything I could do."

Moonpaw closed her eyes briefly, mourning the tom. When she reopened them, she changed the subject. "And Snowpaw? How's she?"

Cougarpelt brightened instantly. "She's back in the apprentice den. I'm teaching her for a few days, until Weaselfur's recovered."

"That's great!" Moonpaw purred. "She did well, you know. Without her, ThunderClan wouldn't have come."

Honeydew approached them. "Hey, slow slug, ThunderClan's already across! Let's go!"

Moonpaw shook her head, amused. "We've gotta go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye." Cougarpelt watched as the four cats crawled across onto the Gathering island.

"Cats of all clans!" Firestar's yowl brought the clearing to silence. Only the soft melody of the wind whistling through the trees broke the still air.

"With the help of WindClan, we have killed the last of the wolves prowling our territories. The forest is safe once more!"

Scattered cheers, mostly from WindClan and ThunderClan, arose from around the clearing. Moonpaw sat beside Oakheart, listening.

"After the battle, two new warriors joined our ranks: Honeydew and Wolfspirit." ThunderClan cheered for the two she-cats. Honeydew stood, grinning as cats shouted out her name. Wolfspirit looked down at her paws, embarrassed. Moonpaw cheered extra loud for her.

Firestar stepped back, allowing Onestar to take his place. The WindClan leader echoed Firestar's news about the wolves before continuing regretfully, "Webfoot, Morningflower, Alpinepaw and Barkface have died in the attacks of the last few moons. Cougarpelt is WindClan's new medicine cat."

Moonpaw cheered for her friend.

Leopardstar took her turn. "RiverClan celebrates two new warriors, Beechpelt and Ripplestream."

Lastly, Blackstar announced to the crowd, "ShadowClan has suffered from the wolves' attacks! Our deputy, Russetfur, was killed by one of those creatures!"

"What?" Moonpaw hissed to Oakheart. The memory of Russetfur's body, bloodied and broken in the Twoleg trap, flashed in her mind.

Quiet murmurs of sympathy echoed around them. The ShadowClan leader bowed his head, accepting them regretfully. "Our new deputy," Blackstar continued, "is Nightfang."

_Nightfang?_ Moonpaw's blood boiled with anger. She leaped to her paws, ignoring Oakheart's tail-flick of warning.

"Excuse me," she yowled, forcing her voice to sound calm. "I must object to that."

The clearing fell into silence. Moonpaw's pelt prickled as she felt the eyes of four clans resting on her. She kept her gaze on Blackstar, head raised defiantly.

"And what does a ThunderClan apprentice have to say about this?" Blackstar growled, ears flat.

_StarClan help me say this! _Moonpaw swallowed hard. "Russetfur wasn't killed by the wolves."

Shocked whispers broke out, and Blackstar signaled with his tail for silence. "And you know this _how_?"

Beside him, Firestar was watching her with an unreadable expression on his face. Moonpaw knew guiltily that she probably should have informed her leader before the Gathering. But it was too late for that now.

"I saw her die. In a Twoleg trap at the border."

Yowls of pure outrage arose from ShadowClan. Blackstar's claws were unsheathed, gripping the bark of the tree. He looked murderous, like he would love to jump down and sink his claws into her neck.

Moonpaw resisted the urge to shudder, staring unblinkingly up at him.

Then, Nightfang, of all cats, leaped to his paws. "Liar!" he snarled. "I found her body. She was killed by wolves."

"I know what I saw." What Moonpaw really wanted to say was, _I bet you led her to the trap, you stinking furball._

"Are you accusing my deputy of lying?" spat Blackstar.

Moonpaw was about to reply when a yowl from RiverClan broke through the tense air.

"The moon! Look at the moon!"

The heads of all the cats jerked up to see clouds converging over the full moon.

"StarClan is angry!" someone gasped in horror.

Firestar yowled for silence. "This Gathering is over!" He jumped from the tree, ThunderClan beginning to slip out of the clearing. Oakheart brushed his tail over Moonpaw's mouth, asking for silence, and led her from the clearing.

A ShadowClan warrior spat at her as she passed, and with a pang Moonpaw recognized her as Marshpaw. Even her old friends were against her!

The tortoiseshell beside her, Tawnypelt, gazed at her sorrowfully.

Wolfspirit bounded up to stand on Moonpaw's other side. "Did you really see that?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Moonpaw nodded, afraid she, too, would be angry. But Wolfspirit only nodded and nosed her shoulder comfortingly. "Then I believe you. ShadowClan is just mousebrained."

"Thanks," Moonpaw mumbled.

Leafpool passed by wordlessly to speak with Firestar. Moonpaw sighed, her tail and head drooping. She would be in big trouble when she got back to camp.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------

Please review!


	24. Chapter 22

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 22**

"Moonpaw?" Cinderpaw padded up to her. Her blue eyes stared at the ground and she shuffled her paws embarrassedly. "Uh…Firestar wants to see you in his den."

Moonpaw nodded, her belly filling with dread. She and the rest of the clan had just returned to camp.

Glancing helplessly back at her friends, Wolfspirit and Oakheart, she headed toward the Highledge. Pausing at its base, she looked up. She gulped, hoping she would make it back down in one piece.

Her eyes traveled up the stone, finding hidden pawholds and ledges. Gathering her courage, she leaped up and peered into the darkened cavern.

"Come in." The voice was curt, emotionless. Moonpaw stepped inside nervously, blinking to adjust to the dim interior.

Firestar and Leafpool sat inside, facing her. Moonpaw stood, unsure of what to do.

"Sit."

Moonpaw crouched before her leader and her mentor, gazing up at them with frightened green eyes.

"Moonpaw," Firestar sighed tiredly, "why didn't you tell one of us about what you saw?"

"Sorry." Moonpaw's voice was regretful. She stared at the ground. "I forgot all about it."

"And was it necessary to speak out at the Gathering?"

"N-no, I guess not." She blinked back tears, but no one came to comfort her this time.

"You can't do whatever you want, Moonpaw," Leafpool chided. "If you have important information, you tell us. Don't shout it out at the Gathering."

"And not only does Blackstar not believe you, he has reasons to dislike our clan," Firestar added.

Moonpaw nodded, daring to finally meet Leafpool's gaze. "Are you going to punish me?"

Leafpool looked at Firestar. "We're going to withhold your warrior ceremony."

Inwardly Moonpaw felt her heart sink. _Could I have chosen a worse time to tell the clans about Russetfur's death?_

The silvery half moon shone in the sky as Moonpaw, Cinderpaw and Leafpool made their way toward the WindClan border. Moonpaw hung back, feeling lonely. She had destroyed everything with her accusation! Even Leafpool regarded her with suspicion now. Moonpaw shook her head, blinking back tears as she heard a splash.

"Moonpaw!" Cougarpelt darted across the stream toward her. The ThunderClan cats stopped to welcome the WindClan medicine cat.

"Hi," she mumbled to her paws. Cougarpelt noticed the sorrow in her green gaze and nosed her shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?"  
"Everything," she sighed, drawing comfort from her friend's familiar scent.

"Hello, Mothwing, Willowpaw," Leafpool greeted as the RiverClan cats slipped out of the bushes toward them at that moment.

Willowpaw's eyes shone. "I'm getting my warrior name tonight! Mothwing said so!"

"Me too!" Cinderpaw gasped, bouncing forward to touch noses with her. Both she-cats were bursting with hardly-contained excitement. Moonpaw slumped against Cougarpelt, and he nodded in understanding.

"Your time will come," he murmured. "You are a talented medicine cat. StarClan are just waiting for the right moment."

"I hope so," groaned Moonpaw.

"Hello, everyone." Littlecloud had arrived. The ShadowClan cat nodded to Moonpaw, his gaze neutral. Even if he were as angry as the rest of his clan with her, he would not show it.

"And how is the prey running in ShadowClan?" Mothwing asked.

"Fine." Littlecloud's answer was guarded, and Moonpaw glanced up at him curiously, but he didn't elaborate.

"So," Cougarpelt mewed, standing and stretching his forelegs, "shall we get going?"

"Yes!" Willowpaw grinned.

As the exuberant apprentices and their mentors took the quick but restrained lead, Cougarpelt nodded to Moonpaw. He slowed his pace to match hers, and they lagged behind the other cats.

"ThunderClan's treating you that bad, huh?" he inquired softly.

Moonpaw bowed her head. "I shouldn't have said anything," she sighed ruefully. "Now everybody hates me."

"Not everybody," Cougarpelt assured her, moving closer so that their pelts brushed.

A small purr escaped her. "Thanks." She leaned against him, feeling lighter than she had felt in days.

But thoughts of the tom left behind at ThunderClan camp kept entering her mind, though she tried to force them out, to remind herself that she was a medicine cat and that she couldn't allow herself to fall in love.

Moonpaw crouched by the edge of the Moonpool, lowering her muzzle into the cool water. A few tail-lengths away, the other medicine cats were settling in for the night. She closed her eyes to the scene.

Tomorrow morning, two of her friends and fellow medicine cats would no longer be apprentices. They wouldn't be the same again. But Moonpaw…she would be staying behind. She couldn't follow until her punishment was over.

Sighing, Moonpaw lapped once at the icy pool and slept.

"Moonpaw." The black she-cat opened her eyes. She had been expecting the clearing in the forest where she had met with the other medicine cats, living and ancestral. But instead she was crouched in the middle of the forest, darkness seeping into every leaf and branch. The hulking shadow of the old Twoleg nest hung above her.

Turning, Moonpaw saw through the bushes the clearing where she had been attacked by the wolves. Her heart lurched for Berryfoot, lost in the vicious battle.

"Moonpaw." Again a voice came, drifting softly on the wind. Dawnbreak stepped from the shadows. "Tonight StarClan have something to show you."

Wordlessly, Moonpaw's sister whisked around and slipped through the bushes. Her paws barely brushed the ground, silent as a mouse. Moonpaw hurried after her.

She emerged in the clearing after Dawnbreak. The gray she-cat had already settled herself off to the side, tail curled neatly over her paws. She nodded, indicating that Moonpaw should join her.

Moonpaw had barely sat down when a fierce gust of wind ripped through the clearing. She yelped and glanced at Dawnbreak, but the StarClan warrior gazed straight ahead, indifferent. Moonpaw gritted her teeth against the wind, but forced herself to keep her eyes on the empty clearing in front of her.

Suddenly, the clearing was a whirlwind of screeching, fighting animals. The wolves were shadows, snapping and growling at the ThunderClan cats. Moonpaw could even see herself, a bundle of black atop one of the wolves.

"Before there was battle here," Dawnbreak whispered, and the scene darkened in front of them. "There was more."

It was night. The moon was only a slit of a cat's eye in the sky. Moonpaw raised her head, scenting the air. Fear-scent lingered on the bushes.

A shadowy form burst from the bracken, eyes glittering green. Moonpaw could tell she was a pregnant she-cat. The cat paced into the clearing, slowly lowering herself to the ground in the center. She grunted in pain, and then her cry turned to a heart wrenching wail.

Moonpaw closed her eyes, but she could not block out the she-cat's pain. Her paws itched to rush to the birthing cat's side, to help her. Her mind raced, reciting the herbs she would need.

Dawnbreak's tail brushed against her shoulder comfortingly. Moonpaw looked up into her sister's emerald eyes, brimming with sadness. "There is nothing we can do," she murmured. "The past is set in stone."

Already the scene was fading; only Dawnbreak's eyes remained, shining in the darkness.

"No! Wait!" Moonpaw yowled, leaping to her paws.

"Follow your heart," whispered Dawnbreak.

Then she was gone.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	25. Chapter 23

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: After a long case of Writer's Block, I'm finally back!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 23**

Moonpaw lifted her head, shaking droplets of water from her muzzle. The dream StarClan had sent puzzled her, but she could see the other apprentices rising, excitement glittering in their gazes.

_No, not apprentices,_ Moonpaw corrected herself. _They're full medicine cats now._

"You should have seen it, Moonpaw!" Cinderpaw squealed, bounding up to her. Willowpaw was only a step behind, looking curious.

Cinderpaw nosed Moonpaw gently, before drawing herself up to her full height. "I'm Cindercloud now," she smiled.

Willowpaw bounced up and down with as much energy as a kit. "And I'm Willowtail!" She paused, some of the light fading from her eyes. "Why weren't you there? Why didn't you get your name, too?"

Moonpaw scuffled at the ground, ears drooping. "I-I'm in trouble with Leafpool."

"Aw, don't worry," Willowtail reassured her, "you'll be chosen soon." She flicked her tail over Moonpaw's head.

Cougarpelt padded up, and the two new medicine cats were quick to inform him of their new names. "Congrats, you guys," he purred.

Leafpool signaled to the cats, and together they started up the slope from the Moonpool.

The medicine cats split up at the ThunderClan and WindClan border. Mewing their goodbyes, Mothwing and Willowtail darted away down the river's edge. Littlecloud set off in the other direction.

Cougarpelt gave Moonpaw's ear a friendly lick. "I'll see you later."

"You too." Moonpaw watched him splash across the stream, and then turned to face into the forest. Her heart started beating faster at the thought of seeing Oakheart again. _Maybe if he's on hunting patrol I can go out with him…_

"Let's go," Leafpool announced. "Cindercloud, would you like to lead?"

"Certainly!" Cindercloud plowed into the bushes, running off toward camp. Moonpaw leaped after her, allowing her paws to carry her onward as her mind raced alongside them.

She broke even with Cindercloud and the gray she-cat looked over at her, grinning. Cindercloud veered off course to fly over a fallen log; laughing for the first time in a while, Moonpaw followed suit.

The two cats instantly knew something was wrong when they met up with Brackenfur a little ways from the camp entrance. Cindercloud slid to a stop and Moonpaw nearly rammed into her.

"Father!" Cindercloud gasped.

Brackenfur stood, stretching his legs as Leafpool caught up with them, panting. "I've been waiting for you," he stated grimly. "Squirrelflight's kitting. We need help."  
"Squirrelflight!" Leafpool sprang back up, new fire in her eyes despite her exhaustion. "Come on!"

The four cats burst into camp as dawn's first light tentatively touched the sky. Warriors poured out of their dens, eyes sleepy. The first patrol was just preparing to leave. The only sign of abnormality was a loud shrieking.

Leafpool headed straight for the nursery. "Cindercloud! Herbs!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Cindercloud nodded to Moonpaw and the two she-cats ran for the medicine cats' den. Moonpaw burst through the fern curtain, all her focus on the emergency.

"We'll need borage leaves!" Cindercloud called, rummaging through the collection of herbs.

Moonpaw picked up the leaves and waited until Cindercloud arrived at her side, a bundle clamped in her jaw. They bounded across camp together, squeezing into the bush that served as the nursery.

Inside, Moonpaw blinked to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting. She could see a ginger she-cat sprawled out on her side, flanks heaving. Leafpool crouched beside her, murmuring soft, soothing words. On Squirrelflight's other side, Brambleclaw lay, pressing his fur comfortingly against her. His good eye was filled with concern.

"That's good," Leafpool encouraged. "Push, Squirrelflight, push!"

Squirrelflight yowled in pain.

"I can see the first one." Leafpool whirled around. "Moonpaw! Come over here!"

Obediently, Moonpaw stepped forward. "Yes?"

"Help the kits out." Grunting, Leafpool placed her paws up on Squirrelflight's stomach. "C'mon, push!"

The she-cat's sides contracted under her paws, and Moonpaw saw a small brown kit sliding out.

"A bit farther!" she offered, bending and giving the kit a few vigorous licks. The kit opened its mouth wide, mewling.

Squirrelflight gave one final effort and the kit plopped down on the mossy bedding, crying. Her mother gasped, lying back.

"Take that one," ordered Leafpool. Moonpaw gingerly picked up the kit and carried it over to a corner. Cindercloud took her place.

Moonpaw knelt by the kit, licking first its face, then its small body. She steadied the kit with one paw as it wriggled under her touch. "You're fine now," she murmured, turning the kit over. It was a she-cat.

Leafpool's voice rose over the ruckus. "There's number two!" A second small voice added itself to the clamor.

Moonpaw flicked her ears back, concentrating on the kit she was safe-keeping. She continued to lick her, rasping comfortingly over the kit's brown tabby head.

A warm breath touched her ear. "Hi."

Moonpaw jerked up, feeling a hot wave rushing over her pelt. "Oakheart!"

The tom flicked his tail over her mouth. Moonpaw glanced over at the other medicine cats. They were too busy to notice his arrival.

"It's good too see you," she whispered, licking his cheek.

"I was waiting for you," he whispered back. Oakheart gazed down at the small kit, now whimpering pitifully for attention. "Who's this?"

"Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kit." Moonpaw bent her head to give the kit another lick.

"She's cute," commented Oakheart. He met Moonpaw's gaze, smiling slightly. "In six moons she'll make a fine apprentice, don't you think?"

Moonpaw giggled, nosing his shoulder. "And you'll make a fine mentor."

Oakheart laughed softly. He looked down at the kit questioningly. "May I?"

Moonpaw nodded, and Oakheart licked the kit gently. Silent, Moonpaw sat back and watched him. His rhythmic movements were almost hypnotizing.

"That's the third one!" Leafpool suddenly yowled. "It's over, Squirrelflight. You can rest now."

Squirrelflight flopped down with a sigh. "My kits?" she inquired weakly.

"Gotta go," Oakheart hissed, giving Moonpaw's ear a last, quick lick. He turned and disappeared through the entrance.

Moonpaw blinked, already missing his warmth. She shook herself, reminding herself of her medicine cat duties. Grasping the kit by the scruff, she padded forward.

"Here's the first one," Brambleclaw mumbled, propping Squirrelflight's head up on his paw.

Squirrelflight blinked sleepily upward. "She looks just like you!" she purred. "Why don't you name her?" She closed her green eyes. Flicking her tail at Moonpaw, she indicated for her to let her nurse the kit.

Moonpaw set the brown tabby down, nudging her closer to her mother's belly.

"How about Rabbitkit?" Brambleclaw suggested.

"Rabbitkit…" Squirrelflight peered out at the little she-cat. "I like it."

Moonpaw backed up, taking a seat beside Leafpool as Cindercloud approached with a squirming brown tom.

"Briarkit," Squirrelflight decided. Cindercloud placed the kit at her side.

"And your third kit?" Leafpool probed, picking up a small, fluffy ginger tom and setting him down in front of his mother. He raised his head, eyes still tightly shut. Moonpaw could see speckles of white on his face, between his ears, and down the back of his neck.

"Blazekit?" Brambleclaw offered.

"Blazekit," Squirrelflight agreed, tucking the last kit against her belly.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	26. Chapter 24

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 24**

Moonpaw slipped out of the nursery. Her gaze swept the camp, first searching out a certain white tom. Moonpaw instead spotted Wolfspirit and Honeydew, sitting near the fresh-kill pile.

"Hi," she called, racing over to them. "What're you doing?"

"Checking out the toms," Honeydew purred, grinning broadly to show she was joking.

Moonpaw laughed, settling beside her friends. She cast a glance at the tiny pile of prey, and her stomach growled for attention. She hadn't eaten since last sunhigh, before her journey to the Moonpool.

Catching her hungry look, Wolfspirit mewed, "Go ahead. The hunting patrol's already out."

"Is Oakheart with them?" Moonpaw inquired casually, bending her head to pick a juicy-looking vole.

"Yeah, I think so." Wolfspirit stretched out on the ground, twisting around to wash her fluffed-out tail.

Moonpaw nodded, tearing off a portion of the vole and savoring it to hide her disappointment. She had been hoping to go with him.

"So. I heard Squirrelflight just had her kits," Honeydew piped up.

"I was there to help. She's got three nice, healthy kits," declared Moonpaw.

"That's good." Wolfspirit raised her head. "It's been a while since the clan had kits." Something flickered in her blue eyes, but it was gone before Moonpaw could decipher it.

Honeydew suddenly sat straight up, nudging Wolfspirit with one paw. "Hey, look who's coming," she hissed.

Wolfspirit rolled back up to her paws, and Moonpaw turned to see a light gray tom approaching.

"Hello." Ashfur glanced over the group nervously, his eyes finally settling on Wolfspirit. "Erm…Firestar told me to organize the border patrol…any of you up for it?"

"Depends," Wolfspirit said easily, swiping her tongue over a paw. "Who's going?"

"Well…only me so far."

The she-cat shrugged, looking over at Moonpaw. "Moonpaw? Would you like to come too?"

Moonpaw gazed back to see Leafpool emerging from the nursery, Cindercloud at her heels. The two medicine cats hurried toward the Highledge. Neither chanced a glance back at her.

"All right," she agreed. Standing, Honeydew, Wolfspirit, Moonpaw and Ashfur headed toward the camp entrance.

Meanwhile, Leafpool darted up the rocky ledge and peered into her father's den. "Firestar?"

The ginger tom appeared from the shadows. "Hello, Leafpool, Cinderpaw. Come in."

Leafpool padded inside, the cool rock comforting under her paws. She sat neatly, flicking her tail for Cindercloud to settle beside her. As the gray she-cat curled her tail over her paws, glancing around the cave in awe, Leafpool began.

"First, I came to tell you of the name ceremony at the Moonpool. Cinderpaw is now Cindercloud."

Firestar dipped his head to Cindercloud, and the apprentice flushed slightly. She nodded back to him respectfully.

"Squirrelflight was kitting when we returned," Leafpool continued. "Thankfully, we arrived in time to help her. She and Brambleclaw now have three healthy kits: Rabbitkit, Briarkit and Blazekit."

"I will inform the clan at tonight's meeting," Firestar conceded.

Leafpool looked down at the craggy floor for a long moment, gathering her courage. Finally she raised her head. "Firestar? Cindercloud has something important to tell you."

She exchanged a glance with her apprentice; Cindercloud nodded bravely. She stepped up, fur suddenly glinting silver in the darkness.

"I am not who I seem to be," she confessed, crouching in front of her leader. "I am actually Cinderpelt, resurrected by the will of StarClan."

Firestar's eyes widened, clouding with painful memories. He paced back, shaking his head. "No…you can't be…"

He looked to Leafpool for support, and she pressed her nose into his fur. "It's true, father. Spottedleaf – she comes to me sometimes in dreams – showed me."

Firestar closed his eyes. "Great StarClan."

Cindercloud remained where she was, kneeling on the ground, but her sapphire eyes glittered up at him. "Before I died, StarClan told me my time would soon come. And it did – and when I died, Yellowfang appeared to me. She told me StarClan had one last mission for me." She bowed her head. "Then I was Cinderkit, Sorreltail's newborn daughter. I – I didn't remember any of this, until my first visit to the Moonpool. Then Yellowfang returned my memories to me, and I knew I was still Cinderpelt."

Firestar wordlessly touched her flank with his tail. "You remember your accident?" he asked hoarsely. "The badgers? Everything?"

"You were my mentor," Cindercloud answered calmly. "I would not lie to you."

Firestar only stared at her for a few moments, his gaze first wondering, then joyful. He touched noses with her, amazed his lost friend had returned.

Raising his head, he asked to both medicine cats, "Should I tell the clan? We can still change your name."

"StarClan approved her new name. They probably have reasons for not wanting everyone to know," rationalized Leafpool.

Firestar nodded regretfully. "But to me, you will always be Cinderpelt," he murmured.

Standing, he concluded, "Thank you for informing me of this, Leafpool." He smiled to Cindercloud. "The clan welcomes you back."

Cindercloud lifted herself from the ground. "I promise I will do my best to serve ThunderClan."

"I know you will." Firestar gestured them out.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------

Please review!


	27. Chapter 25

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 25**

Moonpaw split up from Wolfspirit, Honeydew and Ashfur, slipping through the bushes after the scent of prey.

She paused by a brook coated with a thin sheen of ice. Raising her head, she sniffed the air. Here, a thick, musty odor drifted from the pines on the other side of the stream. ShadowClan territory.

Moonpaw shook away memories of Russetfur's death, here on the border, and peered through the grass. A mouse was scuffling nearby. She bunched her muscles, focused, and leaped.

Moonpaw landed right on top of her prey, trapping it between her paws. She quickly ended its life with a bite to the neck. Then she scraped dirt over the mouse and padded onward.

A strong, overpowering stench of blood wafted over from a thick, gnarled tree hunched over the stream. Curious, Moonpaw approached the tree, brushing aside the long grass at its base.

She gasped at what she saw; the shiny Twoleg trap, encrusted with dried blood, was half buried in the soil.

Was someone trying to hide the truth about Russetfur's mysterious death?

A hiss was Moonpaw's only warning before a bundle of dark tabby fur slammed into her. Claws sunk into her sides like thorns as she wrestled against her attacker.

"Get off our territory!" the dark brown she-cat snarled in her ear.

Moonpaw dimly recognized the voice, though it had hardened in anger. "Marshpaw?"

She yelped as the ShadowClan she-cat stabbed her claws in harder.

"It's Marshpelt, thank you very much," the angry cat spat. "Now get lost!"

"This is ThunderClan territory," Moonpaw managed to gasp out.

"Not for much longer." Marshpelt's reply was punctuated by a yowl as she was bowled over. Moonpaw scrambled to her paws, free from her oppressor's grip. Her flanks stung, but she ignored the bleeding and turned to see what had happened.

Nearby, Oakheart tussled with Marshpelt, growling fiercely. The tabby she-cat looked impossibly small and thin compared to the powerful tom. She writhed free of him, fur fluffed up in terror and rage.

All around Moonpaw, the ThunderClan hunting patrol gathered. Thornclaw, Whitedove and Birchhollow were glaring down at Marshpelt, eyes narrowed and claws scratching the ground.

"Is there only one ShadowClan warrior?" This came from Thornclaw, padding protectively closer to her. Moonpaw nodded shakily, twisting around to swipe her tongue over her wounds.

There was a crack of ice and Moonpaw whirled around, horrified, to see the two dueling cats disappear into the water.

"Oakheart!" she gasped.

In a heartbeat Moonpaw was at the water's edge, peering through the ice. Her heart pounded in her chest. _Oakheart, no!_

A very wet tabby scrambled out of the stream, shrieking. Marshpelt's fur lay plastered to her body, and she was shaking in terror. With a yowl Whitedove charged at her, claws outstretched. Marshpelt skidded across the ice and vanished into ShadowClan territory.

"Good riddance," Whitedove snarled after her.

Moonpaw turned downstream and bounded along the bank, eyes searching the ice frantically. "Oakheart?"

Birchhollow raced after her, blocking her path. He touched her side with his tail-tip. "There is nothing we can do," he murmured solemnly.

Moonpaw choked back a sob, closing her eyes. _He is in the paws of StarClan now. Please help him!_

Oakheart felt the shock of cold as he plunged into the water. Immediately he released the ShadowClan she-cat, and she struggled upward. He pushed at the current with his paws, trying to swim to the surface. One of the she-cat's back paws caught him across the face, and he fell back, stunned.

Oakheart felt the water whisper around him as he sank back down, the current swirling around him with a touch as cold as a sheet of sleet. He felt so small and weak, buffeted endlessly by the stream, darkness closing around him.

_Can't…breathe…_ A wave of panic engulfed him, and he worked his paws frantically, trying to swim. The dark, watery landscape all looked the same. Which way was up?

_Can't…_

His nose bumped against something; a hard, frozen surface. The bottom? The ice? Oakheart didn't know and didn't have time to find out. His insides burned for air.

_…can't… _

A sweet scent swirled around him, of herbs and flowers. It reminded him of Moonpaw, making him struggle harder. _I can't leave her! _

He was moving. He could imagine two cats, swimming at his sides, grasping his fur and dragging him forward. Oakheart was too out of it to ponder who, or why, they were here.

One of the cats, dark as the shadows closing in on him, surged upward. Oakheart could vaguely hear something shatter through the ringing in his ears. The two cats grabbed him and hauled him up. Light burst and shimmered around him. Fresh air slammed into him and Oakheart drew in several heaving breaths, coughing.

"Oakheart!" His two saviors slipped back down into the ice as a black she-cat raced up. He felt himself being pulled all the way from the water, and then dragged over onto soft grass.

"Oakheart, please, answer me!" Moonpaw's voice was frantic.

He was freezing, too cold to respond. The air's icy claws pierced his soaking pelt. Suddenly he felt a warm tongue rasping over his face.

"Moonpaw?" he gasped, choking up a mouthful of sea water. The fire in his lungs was receding slowly.

Moonpaw sighed in relief. He heard her murmur, "I'll take him back to camp. You guys keep going."

_The patrol,_ he vaguely remembered.

He could see a white cat approaching. "Take care, my brother," Whitedove said softly, nosing his fur. Oakheart gave a shuddering breath and coughed up more water.

Moonpaw licked his ear and guided him to his paws, curling her tail around his shoulders. Together, they made their way back toward the camp.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	28. Chapter 26

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26**

A few weeks later, it was almost time for the medicine cats to go to the Moonpool. Leafpool hadn't said a word regarding Moonpaw's warrior ceremony; the young black she-cat assumed that her punishment was to continue.

Moonpaw heaved a sigh, staring morosely down at the herbs she was supposed to be sorting that sunhigh. It just wasn't fair. One slip, and suddenly the world was against her. Leafpool and Cindercloud hardly spoke to her anymore – they were all engrossed in some secret world of their own.

"Something wrong?" Oakheart's gentle voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine." Moonpaw shook her head to clear it and nudged aside the celandine leaves. After his fall into the river, Oakheart had been restrained to the medicine cats' den under the fear that he had caught greencough.

Oakheart pulled himself to his paws. "Don't lie to me, Moonpaw," he stated quietly, casting a glance toward the fern-covered entranceway to make sure no one was watching. Then he took a step forward and brushed his tail affectionately over her ear. "I know something's bothering you."

Moonpaw shook her head again, lost in thought. She couldn't believe she was still an apprentice when everyone else had long ago become warriors. Surely she deserved her name, too. She had learned from her punishment; it needn't continue like this!

Hew licked her ear warmly. "Why don't we go for a walk? I could use a stretch and you could do with some time outside the camp."

She glanced at him sharply. "Leafpool ordered that-"

"Leafpool's not here right now," he interrupted reassuringly. "C'mon."

Moonpaw sighed, in no mood to argue. She let Oakheart guide her from the den, and then they slipped unnoticed around the edge of the clearing to behind the nursery. Moonpaw cast a last glance behind her at ThunderClan camp – no one could care less that she and Oakheart were leaving. She turned away and scrambled up the tunnel, convinced she would get her mind off Leafpool, Cindercloud and medicine cat life for a while.

As the two cats slid out from under the juniper bush, Moonpaw finally noticed the strange scent weaving through the undergrowth. She lowered her nose, sniffing experimentally. Her head shot back up and her eyes widened as she recognized the scent. "Oakheart!"

The white tom paused a tail-length in front of her, peering back concernedly. "What is it?"

Moonpaw lowered her muzzle again, sniffing once more just to he sure. "A kit's been here," she mewed, troubled.

"In leaf-bare?" Oakheart padded back and scented the grass. He stiffened suddenly. "Rabbitkit!"

Moonpaw met his amber gaze. "Do you think she wandered out? Alone?"

"I don't think so." Oakheart followed the scent trail for a few fox-lengths. "There's a strange smell here. She wasn't alone."

Moonpaw stepped over to where he was and nosed the leaves of a young plant. The sweet aroma of chamomile tingled in her nostrils, Rabbitkit's scent mingling in with it. And if she focused hard enough, she could find an odd cat-scent.

Moonpaw drew back, considering. It was a tom's scent, she was sure. But it was unfamiliar. _Or was it?_ Something distantly flickered in her memory, but she couldn't recall meeting or seeing a cat with this smell before.

She blinked back to reality to see Oakheart already along down the scent trail. She bounded after him, heart abruptly jolting and then hammering in her chest as a thought struck her.

"Oakheart – do you think she was _kidnapped_?" she voiced, eyes widening fearfully.

"I don't know." He turned back to her, fire in his gaze. "But we'll find out."

Moonpaw nodded, gathering her courage. An expression of determination settling on her features, she padded after Oakheart through the undergrowth.

"My kit!" A loud shriek sent Leafpool racing into the nursery. The medicine cat blinked quickly to adjust her eyes to the gloom.

"Squirrelflight! What's wrong?"

The ginger she-cat was on her paws, twisting her head this way and that, emerald eyes wide. Two bundles of fluff mewled pitifully for attention from where they were crouched beneath her.

Leafpool licked her frantic sister's ear, urging her to lie back down. Squirrelflight curled up dejectedly on the soft moss, nudging the two kits closer to her warm belly.

"Now," Leafpool said firmly, "tell me what is wrong."

Squirrelflight shook her head wildly. "Rabbitkit," she wailed. "She's missing!"

Leafpool took a closer look down at the two kits – one gray flecked with smoke, Blazekit; and the other a mottled brown, Briarkit. Neither was the small tabby she-cat. "When did you last see her?"

Squirrelflight shut her eyes, ears drooping as she thought. "Last night," she finally mewed. "I saw her here before I fell asleep. When I woke up," – she twitched her tail – "she was gone."

Leafpool nosed her sister's ear comfortingly. "I'll ask Firestar to send out a patrol. I'll search camp, too. She probably just wandered out and got lost. She can't be far."

Squirrelflight gave a shuddering sigh and nodded, turning to press her nose into Blazekit's fur.

Only moments later, a patrol was fanned out around the nursery. Squirrelflight crouched nearby, fur fluffed out and eyes wild. Blazekit and Briarkit were scrambling over her tail and back, mewling and blinking in confusion in the bright sunlight. Their eyes had only recently opened.

Brambleclaw sat beside his mate, murmuring consolingly to her. His scarred and half-sightless face was pressed into her pelt.

Leafpool watched from the medicine cats' den, tail twitching nervously. The thought of her sister's kit, lost somewhere with leaf-bare on the way, gave her chills.

"Leafpool?" The brown she-cat jumped. Spinning around, she caught sight of Cindercloud and let out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Her apprentice's eyes were wide with sympathy.

"It's Squirrelflight." Leafpool nodded in her sister's direction. "One of her kits is missing."

"Moonpaw is missing, too," Cindercloud said, but Leafpool shrugged her words off; Moonpaw was old enough to look out for herself, unlike Rabbitkit.

"So is Oakheart."

"He can't have gone far. He isn't mousebrained," commented Leafpool offhandedly. Her ears suddenly pricked forward as a triumphant yowl came from outside.

"We've found the scent trail!"

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	29. Chapter 27

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 27**

"This way!" Cloudtail bounded behind the nursery. The rest of the patrol, Wolfspirit, Brackenfur and Sorreltail, were close on his tail.

The white tom nudged aside a plant. "Rabbitkit went up here," he mewed. "She left camp."

Behind them, Squirrelflight let out a wail.

Sorreltail padded over to her friend and nosed her ear. "We've got a lot of time before dusk. We'll find her."

"Hang on." Wolfspirit lowered her muzzle and sniffed the tunnel entrance. She turned back, puzzled. "My brother was here – and Moonpaw!"

"Let's go." Cloudtail vanished up the tunnel.

Noses to the ground, Moonpaw and Oakheart followed Rabbitkit's winding trail trough the bushes. The scent of the mysterious tom was here, through he had left no tracks nor any other indications of his presence. Obviously he had been trying to hide. Moonpaw stopped suddenly as their path grew familiar. "You don't think they went into ShadowClan territory?"

"It looks like it," Oakheart stated grimly. "C'mon."

The two cats slipped stealthily down the slope to the stream. Oakheart's gaze lingered on the sheen of ice, suppressing a shudder. Moonpaw realized with a pang that he should be back in camp, warm and safe. Neither of them should be there.

Her eyes traveled over to the old hunchbacked tree, where she had discovered the hidden trap. _What if whoever murdered Russetfur's still here – and they have Rabbitkit?_ She shuddered at the mental images that flew through her head. Moonpaw raised her head. No, she wouldn't let that happen to Rabbitkit. They had to save her!

Face set grimly, she looked out into the menacing dark forest of ShadowClan's territory. Moonpaw had her suspicions, all right. She didn't trust Nightfang one bit.

She turned to Oakheart, brushing her tail against his. "We have to go in there. To find her."

"And rescue her." Oakheart raised his head defiantly. He led the way down to the frozen stream, Moonpaw only a pawstep behind.

The two cats crouched in the snow bank at the water's edge, eyes peering into the unknown. A long moment passed, and Moonpaw scented the air.

"There hasn't been a patrol since early this morning," she reported. "It's all clear."

Oakheart squared his shoulders and stepped out onto the ice. Cautiously, he padded forward, testing the ice's strength before every pawstep. His ears were flattened against his head and he looked slightly nervous, but continued on nevertheless.

Moonpaw waited a moment before placing a paw on the icy surface. She gasped at the chill rushing through her pad and up her leg. She lifted her paw, feeling the release of the cold and sticky ice. _Well, better get this over with quickly. _Bracing herself, she darted out.

With a yelp, Moonpaw slipped on the ice and flew onto her back. She lay for a moment, trying to regain her breath.

"Moonpaw! Are you all right?" Oakheart was a few tail-lengths in front of her, staring back with wide eyes.

Moonpaw didn't answer until she had regained her footing. "Fine," she gasped, slip-sliding toward him. Oakheart turned back and the two finished crossing.

As the ThunderClan cats slipped into a dark, snow-covered forest, they felt the weight of the solemn atmosphere. Oakheart took the lead, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. Moonpaw found herself instinctively peering up into the tree branches, expecting to see angry warriors dropping down on them.

A sudden scuffling sound made them both jump, but it was only a mouse. Moonpaw let out the breath she had been holding and exchanged a relieved glance with Oakheart. The two cats padded onward.

Though they did not know where ShadowClan camp was, following the strong cat-scents and prints proved easy enough. Moonpaw could smell Rabbitkit's passing; she could even make out tiny pawprints in the snow. She realized that she and Oakheart were leaving tracks and glanced back worriedly. Their trail weaved in and out of the trees, leading back to the border. Gulping nervously, she hoped to StarClan that they would not be discovered.

Oakheart gave an abrupt hiss of warning and they scrambled up the nearest pine tree. The branches rustled as they raced up the trunk, then stilled as Moonpaw and Oakheart crouched on them, hardly daring to breathe. Moonpaw's heart hammered in her chest, and she bet all of ShadowClan could hear it.

"Look," Oakheart hissed, nodding down below. Moonpaw peered over her branch and saw a hollow stretching out below them. It was ShadowClan camp.

Carefully, she inched further out, straining her neck to see better. Shadows flitted around the camp, forming into individual shapes of cats. Moonpaw frowned. There seemed to be many more cats here than she had ever seen in ShadowClan, and they were a lot skinnier, too, their bones sticking out from their long bodies.

Oakheart wrinkled his nose. "Smell that? Carrion."

He was right; a high pile of prey bones served as a border, cutting off the camp from the outside world. In the center of the hollow, a lone stump stood. Around this point warriors, with dirty, unkept pelts crouched and ate, while others clung to the edges of the clearing, eyes wide as they watched. As Moonpaw observed, a tom tore the meat off a mouse and tossed the remains onto the pile. Moonpaw growled in annoyance; when the clans were struggling through leaf-bare, how dare they waste food like that!

Oakheart flicked her shoulder. "Look!" he hissed. Moonpaw sunk her claws into the branch, freezing as a patrol passed by below. One tom marched ahead of the others, his head held high. His fur stood out against the snow like the shadow of night.

_Nightfang_, Moonpaw realized, as he stalked through camp, cats drawing back from his presence. He leaped upon the stump with a yowl.

"Cats of ShadowClan!"

At the command, the cats slipped out of the corners of the camp, crouching beneath him. Even Moonpaw could scent the fear in the air.

"Bring out the prisoners!" barked Nightfang.

"Where's Blackstar?" whispered Oakheart. "He should - Rabbitkit!" His fur bristled as a skinny gray tom dragged the tabby into the clearing by her scruff. Rabbitkit gave a little yelp as she hit the ground; she shook her head and struggled to her paws.

A second cat chased a frightened she-cat onto the scene. Her tortoiseshell pelt was matted with dirt and blood. She stumbled but refused to kneel in front of Nightfang, instead standing protectively over Rabbitkit.

"Blackstar," Nightfang growled. "Their charges?"

A thin tom Moonpaw would have never noticed as the ShadowClan leader raised his head and regarded the two cats bleakly. "Tawnypelt is accused of betrayal and association with the enemy."

"And what are the consequences?" Nightfang sneered.

Blackstar twitched, and then lowered his head in defeat. "Death."

"Exactly," Nightfang echoed smoothly. The crowed hissed in agreement, a single caterwaul rising above the other voices.

A light brown she-cat padded forward. "You can't do this!" she yowled. "Tawnypelt is a good warrior. And this kit belongs to ThunderClan!"

"Appleheart," growled Nightfang, "stay out of this."

"No." The she-cat stood defiantly between him and Tawnypelt. "ShadowClan used to be honorable and great, not a haven for outcasts and fiends like you."

The surrounding cats began hissing angrily. "She speaks against us!" one cat spat.

"Silence!" snapped Nightfang. He leaped down from his post, stalking around Rabbitkit, Tawnypelt and Appleheart. The kit drew back, terrified, but Appleheart stood her ground with her fur fluffed out. Growling, Tawnypelt crouched over Rabbitkit.

"Tawnypelt and you have openly defied me," the black tom announced. He flicked his ears back menacingly. "Perhaps you should both be sentenced to death."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" called the clan.

"This would never happen in the true ShadowClan!" Appleheart shouted, sounding desperate.

"This is ShadowClan," retorted Nightfang. "Now hand over the kit."

"No. She is my brother's kin and I will defend her with my life," announced Tawnypelt.

Nightfang's eyes narrowed to slits. "Then prepare to die." With a yowl he flashed his claws forward.

"No!" Oakheart shouted, bounding down from the tree. Moonpaw darted after him. She heard a yowl of pain, but it was not Tawnypelt who had cried out; at the last moment, Blackstar had leaped in front of his warrior. Now the big tom staggered back, blood dripping from his side.

However, Moonpaw had bigger problems on her paws: now the clan turned to face her and Oakheart. A sea of cats unsheathed claws and spat angry cries.

"We have to get to Rabbitkit," Oakheart said, determined. He launched himself into the fray, snarling. Moonpaw gathered her courage, her heart beating quicker in fear. She saw the ShadowClan cats moving toward her, crouched low. She hissed warningly, raising a paw.

"Get lost, kitty," one cat told her.

"Why don't you?" Snow crunched behind her and Moonpaw's ears flicked back. ThunderClan!

The cat who had spoken padded to her side and Moonpaw saw it was Cloudtail. His pelt bristled, making him look twice his size. On her other side, Moonpaw recognized Sorreltail, Wolfspirit and Brackenfur, all battle-ready.

Some of the ShadowClan warriors hesitated, observing the new fighters. But then one jumped at Cloudtail with a screech; Cloudtail batted him aside and the patrol surged forward. Moonpaw flew after them, dodging through the battle.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	30. Chapter 28

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 28**

_I have to get to Rabbitkit!_ Moonpaw surged through the fray, trying to avoid a confrontation. A ShadowClan warrior appeared, screeching, before her, and she darted nimbly to the side. She leaped away as the cat turned.

Near the center of the clearing rose the tree stump she had seen; Moonpaw dodged behind it and peered around the battle for a sign of the ThunderClan kit.

A few tail-lengths away Blackstar, Appleheart, Tawnypelt and, yes, Rabbitkit faced off against Nightfang and two huge cats. One, a white tom, charged at Appleheart. The second she-cat, black like Nightfang, flew at Rabbitkit. Tawnypelt jumped in front of the kit and slashed at the she-cat's face.

"Your clan is mine," hissed Nightfang, leering at Blackstar. He unsheathed his long claws and lunged.

With a tremendous growl, Blackstar charged. The two enemies leaped and met in midair. There was a flash of steely claws, and then the two cats fell back. Nightfang landed in a crouch, blood dripping from his scarred, contorted face. Blackstar hit the ground nearby, dark blood flowing from his neck.

"No!" Appleheart gasped, freezing and staring in horror at her leader.

"Go," he rasped at her, "get out of here!" Twitching once, Blackstar then stilled.

Appleheart took a frightened step back, shaking her head. The big white tom came at her, snarling.

Moonpaw couldn't watch anymore. She jumped out of hiding with a yowl, tackling the bigger cat to the ground.

"You heard him!" she yelled at the ShadowClan she-cats. "Run!"

Tawnypelt swiped at her opponent, driving her back, and then grabbed Rabbitkit by the scruff. She and Appleheart bolted into the shadows.

Moonpaw dug her claws into the sides of the tom as he writhed under her. He tried to free his paws to strike her back, but Moonpaw had him pinned down. She sank her teeth into his shoulder, just enough to hurt. The tom screeched in terror and slipped out from under her like butter. He raced away, ears back with fear.

Moonpaw turned, ready to follow after the captives.

"You're not going anywhere," hissed a voice. Nightfang padded in front of her, cold amber eyes narrowed. "ThunderClan should keep their noses out of our business," he remarked bitterly. His claws scraped the ground.

Fur fluffed up, Moonpaw took a step back. "Wait-"

A yowl interrupted her protest. Moonpaw shied out of the way as a tom barreled into Nightfang. Oakheart and Nightfang wrestled on the ground, screeching in anger.

Moonpaw could only watch in shock.

"…You…ThunderClan," came a gasp. Moonpaw turned and padded over to where Blackstar lay. The ShadowClan leader regarded her with glazed eyes. "…warrior."

The tom was very weak; he had probably lost several lives already. Blood continued to pool morbidly around his neck. Even if she did have the herbs she would need, it would be too late.

"Help…clan," he whispered desperately. Moonpaw had to lean closer to hear. "Nightfang…plotting…he wants to control…control…" Blackstar paused, struggling for breath.

"You must stop him…he brings rogues…rogues from mountains. Wants to restore blood…blood…" Suddenly the tom froze, his breathing stopping as another life passed on to StarClan. Was that his last life?

Moonpaw waited a breathless moment, to see if Blackstar's message of warning would continue. Finally the tom gave a cough and shuddered.

His searching eyes found hers. "You were right..." he choked out, "you were right about him." Exhaling softly, the ShadowClan leader closed his eyes.

Moonpaw bowed her head. Were times so desperate, that even enemies would bond together? She closed her eyes. _Oh, StarClan, what has become of us?_

A yowl split the night. "ThunderClan! Retreat!"

Moonpaw leaped to her paws just as Oakheart reached her side. Blood leaked from his sides and a gash along his muzzle, but at least he was alive. Moonpaw raced at his side through the group of hissing ShadowClan cats.

Brackenfur, who had given the order, waited at the camp entrance. He nodded to Moonpaw and Oakheart as they thundered past and waited for Sorreltail to catch up. Up ahead in the woods, Moonpaw spotted Wolfspirit's gray pelt, leaning against Cloudtail for support. Glancing down, Moonpaw saw a trail of blood. The battle had not treated ThunderClan well, it seemed.

There was a shriek and Moonpaw and Oakheart looked back. At the edge of the camp, the great white ShadowClan tom had attacked Sorreltail. Brackenfur was already racing back toward them.

Moonpaw broke into a run. "Mother!"

As she watched, Brackenfur lunged at the tom. His claws had barely touched the ShadowClan cat's fur before a massive paw slammed into him, sending him flying. Brackenfur crashed into the trunk of the nearest tree and slid to the ground.

"No!" Moonpaw landed on the tom's back, raking her claws down his back in fury. Hissing, the tom bolted back toward camp and she flopped back down to the ground.

"Brackenfur!" Sorreltail rushed to her mate's side. "No!"

Getting up, Moonpaw shook her head to clear it and padded after her. Her limbs ached with exhaustion, but she knew she had to care for the clan first. She reached Brackenfur's side and knelt beside him, watching for movement.

He wasn't breathing.

Fear clawed at her belly, followed by a wave of rage. She shook off the intense feelings. She had to focus, to remain calm.

Moonpaw laid her head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. Again, she found nothing. Tearing her eyes away from the golden tom's body, she met her foster mother's fearful gaze.

"He's gone." The words tasted like ash on her tongue. Sorreltail closed her eyes and shook her head vehemently. "My poor Brackenfur…"

Silently Moonpaw rolled him over and saw the spatter of blood at the base of his neck. Hitting the tree must have killed him instantly, Moonpaw mused. A memory surfaced, of the battle with the wolves. The same fate had met Berryfoot, and she had been helpless to help him, too. Moonpaw turned away.

There was a crunch of snow and Oakheart appeared beside her. "We have to move," he mewed urgently. "ShadowClan could attack us at any moment."

Moonpaw nodded, biting her lip. She flicked her tail at Brackenfur. "Could you…carry him?"

Oakheart nodded, and rapidly hoisted Brackenfur's body onto his back. "Let's go."

Moonpaw curled her tail around Sorreltail and helped her to follow.

They met up with the rest of the patrol at the frozen river. It seemed Moonpaw had been here days ago instead of hours. She sighed, crossing over to the ThunderClan side. At the sight of Brackenfur, the others said nothing, though their faces turned grim.

Cloudtail took the lead through the forest, and soon the patrol found themselves back in camp. They trooped through the entrance tunnel in silence, and instantly the clan gathered around them.

Moonpaw's gaze swept the clearing wearily; she didn't feel like explaining anything to ThunderClan. But when she saw the brown and tortoiseshell she-cats crouched nervously in the center of the clearing, Rabbitkit seated between them, she remembered what this was all about. She sank to the ground in front of the Highledge and Oakheart set Brackenfur's body down. He then sat next to her in silence.

Moonpaw looked down at her paws as she heard the clan whispering around her. When would this terrible night be over? And why did StarClan exchange the lives of a clan leader and a brave warrior for one kit?

To be continued...

------------------------------------

Please review!


	31. Chapter 29

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: To WildTotodile: Thanks for the great review; I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. However, to answer one of your questions, Moonpaw already knows that Brackenfur and Sorreltail aren't her parents. Sorry if I wasn't clear on that before.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 29**

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Firestar's yowl could be heard above the ruckus. The clan quieted, cats taking seats in front of the Highledge. Everyone was careful to leave a wide circle around the ShadowClan visitors. When Squirrelflight emerged from the nursery with Brambleclaw, she gasped and raced over to them, calling out, "Rabbitkit!"

Brambleclaw, Blazekit and Briarkit bounded after her. Squirrelflight rasped her tongue over her kit's head several times before she sat down, curling her tail protectively around her. She blinked thankfully at Tawnypelt, who ducked her head and then turned back toward the Highledge.

Firestar cast a glance around camp, at the various injured cats, Brackenfur and the ShadowClan cats. "Who can explain what has happened here?"

Cloudtail glanced around at the rest of the patrol before padding forward. "We were sent out to find Squirrelflight's missing kit," he mewed. "We followed her scent trail into ShadowClan territory and right into their camp. They were holding her hostage."

"Something's not right with ShadowClan," Wolfspirit piped up. "They had many cats in their camp, and I didn't recognize any of them. They sentenced their own warriors to death."

"Even Blackstar isn't that cruel," reasoned Sandstorm.

"Blackstar is dead," Moonpaw said hollowly. "Nightfang killed him."

"Nightfang!" Leafpool's head shot up. "He took control over ShadowClan?!"

"Apparently," agreed Cloudtail.

"We must be wary, then," warned Firestar. He gestured with his tail for silence.

"And what of the ShadowClan cats?" Dustpelt yowled over the fading clamor. "They can't stay here!"

Brambleclaw's pelt bristled. "There's nothing wrong with them staying!" he hissed, good eye turned toward Appleheart and Tawnypelt. "That's my sister!"

"Silence!" The camp fell quiet at Firestar's order. He looked down at the two shivering she-cats, their heads bowed. "They have done us no harm. For now, Tawnypelt and…"

"Appleheart," the tabby offered quietly.

"…Appleheart may stay in ThunderClan in safety," Firestar nodded. The ThunderClan leader leaped down from the Highledge to stand over Brackenfur. He closed his eyes, murmuring miserably, "He is in the paws of StarClan now. At moonhigh, I will select a new deputy."

Without another word, Firestar whisked off to his den, his pelt like fire in the dying sunlight.

Moonpaw sighed, her shoulders slumping as she closed her eyes. It had been a long and terrible day. She felt Oakheart's pelt brush against hers, and she wanted to sink into him and never get up.

"Moonpaw!"

She glanced up tiredly to see Leafpool and Cindercloud making their way toward her. With a jolt, she recalled that it was the half-moon. With all of the activity, the date had slipped her mind.

Leafpool licked her ear comfortingly before stepping back. "You may share tongues with your father before we go."

Moonpaw and Cindercloud nodded thankfully and joined the swarm of cats surrounding Brackenfur. Solemnly silent, they weaved over to his side, where Sorreltail and Honeydew were already crouched, heads bowed.

Moonpaw knelt beside her foster father and closed her eyes as tears welled up in them. Wordlessly she buried her nose in his fur, his scent washing over her for the last time. Cindercloud's pelt pressed against hers as the medicine cat nosed Brackenfur's limp shoulder.

"Goodbye, father…and dear brother," she murmured. Moonpaw was too distressed to decipher her words.

What seemed like moments later, Cindercloud rose and flicked her shoulder. "We must go," she whispered, swallowing hard. "We must attend to our duty."

Moonpaw nodded and the two sisters walked side by side, subdued, out of camp. Leafpool was only a pawstep behind.

The cats raced to the river in time to meet the other medicine cats. As Moonpaw slid to a stop, she realized that Littlecloud was not present.

"About time!" Willowtail exclaimed, standing and stretching her back legs. "It's going to be moonhigh before we get there if we don't leave now!"

"What about ShadowClan?" Moonpaw wondered worriedly.

Cougarpelt explained, "I haven't seen or heard any sign of ShadowClan for these past few days. Maybe they're in trouble with sickness and Littlecloud's too busy to come."

The medicine cats glanced at one another. The ThunderClan warriors had a good guess at why Littlecloud wasn't there – but it wasn't news to share with the other clans.

"It's late," Leafpool mewed uncomfortably. "We should go to the Moonpool. Littlecloud can catch up if he's coming."

Cougarpelt, Mothwing and Willowtail agreed. As the cats set off again, Leafpool in the lead, Moonpaw moved into stride with Cougarpelt.

"Hi," she said, grateful for her old friend's presence.

Cougarpelt smiled. "Hey, Moonpaw, how's the prey running in ThunderClan?"

She stared at her paws. "Okay, I guess."

"What's wrong?"

Moonpaw shook her head. She couldn't tell him; it was none of WindClan's business. Whatever was going on with ShadowClan was only ShadowClan's concern, not hers. _Right?_

Nightfang was powerful, too powerful, she knew. And if someone didn't stop him, the whole forest would suffer. However, not even Leafpool seemed to understand the situation. It seemed no one but Moonpaw saw the threat of Nightfang's new and fiercer ShadowClan.

_And what abut all those rogues? _A thought struck her.

"Cougarpelt, have you seen any rogues lately?"

He frowned at the change of topic, but considered. "The WindClan patrols scented a few recently. We didn't ever see them, though. They must have moved on." He whirled on her suddenly. "Are there rogues harming ThunderClan?"

"No, no, I'm just wondering," she hastily reassured him. Moonpaw thought this over. _So the rogues came from beyond our territory, from the mountains, according to Blackstar. Nightfang must have brought them here somehow. _

The arrival at the Moonpool shook Moonpaw from her thoughts. She hurried down the slope to the pool, drawing in a sharp breath at the sign of the gently rippling midnight waters.

She crouched by the lake and dipped her muzzle in its coolness. Sighing in exhaustion and wondering what would come tonight, she closed her eyes and slept.

Moonpaw was in a darkened forest; stars sparkled above in Silverpelt, lighting a path through a clearing. She sat at the edge of the starlit trail, peering to its end, where there stood a thick tree.

Her eyes took in the proud oak, and she realized this was the Gathering clearing. It was empty, grass and bush rustling softly in the breeze. The wind tugged gently at her pelt and she cautiously took a step forward into the starlight, her paws brushing through silky grass.

As the light hit her pelt, it turned a blazing white. Moonpaw narrowed her eyes to gaze down at her blindingly shimmering fur. She then looked back up at the sky, where the stars blinked secretively back at her.

She took another step and gasped as a strange yowl echoed in her ears. She whirled around and stared into the darkness surrounding her; no one was present. The yowling came again, this time joined by many other desperate calls. Moonpaw closed her eyes and wavered on the spot.

The eerie sounds were terrifying and filled with pain. She could almost picture dying cats, calling out to her for help.

_No…_

Familiar faces flashed in her mind. Oakheart. Cougarpelt. Wolfspirit. Her friends, her family.

"No!" Moonpaw screamed into the darkness.

_Your path is difficult, filled with challenges and suffering, _a voice said, seeming to come from the stars. _Your journey has only begun, young warrior._

Then many voices rose in a chorus, perfectly in time: _Betrayal will spill blood of old wounds. A terrible danger comes to prowl the forest. Night will send aid, and will replenish the spirit of the forest. Three cats have been chosen. They alone can save the clans._

The bright path of stars faded and there was a rustle in the bushes. Moonpaw turned, pelt bristling.

Leafpool, Dawnbreak and Duskshadow entered the clearing. Moonpaw relaxed slightly, fur flattening. "What's going on?" she asked shakily.

"StarClan has been watching you for many moons, dear sister," replied Duskshadow. "We have been waiting for this moment."

"Oh…" she said, not quite sure what he was talking about. The events of a few seconds ago buzzed in her mind, confusing her.

Leafpool approached her. "StarClan has deemed it time for you to receive your warrior name." She leaned closer, tail-tip brushing against Moonpaw's ear. "I agree that it is time," she added quietly. "You are a skilled medicine cat, Moonpaw. I am proud to have taught you."

Moonpaw was in a daze. She shook her head, blinked several times and finally voiced, "Thank you."

Dawnbreak and Duskshadow moved to either side of her, while Leafpool stood in front. As it slowly registered with Moonpaw what was about to happen, her heart started to beat faster.

_I'm about to become a medicine cat! A real, official medicine cat!_

Leafpool gazed at Moonpaw for a long moment, her eyes warm and filled with kindness. Then she raised her head to look up at the stars glittering above.

"I, Leafpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons."

Moonpaw bowed her head, stomach clenching in anticipation. This was the moment she had trained and waited for all her life.

"Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Moonpaw's fur prickled as she looked back up at her mentor. Eyes shining, she murmured, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonblaze. StarClan honors your faith and strength. Your blazing light is a star for all cats to follow."

Leafpool set her gaze on the three siblings standing before her. She smiled faintly, secrets dancing in her eyes. Closing them, she laid her muzzle on Moonblaze's head.

Moonblaze licked her mentor's shoulder respectfully. As she stepped back, she felt fire rush through her body and she screamed.

Then she was falling back into the darkness, and the three cats in front of her winked out like stars. The prophecy echoed menacingly in her ears among the agonized screeches of dying cats.

Then everything went black.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Do you like her warrior name? Please review!


	32. Chapter 30

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 30**

Moonblaze raised her head from the water and blinked, shaking droplets from her muzzle. She then closed her eyes, enjoying the cool night breeze on her face. The wind seemed to whisper her new warrior name, as it brushed against her thick fur.

_Moonblaze…Moonblaze…_

Then the memory of screaming cats and the whispering voice arose in her mind.

Someone—or something—had interrupted her warrior ceremony. What was going on? Why was there such a dark prophecy hanging over her like a storm cloud?

The other medicine cats were awakening, stepping back from the citrus-tainted dawn waters and stretching. Leafpool stood up next to her, giving her a smile and a nod. Monnblaze's heart leaped; now, she was an equal to the other healers. She had passed her training and was now a true member of her clan.

Cindercloud stretched on her other side, her back arching and her tail sticking straight up. "I can't wait to get back to camp," she sighed. Her eyes clouded.

"I wonder who's the new deputy. What do you think, Moonpaw?"

"I'm not Moonpaw anymore," she addressed her old friend quietly.

"Oh?" Cindercloud suddenly brightened, giving the black she-cat a wide-eyed, interested stare.

"I got my name," she announced softly. "I'm Moonblaze now."  
Cindercloud leaned forward to touch her nose to Moonblaze's ear. "Congratulations!"

Spotting Cougarpelt's brown form farther down the shore, she excused herself from Cindercloud and bounded toward him. She passed a troubled Willowtail and mewed a quick greeting.

"Cougarpelt! Cougarpelt!" she yowled. The WindClan tom turned, took in her excitement, and grinned.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I got my warrior name!" she gasped breathlessly.

"Really?" he purred, "so what shall I call you now?"

"Moonblaze," declared the she-cat proudly.

"Moonblaze." He tested the word on his tongue and then nosed her ear. "That's lovely."

Leafpool and Cindercloud padded up to them.

"Come on, Moonblaze," mewed her ex-mentor, her eyes shining but holding a tinge of regret.

"Let's get back to camp; the others need us."

"Moonblaze?" piped up Willowtail, turning toward her and pricking her ears forward in excitement. "You got your name! That's great!"

Moonblaze smiled and nodded for the RiverClan she-cats, and then detached herself from the group, darting up the slope after Cindercloud and Leafpool.

Moonblaze, Cindercloud and Leafpool arrived at the thorn tunnel as dawn stretched across the sky. Moonblaze was exhausted in mind and body; it seemed it had been moons since she had slept after the day and night's excitement: first the hunt for Rabbitkit, the horror and battle at ShadowClan camp, Brackenfur's death at the white tom's paws, and finally her warrior ceremony and the revelation at the Moonpool.

Moonblaze's paws and tail dragged in the dust and she could barely keep her eyes open as she trudged into camp.

The trio met Whitedove on guard duty just inside the camp. The she-cat looked as if she had just started her shift; she was bright and perky and enjoying a breakfast of last night's leftover fresh-kill.

"Hey!" she called out, bouncing to her paws.

Lowering her voice, she continued, "Firestar chose a new deputy. It's Oakheart." Whitedove raised her head proudly; he was her brother.

Moonblaze nodded sleepily, warmth jolting through her. _Oakheart._ Distantly she heard Leafpool murmur a few words of congratulations.

A procession approached and the cats moved aside. The medicine cats and Whitedove bowed their heads as Mousefur and Longtail carried the body of Brackenfur past. Mousefur kept tapping Longtail's shoulder with her tail, guiding the blind tabby along. Sorreltail followed the elders, looking stricken. Her eyes were faraway and her face shadowed and gaunt; Rainwhisker, her brother; and Honeydew, her daughter; were on either side of the suffering she-cat, trying but failing to console her.

Cindercloud turned and looked after them, looking worried. After a nod from Leafpool she hurried after her mother. Moonblaze heaved herself to her paws and moved to go after them, knowing she must put the clan before her own suffering.

Leafpool flicked her tail out, barring Moonblaze's path.

"Get some sleep," she murmured gently. "Cindercloud and I will take care of her."

Placing her tail on her shoulder, Leafpool guided Moonblaze to the medicine cat's den.

Moonblaze settled down on the moss, staring off into the distance. Leafpool bustled about, grabbing some chamomile, and then hurried out of the den.

A moment later the fern curtain rustled again, and a familiar face peeked in. "I thought I heard you arrive."

"Oakheart!"

The speckled tom entered, and Moonblaze buried her face in his fur.

All the pain and horror of the last twenty-four hours came rushing back, and hot tears spilled from her eyes.

"Oakheart, I was fighting there beside him! I was right there and I couldn't save him! And now everything's going wrong and the clans are in trouble and it's just going to get worse!" she sobbed.

"You did the best you could," Oakheart whispered soothingly. "It'll be all right, Moonpaw, don't worry. It'll be all right."

She didn't have the heart to tell him about her warrior name. Instead she fell asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------

Please review!


	33. Chapter 31

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter 31**

When Moonblaze awoke, it was already sunhigh. She could hear warriors bustling about camp, performing their regular duties. Some she-cats were chattering outside the medicine cats' den.

Moonblaze rolled onto her paws, yawning and stretching grandly. Another normal day for ThunderClan.

Then all the memories of last night's ordeal returned to her. How could so much have happened, so much have changed in such a short time? She could barely believe that it had all started with just one kit.

Moonblaze sat up, wincing at the stiffness in her muscles. She rasped her tongue over her paws and slowly and gingerly began to wash.

Yesterday she and Oakheart – Moonblaze's heart leapt at the thought of the tom, the new deputy – had decided to go for a stroll. It seemed like moons ago that the two of them had been simply enjoying one another's company; then, they had found Rabbitkit's scent trail and all had spiraled out of control. They had tracked the missing kit into ShadowClan territory, where they found Nightfang had taken over the disheveled clan. Though ShadowClan seemed to suffer under the coldhearted tom's rule, they were ruthless warriors under his control. Nightfang had sentenced Rabbitkit, along with two she-cats of his own clan, to death. Somehow, with the help of a ThunderClan patrol, Moonblaze and Oakheart had escaped that horrible place with the three prisoners.

However, the mission was not without loss. Moonblaze paused in her washing and got to her paws, pacing around the room. Her paws pricked with sadness and a little bit of guilt.

Though she had never liked him, she still mourned the loss of Blackstar, ShadowClan's ex-leader. Now that she had seen the horrors performed by Nightfang, she began to appreciate what had been Blackstar's ShadowClan. Under his guidance, the clan had been at least semi-respectable. And Blackstar really had cared for his clan, as Moonblaze had seen in his dying moments. After fighting off Nightfang to allow the prisoners to escape, he had spoken to Moonblaze and told her she had been correct in her accusations against Nightfang. The ambitious tom truly was evil, doing whatever he could to gain control of ShadowClan. Now, it seemed, he had gathered rogues from the mountains to ensure ShadowClan would be the most powerful –

Moonblaze paused again as a thought struck her. Could it be that Nightfang's real goal was to rule the entire forest? Would he really be able to attack the other clans? Moonblaze remembered all the cats she had seen in ShadowClan and shuddered. Nightfang certainly had the necessary fighting force.

_And then… _

Moonblaze closed her eyes. Here it was, the hardest part to accept. As they were escaping, a ShadowClan tom had attacked and killed her dear foster father, Brackenfur. ThunderClan's deputy had had no chance; he had been thrown against a tree, the impact killing him almost instantly.

Moonblaze gave a shuddering gasp and continued her pacing. No. She couldn't think about that or she would lose all her composure. She had lost so much: she had never known her brother, Duskshadow, or her still-unknown mother alive; Dawnbreak, her sister, had died in kithood; of her foster family, she had never met Poppykit, lost Molepaw and now…

Moonblaze sighed heavily. She loved her friends and family so dearly, and he didn't think she could bear to lose another one. If Nightfang indeed was preparing for a war, many more cats would suffer and Moonblaze didn't know if she could stand the pain.

Still, the memories continued. Next, the patrol had returned to camp, and then Moonblaze and the other medicine cats had set off for the Moonpool. There Moonblaze had received the honor of her warrior name, but after all that had happened, it didn't seem quite so grand. Also, there had been more in her dream. It had been somehow disrupted; the prophecy seemed to have had something to do with it. But Moonblaze still didn't understand – why was this prophecy constantly recurring around her, when it seemed it had nothing to do with her?

Moonblaze sighed. All she knew was that the future lay in shadow – she would simply have to wait and see.

Finally stepping out of her reverie, Moonblaze decided that she had to find Leafpool; her ex-mentor would know what to do, be able to help her figure out what the prophecy was about.

_Then,_ she thought, butterflies tingling her belly, _then I can find Oakheart and congratulate him on his new title._

Taking a deep breath and mustering her courage, Moonblaze strode through the fern curtain…and right into a melee!

Her friends Honeydew, Wolfspirit, and Whitedove were all gathered around the entrance to the medicine cats' den. Moonblaze had opened her mouth to say hi when she realized that all three she-cats were glaring at one another.

Wolfspirit and Whitedove, both normally mild-mannered and benign she-cats, had their fur fluffed up and were staring each other down. Honeydew stood beside Wolfspirit, claws extended and looking very upset.

"I don't see what your problem is," growled Wolfspirit at her sister, her voice low. "He's a very nice fellow!"

Whitedove drew herself up, eyes flashing. "He's far too old for you, for one thing!"

Moonblaze looked from one to the other, very confused. She looked to Honeydew for support, but the bracken-colored she-cat was silent for once, and in her eyes, Moonblaze could see she was still hurting from the loss of her father.

"Maybe I don't care!" Wolfspirit shot back.

Moonblaze decided to jump in before things got ugly. "Whoa!" she cried, stepping in between the two of them. "Calm down. What's going on here?"

"I'm just looking out for my sister, who obviously does not know what's best for her," Whitedove said haughtily.

"He loves me." Wolfspirit drew back, looking hurt. "Why is that so wrong?"

Whitedove leaned forward, hissing, "I know things about Ashfur that would make your fur curl!"

And, turning on her heel, she stalked away.

_Oh._ Moonblaze stood there for a moment in a stupor as she slowly processed what was happening. Wolfspirit sank back on her haunches, head bowed, but Honeydew lunged forward with a snarl.

"Come back here, you - !"

"Honeydew, no!" Moonblaze quickly intercepted her, tackling her to the ground. Honeydew writhed beneath her paws, yowling.

"Look," murmured Moonblaze, "I know you're upset after what happened. But you don't have to take it out on the entire camp."

Honeydew stopped trying to break free and lay still. She closed her eyes, looking rather small and helpless. Moonblaze felt a pang; Honeydew had always been so brave, _reckless_, even…now, to see her like this…

She turned away, unable to find words of condolence for her sister. She looked instead to Wolfspirit. Her other friend looked sad, too.

Moonblaze approached her and gently nosed her ear. "Oh, Wolfspirit. I'm so glad you found someone."

Wolfspirit sighed. "I thought it was great, too. Until…" She glanced at Whitedove's retreating form. "I thought she'd be happy for me…what does she have against him, Moonpaw?"

Moonblaze bit back her correction and instead shook her head. "I don't know. But will her opinion ever stop you from loving him?" This made her think of her secret relationship with Oakheart; guiltily she wondered if she was giving this advice to herself, too. Would she be able to love Oakheart if Wolfspirit disapproved? Would it ruin their friendship?

Wolfspirit seemed deep in thought. Finally, she raised her head. "I don't care what anyone thinks."

Moonblaze smiled. "That's the spirit." Wolfspirit was, after all, the one who grew up with the name of the creatures that were attacking ThunderClan. If anyone could, she would be the one who could hold her head high even if the rest of the clan whispered about her.

_Unlike me,_ Moonblaze thought, feeling ashamed. She looked away to see Honeydew watching them with a feeble smile.

Moonblaze walked up to her and gave her an affectionate lick on the ear. "Even though he is gone, he will always watch over you in StarClan."

Honeydew blinked and looked at her paws. "I know," she mumbled. "But – it's hard, Moonpaw. So hard to know he's gone."

"He was a great warrior," Wolfspirit murmured gently. "ThunderClan won't soon forget him."

"Be strong for him, Honeydew," Moonblaze told her. "We must all be strong, when the time comes." Her gaze became troubled as her thoughts once again dwelled on the uncertain future.

"What are you on to, Moonpaw?" queried Wolfspirit, eyeing her with her head cocked to one side. "What are you not telling us?"

Moonblaze was about to tell them her suspicions when there came a yowl from the entrance tunnel. The three she-cats turned and watched in surprise as a patrol of ThunderClan cats – headed by Oakheart – charged into the camp.

Moonblaze's heart began to thunder in her chest as Oakheart panted, "Firestar! Where's Firestar?"

To be continued...

----------------------------------------

Please review!


	34. Chapter 32

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Thank-yous go to Princess of Lightning and Sirona Elf-Angel for your reviews! As for your question, yes, medicine cats are forbidden to love. And Moonblaze is quite aware of that...

------------------------------------

**Chapter 32**

Moonblaze darted up the rocky cliff to Firestar's den, rapid but careful not to slip. Her mind was buzzing; was there more bad news? She chanced a glance back at Oakheart from the top. He looked fine; _Thank StarClan nothing had happened to him!_ Moonblaze turned and called into the dark cave, "Firestar?"

The flame-colored tom emerged from the shadows. His voice was cool and calm as he inquired, "What is it?"

"Oakheart's patrol is back," she told him, harried. "He wants to speak with you."

Firestar nodded and padded put, gracefully leaping down the stones. Moonblaze scrambled after him.

She arrived at the group just as all the other cats began appearing to discover the source of all the commotion. Moonblaze respectfully stood back from the patrol, listening in. Her eyes roved over the cats, checking for injuries. While the clan cats seemed fine, in the midst of them stood two scratched-up outsiders. Moonblaze stared at them, but she could recognize neither their features nor their scents.

"Yes?" Firestar addressed Oakheart.

The white tom took a moment to catch his breath – they must have run back to camp – before launching ahead. "While we were patrolling the border we discovered these two loners in our territory. They claim they have been searching for you, Firestar." Oakheart stepped aside, revealing the two new cats.

The smaller tom was pitch-black except for the white tip of his tail. He was rather skinny in an unhealthy way, and scratches crisscrossed his pelt.

The other tom was larger, and had the look of a once-well fed cat who had met with misfortune. His bones stuck out on his large frame, and his pelt, too, was battle-scarred.

Firestar gaped at the two toms for a moment. "Ravenpaw? Barley?"

"The very same," said the bigger tom.

"How did you two find us?" Firestar was staring at them in wide-eyed amazement, and a few of the older cats around them were murmuring, "I remember those two!"

The newcomers exchanged grim looks. The bigger one spoke up, "A while ago we caught word from some rogues that there was good territory over the mountains. Everyone was headed there…and after what happened to our old home, who could blame them?"

The smaller tom shook his head, sighing, "The plan wasn't as innocent as we thought. After following some of the rogues into the mountains, we met a group of cats called –"

"The Tribe of Rushing Water," murmured Firestar.

"Exactly," continued the smaller tom. "And they, too, were coming to this 'good territory'. Well, most of them, at least." His gaze darkened.

Stormfur, previously a member of this tribe, called out, "But their territory is perfectly fine as it is!"

"So it would seem," acknowledged the smaller cat. "But their leader – what was his name again?"

"Preybone," said the other tom.

"Yes, Preybone…he ordered the tribe to come. And those who argued, well…" the tom trailed off. Firestar and the other cats who had made the Great Journey bowed their heads, remembering cats they had known in the tribe.

"The survivors ran away and hid, us with them," rumbled the bigger tom. "We waited until Preybone and his cronies had left. By then we had found out that this 'good territory' was not unoccupied. It is where we are now."

There came gasps from the crowd around them. To Moonblaze, everything was beginning to fit together, in a sort of grim sense. Nightfang had bribed the rogues, even the tribe into coming. And they wanted to fight for the territory. She felt sick, but the toms were not finished their story.

"Knowing now that the rogues and the tribe were coming to where the clans were, we decided we had to warn you. The survivors of the tribe didn't want to leave their territory – perhaps they were scared to face Preybone again. And so we journeyed on alone, until we found you here."

The smaller cat raised his head, looking out over ThunderClan. "There are many cats who have come here to take away what you have. You must be on alert!"

Immediately everyone started talking at once. Some cats were yowling in terror, while others were muttering in disbelief. Nearby Mousetail hissed to Hazelgaze, "Why haven't we seen these fearsome cats, then? How do we know these loners tell the truth?"

Moonblaze stood up. Though her fears had just been proven true, she felt eerily calm. "This is true!" she yowled to the clan. "And I know where these rogues are. They have allied themselves with the traitorous Nightfang and his ShadowClan!"

"Then we must fight them!" cried Dustpelt. He stood on the other side of the clearing, and cats rallied him with loud yowls. "We should attack now, before they are prepared to fight back!"

"We're not going to lose our territory again!" This came from Sorreltail, who stood with fire blazing in her eyes. Moonblaze could see she was ready to fight with tooth and claw for her dear Brackenfur's spirit.

"SILENCE!"

At Firestar's command, the camp fell silent. The tom bounded to the top of the Highledge, pelt blazing in the sunlight. He stood over them, bringing calm and order with his words:

"For now, we will live as normal. We will observe only, and prepare ourselves as best we can. We cannot attack now, as ShadowClan will vastly outnumber us with their rogues and the tribe. The best time to make our move is at the Gathering in seven days' time. There and then we may openly accuse him."

Firestar looked out across the camp. "Before deciding on anything, I must confer with my deputy, medicine cats and senior warriors, as well as Ravenpaw and Barley. Come to my den immediately. Everyone else please proceed as normal."

Firestar whisked away into his den. The clan still buzzed with conversation; Moonblaze glanced around once before heading back toward the Highledge. Oakheart brushed past her at the bottom.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Oakheart!" she exclaimed, before quickly lowering her voice. "I need to talk to you –"

"A bit later?" he suggested, as Cindercloud swerved around them and leaped up the rocks.

"All right," she agreed, and then turned her attention to the business at paw.

-

"Attention, everyone," commanded Firestar. He was seated at the far end of the cavernous den, with Sandstorm seated beside him. Dustpelt, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, and Oakheart were all sitting along the left side of the cave, with Moonblaze, Cindercloud, Leafpool, Barley, and Ravenpaw on the right.

"We have seven days until the Gathering," reported Firestar, "do we all agree that then we shall reveal Nightfang to the clans?"

There was a general murmur of agreement down the lines; Dustpelt did not look satisfied.

"We will need to prepare the camp," said Sandstorm. She glanced at Firestar. "All must be ready to fight, even the elders and the kits."

"We must also secure the camp," agreed Thornclaw, "but it will be best if we keep the battle away from the camp. If the camp is breached, it is too enclosed for much of an escape."

Firestar nodded. "Our camp will remain our last line of defense." He turned to Oakheart. "Oakheart shall be in charge of border patrols. Make sure our territory remains secure."

"And hunting?" asked Sandstorm. "Our warriors will need whatever food we can get."

"Sandstorm, I trust you will organize our hunting patrols," Firestar said calmly. "Now, also make sure not to overwork our warriors. We will need them well-rested and battle-ready. Someone should work on training and making sure everyone is ready."

"I will," answered Brightheart.

It went back and forth like this; Moonblaze was amazed at the efficiency of her leader. They were quickly covering all the aspects of the plan.

"Medicine cats, how are your stores of herbs?"

"They're stocked as normal," Leafpool informed them, "but we'll work on getting extra supplies."

Firestar nodded. "I believe we've covered it. Shall we inform the clan now?"

"I have a question," Leafpool spoke up, turning to Firestar. "Should we warn the other clans? Obviously the danger concerns them too."

"They'll find out at the Gathering," said Dustpelt dismissively.

"Yes, but that doesn't give them much time to get ready," pressed Leafpool. "Would StarClan want us to be selfish? Cats could die because their clans are not prepared."

"Cats will die either way," Firestar warned her grimly. "It is a war we will be fighting. But I see your reasoning, Leafpool, and I will do my best to forewarn the other clans."

And with that note, he dismissed them. Moonblaze exited the cave, feeling nervous.

_StarClan, what have we gotten ourselves into? _

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Please review!


	35. Chapter 33

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 33**

Moonblaze met up with Oakheart again later that day. She was taking a quick break from herb hunting at the time, eating a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. It was the first time she had eaten that day, and her stomach was growling for more than the meager shrew. However, Moonblaze restrained herself. She knew she had to put the clan before herself.

Stretching out in the weak sunlight, she began licking her fur clean. That was when Oakheart padded up.

"Hey," he said, grabbing a mouse and settling down beside her. "Want to share?" he asked, pushing the mouse toward her.

"No, thanks, I already ate," she said politely, though she eyed the prey hungrily.

"You need to keep your strength up," he cajoled gently. "C'mon, I don't mind."

"Oh, all right," she sighed, and took a bite of the mouse. The warm prey was a welcome treat. She savored the taste in her mouth before swallowing it down. She then passed the mouse back to Oakheart with a grateful nod and resumed licking her paws.

After he finished eating, they shared tongues together.

"Oakheart?" she said finally.

"What is it, Moonpaw?" he asked, meeting her eyes.

She looked at her paws. "I'm not Moonpaw anymore, actually. I got my name the other night, at the Moonpool. I would've told you, but –"

"It's all right," he mewed, "I understand. You were pretty distressed last night. I'm sorry about what happened." He then perked up. "But, you got your name! That's great! What is it?"  
Moonblaze smiled slightly, savoring the moment. "Moonblaze."

"Moonblaze," he murmured, burying his face in her neck fur. "That's lovely."

Moonblaze closed her eyes, enjoying his presence – for she did not know how long this could last. Soon they would be at war, and then would they ever get to see each other again?

She opened her eyes, trying to shake away those thoughts. Then she noticed Whitedove striding toward them and, remembering her quarrel with Wolfspirit earlier that day, broke hastily away from Oakheart.

"Oakheart!" Whitedove called crisply, "I've assembled my border patrol. Do we have permission to leave?"

He stood up quickly and nodded. "Report back when you're done."

Whitedove left them, and Moonblaze breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Oakheart nosed her ear.

"I'd better go."

"Goodbye." Moonblaze watched him cross the camp to continue his deputy duties, and she gave a small sigh.

That night, Moonblaze stared into the darkness of her den for a long time before she fell asleep. Worried thoughts chased around her head like mice. Their preparations had barely started, and they were not going well. Prey was scare, as leaf-bare's cold breath kept the tiny creatures hidden underground. Medicinal herbs proved even harder to find, and she couldn't help but worry that greencough would strike again.

Finally, Moonblaze managed to doze off, and she found herself in a clearing in ThunderClan territory. A familiar gray she-cat sat waiting for her.

"Dawnbreak!" Moonblaze called. Her sister smiled, rising to her paws.

"Welcome back, Moonblaze." Her voice, as it had been recently, was mysterious, as if she were holding something back. "Come, let us walk."

The two she-cats walked through the darkened forest, Moonblaze looking about and identifying the places around her. Then they were near the abandoned Twoleg nest again.

"Do you remember," Dawnbreak murmured, "when I told you of our mother?"

Moonblaze looked about the familiar clearing and nodded, feeling sick. Too many horrible things had happened here.

Dawnbreak sat back down, and Moonblaze reluctantly curled up beside her.

"Tonight, we shall learn of your mother's story," Dawnbreak revealed. Then the clearing was fading around them, and a strange sight met Moonblaze's eyes; moments ago, they had been in the forest, and now they sat in the middle of a humongous cave. Cats of all colors swarmed around them.

"This is the Tribe of Rushing Water," mewed Dawnbreak.

Moonblaze looked around her, amazed. She noticed a group of small cats wrestling in a corner – they were apprentices. Other cats were bringing in prey and setting it on the fresh-kill pile. This tribe worked just like a clan; she could hardly believe these cats would simply decide to invade her own home.

Then another cat appeared before her, out of the crowd. Instantly she shrank back; this tom had a fearsome look about him. He was broad-shouldered and well-built, with muscles rippling along his gray pelt. Old scars were etched deep in his skin, and one of his ears displayed a large gap. Moonblaze shivered as she looked into his cold amber eyes. This tom stood out from all the rest of the cats, as if he did not belong in the tribe at all.

The tom stopped in front of Moonblaze and, snarling, lashed out with his claws. Moonblaze shrieked and drew back, but the claws did not harm her. They were intended for another cat, a gray-black she-cat. The she-cat gave a cry of pain as the tom's claws raked down her back. A long scar glistened with blood.

Taking a step back, the she-cat stared up at the tom with fear in her green eyes. Moonblaze's heart lurched as she looked into those eyes – _My eyes. My mother's eyes._

"You should be on your hunting patrol!" snarled the tom.

"Preybone, please," whimpered the she-cat, "I must remain in the nursery!"

Moonblaze now noticed that the she-cat's belly was plump with kits. She now felt quite sorry for her dear mother. _How dare that foul leader be so mean!_

However, Moonblaze had learned that she could never change the course of such things in her dreams, so she stayed back and watched.

The scene changed; the she-cat was now out in the cold, shivering as she labored through the snow. She was heading away from the cave – Moonblaze saw her glancing back at it over her shoulder. There was sadness in her eyes. Her mother was running away.

Then the she-cat turned and disappeared down a slope.

As the scene faded once more to the dark clearing, Moonblaze sat staring down at her paws. Finally, she looked up at Dawnbreak.

"Then she came here," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat. "Our mother."

Dawnbreak nodded, quietly nudging Moonblaze's ear.

"Why did you show me this?" Moonblaze wondered. "How will this help us fight Nightfang and his warriors?"

Dawnbreak padded away. Halfway across the clearing, she stopped and looked back. "Your father…and Nightfang's father…was that same tom, Preybone. And your mother, Moonblaze, did you ever know her name?"

Moonblaze shook her head, feeling rather shocked by the first revelation. "But what does that have to do –"

Dawnbreak spoke over her. "Her name was Night. Night of No Stars."

And with that, Dawnbreak turned and padded away.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Please review!


	36. Chapter 34

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 34**

The rest of the week passed slowly. Every day, Moonblaze, Leafpool, and Cindercloud would set out to collect herbs. Hunting patrols were almost constant, yet the fresh-kill pile remained minute. Border patrols kept track of ShadowClan's actions. So far, the enemy clan had remained in hiding. Firestar himself had visited WindClan and RiverClan. The result: WindClan had allied itself with ThunderClan, should it come to a fight; RiverClan, however, had been skeptical of the danger.

Meanwhile, the camp bustled with action. Brightheart could be seen teaching Squirrelflight's kits to fight, as well as helping Mousefur, Longtail, and Brambleclaw prepare themselves for battle.

Moonblaze found little time to contemplate the prophecy and its meaning, but as the Gathering crept closer, she began to worry about it once more. She really didn't want to think about it – how could it be that she needed to somehow save the forest? She was but one medicine cat – but it was inevitable.

The day of the Gathering dawned with an extra heap of snow, and ThunderClan spent most of the morning clearing the camp. They could not let the snow slow them down, should they resort to a battle in their camp.

Moonblaze cornered Leafpool in the medicine cats' den, where she was counting their stocks of herbs.

"Leafpool?" Moonblaze inquired nervously. Her mentor jumped and turned to face her.

"Oh, hello, Moonblaze." Leafpool's eyes were troubled, no doubt by the upcoming fight. Moonblaze dipped her head respectfully and seated herself beside Leafpool.

"Have you heard from StarClan lately?" she asked awkwardly.

Leafpool frowned. "Relating to ShadowClan, I have not heard nor seen anything."

Moonblaze scuffed a paw against the ground. "No, I meant about a prophecy…"

Leafpool straightened up, murmuring, "_Betrayal will spill blood of old wounds. A terrible danger comes to prowl the forest. Night will send aid, and will replenish the spirit of the forest. Three cats have been chosen. They alone can save the clans._"

Moonblaze nodded, looking at her paws. "Do you understand it?" she asked quietly.

Leafpool prodded some juniper berries back into their place, thoughtful. "Well, Nightfang did betray us by bringing in the rogues – and I suspect he brought the wolves, too."

"The terrible danger," agreed Moonblaze. "But what of the blood of old wounds? I mean, you said this sort of war between clans happened once before, long before I was born…If Nightfang wasn't around then, how is it an old wound to him?"

"Perhaps the prophecy refers to the warriors who have experienced it before," considered Leafpool. "It is, after all, a hardship they must go through again."

Moonblaze nodded again, glad for her mentor's wisdom. The prophecy's mysterious phrases were finally beginning to make sense. Of course, she already knew the meaning of the third line.

"Leafpool, the other night I had a dream from StarClan…Dawnbreak – my sister – told me about my mother." Moonblaze swallowed hard, meeting Leafpool's gaze. "Her name was Night. Could she be the Night in the prophecy?"

Leafpool turned away. "I have no doubt that she is," she murmured.

"Then I must be here…to replenish the spirit of the forest. But, Leafpool, I don't even know what that means!" Moonblaze's voice rose to a wail.

Leafpool nosed her ear affectionately. "My dear Moonblaze, do not worry. StarClan will reveal everything in time."

"But we have no time," lamented Moonblaze. "Does StarClan expect me to save the clans, all by myself?"

Leafpool sighed. "I do not know, Moonblaze. But remember, StarClan is always with you."

Moonblaze was not altogether assured. She stared at her paws, mumbling, "And the last two lines? I kind of get them, but I don't know who it's about."

Leafpool turned to her. "Three cats, all siblings, have been chosen."

Moonblaze thought about that a long time. Suddenly she raised her wide eyes to Leafpool's and whispered, "No."

Leafpool only nodded.

"No, it can't be us – I mean, they're in StarClan!"

"But that does not mean Duskshadow and Dawnbreak have left you, does it?" murmured Leafpool. "You see them all the time in your dreams. And I know you still love them."

Moonblaze only stared at her mentor. "How do you know?" she asked finally.

Sighing, Leafpool murmured, "I only had my guesses – but then I saw the three of you, the night of your warrior ceremony. You glowed like stars, and I remembered the trio of stars Spottedleaf had shown me, a long time ago. It is written in the stars, Moonblaze; you three will save the forest."

Moonblaze's mind was still buzzing with questions. How could the three of them save the forest? It was just nonsensical. Shaking her head, Moonblaze left the den.

Finally, the night of the Gathering arrived. Now it seemed things were moving too fast; before she knew it, Moonblaze and the rest of the chosen cats were heading off for the island.

Moonblaze took one last glance around camp before they left. Firestar had left a good patrol at home to be on alert in case ShadowClan tried a surprise attack. Thornclaw was left in charge of this patrol.

Firestar's group consisted of Moonblaze, Leafpool (Cindercloud was to remain in the camp), Oakheart, Sandstorm, Ashfur, Ferncloud, Honeydew, Wolfspirit, and Birchhollow. Signaling with his tail, Firestar led them out the entrance tunnel and through the forest. Moonblaze gazed around her, wondering if this would be the last time she saw this place. Shaking her head to clear it, she bounded ahead.

_StarClan, be with us. _

The Gathering clearing seemed eerily normal; with cats from all clans milling around benignly, it seemed this was just a regular meeting. Moonblaze looked to Firestar. The ThunderClan leader stood, determined, at the front of their troop. "Watch yourselves," he warned them, before joining the other leaders in the branches of the Great Oak. Oakheart headed to the base of the tree with the other deputies. Moonblaze stuck with Honeydew and Wolfspirit, taking comfort even in the tiny brush of their fur against hers. She was tense and jittering with nerves; tonight would decide the future of the clans.

Moonblaze looked up at the Great Oak, where Firestar was crouched with Leopardstar of RiverClan and Onestar of WindClan. Puzzled, she looked around for Nightfang. Surely he would be standing tall in the tree, fire in his eyes, just like at ShadowClan camp –

Moonblaze shut out the thought of that day. _No._ She had to keep her mind on the present.

She found Nightfang instead at the base of the tree with the other deputies; Moonblaze felt anger prick at her paws. Was he going to pretend that he'd never laid his bloody claws on Blackstar?

Except for a leader representative from ShadowClan, everyone was present. Thusly, Firestar stepped forward, pronouncing the words to open the Gathering.

"Cats of all clans!"

Silence fell over the clearing like a thick blanket of snow.

Firestar took in the clearing with his commanding gaze. "Tonight one of our leaders is not with us. Let it be known the reason why." His voice rose. "A traitor in ShadowClan murdered his own leader. He is also responsible for the death of Russetfur, the previous deputy, and the bloodthirsty attacks of the wolves. Nightfang!"

Whispers flitted through the crowd. Nightfang rose smoothly to his paws, and silence resumed.

Moonblaze bristled. _How does it feel to be ousted, traitor?_

"How kind of you to say, Firestar," he sneered. "Call me a traitor, do you? Well, you just wait…"

Nightfang turned to face the crowd of cats, announcing, "Let me introduce you to the new leader of ShadowClan, and soon the entire forest…my father, Bone of Caught-Prey."

There came a yowl from somewhere behind them, and Moonblaze whirled around to see a group of cats charging down the slope. In the lead was a huge battle-scarred gray tom. With a gasp, Moonblaze drew back as she had in her dream. _Preybone… _Then she remembered her mother. She had to be strong for her, to stand up to this cat. She would not show any fear.

The clans split ranks to allow Preybone and his rogues through. Most cats were watching in terror, remembering the last time such a takeover had happened to the forest. However, Moonblaze stood tall, glaring at the invaders.

_He is no father of mine._ Moonblaze thought of Brackenfur, her adopted father. She closed her eyes briefly. _I will fight for your honor, father, and for everyone else in this forest._

Preybone reached the Great Oak and lunged up into the tree, taking a place above all the leaders.

"I will make this simple," he rumbled, his voice thunder. "Give up your territory and retreat, and I will not harm you…much." He smirked before continuing, "Resist, and all of you will die."

Some cats bristled, while others crouched lower to the ground in fear. Moonblaze stared up at Preybone with her ears flat in anger. _Oh, no you don't! This is our home! We will fight for it! _

Preybone gave a loud yowl, and it reminded Moonblaze of the fearsome battle cry of the wolves. This was no civilized cat; he was a monster!

"I claim this territory in the name of the resurrected BloodClan!" He unsheathed his claws, which glittered in the moonlight. "And in the name of my departed father, Bone!" Moonblaze shivered ever so slightly.

"BloodClan!" the hushed whisper shuddered through the crowd. The cats all remembered BloodClan, the group of rogues led by Scourge and Bone who had attacked the old forest long ago. Even the younger cats, Moonblaze included, had heard the terrifying stories.

_The blood of old wounds…it's BloodClan! Nightfang brought in BloodClan! _

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Please review!


	37. Chapter 35

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Stardawn, Whitedove suspects Ashfur of Firestar's betrayal way back in _Sunset _(remember the Twoleg traps and Hawkfrost?).

------------------------------------

**Chapter 35**

Clouds were converging over the moon, though few cats in the Gathering clearing had noticed. They were all too focused on Preybone.

"I will give you two days!" declared the massive gray tom. "If, by dawn two nights from now, you have not fled this forest, I and my army will attack! Now, be gone with you!"

Very quickly, the clans began to clear out. Moonblaze, however, stayed where she was. She was in shock.

"C'mon," hissed Wolfspirit, nudging her to her feet. She glanced uneasily back at Preybone's rogues, who were circling the clearing ominously. "Let's get out of here!"

Moonblaze nodded slowly, thoughts still on Preybone. _Two days. In two days, we must fight…or flee. _She glanced over her shoulder as she left the clearing. _We won't give up this easy, Preybone. You'll see. _

That night, when ThunderClan returned to camp, they were met by anxious yowls from their fellow warriors.

"Where's Nightfang?"

"What happened?"

"Did you fight him?"

Firestar silenced the clan with a wave of his tail. Quietly he relayed the grim news. "Nightfang is working with Preybone. Together they want to re-form BloodClan and take over our territory."

The clan listened in horrified silence as he continued, "They've given us two days. Then we must leave…or fight."

"We aren't giving up, are we?" demanded Squirrelflight, fire in her eyes. Her young kits sat at her paws; though she was still nursing, Squirrelflight, too, was prepared to battle.

"No," Firestar answered her calmly. "ThunderClan will fight."

"But what of the other clans?" wondered Ferncloud.

Firestar paused. "We have not spoken…but for now, at least, we are on our own."

The clan absorbed this in solemn silence. As they disbanded, Moonblaze heard her clanmates muttering together uncertainly. Those were not very good odds, once clan against all of their enemies.

No, Moonblaze remembered, two._ StarClan will be with us._ She looked up at the dark clouded sky and sighed.

_I hope. _

The next morning, the clan continued to bustle with preparations. Moonblaze padded out of the medicine cats' den, yawning widely and glancing about. She, Cindercloud and Leafpool had finally finished restocking herbs yesterday, and now she needed another duty, the clan spread thin as it was.

Spotting a group of cats gathered at the entrance tunnel, she headed over to investigate. A patrol of some sort must be setting out, she noted, deciding she might as well join them.

Oakheart looked up as she approached. "Moonblaze," he greeted her calmly, showing no sign of his feelings toward her. Moonblaze dipped her head in return, hoping perhaps they could steal some time alone later.

"May I join your patrol?" she asked, looking over at Ashfur, Ferncloud, and Wolfspirit, the rest of the group.

Oakheart nodded. "StarClan knows we could use the help."

Together they set off through the tunnel, Moonblaze falling into step behind the others. She noticed Ashfur and Wolfspirit brushing pelts as they walked; with a pang of longing Moonblaze looked away. If only she and Oakheart could be like that…not having to hide their secret romance…

She shook off those thoughts, knowing it was a silly wish. As a medicine cat, she was forbidden to love. The warrior code wouldn't change just for her.

Moonblaze sighed. _StarClan, it would be enough if we just make it through this alive. _

As the patrol passed ShadowClan's border, Moonblaze paused and sniffed the air. She recoiled at the terrible stench – rogues. It seemed ShadowClan – no, BloodClan – was keeping its borders secure. They would be on high alert, in case the other clans tried a surprise attack.

The patrol ventured on down to the river, their border with WindClan. Here WindClan's scent was pungent, but fear lingered in the air. Moonblaze couldn't blame them.

She turned to leave, assured the border was safe, but Oakheart stiffened beside her. "Wait," he warned in an undertone.

Obediently Moonblaze froze, her eyes flicking back to the stream. Taking another whiff, she realized the WindClan scent was strong – too strong. There were cats on the border!

Wolfspirit sank into a battle crouch, her bushy tail sweeping the ground behind her. Ashfur and Ferncloud took up positions on either side of her. Moonblaze and Oakheart stood off to the side, not moving.

The grass on the other side shimmied, and then a small group of slim cats darted out onto the frozen water. Moonblaze quickly counted four warriors; their patrol could take them. Beside her, Oakheart growled low in his throat.

The WindClan cats reached ThunderClan's side of the stream and hurried up the slope. At the head of the group Moonblaze recognized Onestar; the brown tabby glanced about nervously as he guided his clanmates onward.

With a quick swish of his tail, Oakheart bounded out in front of the surprised cats. At the signal, the ThunderClan patrol burst out of hiding and surrounded the invaders.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Oakheart, standing in front of Onestar.

Onestar flicked his ears back, giving a slight bow of his head. "Please, we come in peace. We have come to meet with Firestar."

Oakheart considered this. "All right," he agreed finally, signaling for the ThunderClan warriors to back off. Moonblaze sheathed her claws, quite relieved. She did not want to attack the clan she had befriended long ago.

"We will escort you to camp," Oakheart told Onestar, and with that, he set off up the slope. Framing the group, the ThunderClan and WindClan cats followed.

Upon arrival in the camp, Oakheart went to fetch Firestar. The WindClan warriors looked around the camp with interest, while other ThunderClan cats emerged from dens to watch them suspiciously.

Upon further observation, Moonblaze recognized the three other warriors. There was Crowfeather, gazing tensely in the direction of the medicine cats' den; Weaselfur, sitting quietly; and a snow-white she-cat.

"Snowpaw?" Moonblaze asked, recalling the tiny apprentice who had been in her care long ago. Sister to Cougarpelt, the she-cat had been suffering from extreme fear of the wolves. The confident she-cat who now stood before her looked nothing like her past self. Small but well-built like Cougarpelt, she was quite beautiful.

Snowpaw blinked at her a moment before recognition dawned on her face. "Moonblaze!"

Moonblaze was surprised the she-cat knew her warrior name; then she realized Cougarpelt must have told her.

"Congratulations on your name," she smiled, dipping her head. "I got mine, too, just a little while ago." She nodded toward Weaselfur, her mentor. "I'm Snowfall now."

Their conversation was interrupted as Oakheart returned with Firestar. ThunderClan's leader gave a respectful nod to Onestar, which he returned.

"We can speak in my den," Firestar mewed. "Your warriors may stay in our camp for now."

The two leaders padded off toward the Highledge. Moonblaze turned back to Snowfall, flicking her tail in a friendly way. "Want to come to the medicine cats' den?"

"Sure," agreed Snowfall, rising to her paws.

They crossed the camp in silence, Moonblaze slipping through the fern curtain first.

Moonblaze settled on the cool stone floor, Snowfall sitting across from her.

"So," Moonblaze said, absent-mindedly rearranging a pile of herbs, "is WindClan going to fight?"

Snowfall nodded, watching her movements, transfixed. "Onestar says we won't leave the territory without a fight. He's convinced that since we fought BloodClan before, we can do it again."

She blinked and looked away, her shoulders slumping slightly. Suddenly she looked more like the young apprentice she had been. "Moonblaze…so you really think we can win? I mean, even if our clans join together, we will be vastly outnumbered…"

Moonblaze said nothing; it was the same thing buzzing on her mind, but there was no answer.

"I don't know…" she finally murmured.

"You're a medicine cat," Snowfall said. "Haven't StarClan told you anything?"

Moonblaze thought back to the dream she had had the other night. Although Dawnbreak had revealed her heritage, Moonblaze could not see how it was relevant to the upcoming battle. _And the prophecy?_ She understood it now, mostly. However, worry pricked her paws when she realized that she had a role to play in this battle, and she didn't know what it was._ What is the spirit of the forest, anyway? _

Slowly, Moonblaze shook her head. "No, they haven't told me anything," she sighed. "What about Cougarpelt?"

"He won't tell me," Snowfall sighed, lowering her head.

Moonblaze wandered around the room. "StarClan will be with us, whatever happens," she declared. Even though she was uncertain about StarClan's plans for her, she trusted them. Her brother and sister in StarClan were watching over her. _Always._

A moment passed in silence. Snowfall opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a yowl split the air outside. Heart in her throat, Moonblaze rushed outside.

_Could it be BloodClan already?!_

Her eyes hurriedly swept the camp; the warriors present in the clearing were turning toward the entrance tunnel, while others were peering out of their dens in concern. Crowfeather and Weaselfur of WindClan were rising to their paws beneath the Highledge.

Oakheart was poised at the entrance tunnel, fur on end. Moonblaze stopped in her tracks, watching. _What's going on? _Dimly she sensed Snowfall appearing at her side.

Then a group of cats stepped through the tunnel. The spotted golden she-cat at the front raised her head, giving Oakheart a challenging look.

"We've come to see Firestar."

RiverClan had arrived!

-

A dark gray tom sat in silence, gazing into the depths of the midnight-black pool. All around him stars twinkled and danced, but the tom sat in stony silence. He stared down at his reflection; a starry cat gazed back.

There came a rustle behind him, and the tom turned. A pale gray she-cat slipped down the slope toward him, her bright green eyes troubled.

The tom rose smoothly to his paws. "Anything?"

The she-cat shook her head. "No. The Elders won't tell me anything – and they forbade me from speaking to our sister tonight."

The tom sighed, looking up at the sky. "I sense great trouble ahead. I only hope our sister is all right."

The she-cat settled beside him. "Me too. I only wish there were some way we could help. I can tell the Elders are holding something back. I fear they know the fate of the clans, and –" She broke off, unable to say more.

The tom nodded in understanding, sharing those same fears. "I know, dear sister, I know."

Together they gazed up at the stars until they faded into the dawn.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Please review!


	38. Chapter 36

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: To Sirona Elf-Angel: Wow, thanks!

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 36**

Moonblaze slept badly. When she awoke the next morning, the weight of the upcoming battle dragged at her paws and she felt fear gnawing at her belly. _One more day…it may be the last we have._

The leaders of the three clans had conversed long into the evening, and had left late yesterday. Leopardstar and Onestar had looked grim as they left; in her heart, Moonblaze knew the decision was final: they were going to war.

She shivered in the bleak sunlight as she went to fetch her breakfast. Wolfspirit and Honeydew were already seated by the fresh-kill pile, sharing a vole.

"Hey," Honeydew greeted as she approached. Moonblaze nodded wordlessly.

"It's different, isn't it?" murmured Wolfspirit, glancing around camp. It was eerily quiet, warriors hurrying on with their business. Fear hung in the air, almost thick enough to choke them.

_This may be the last day we have together,_ realized Moonblaze, looking over at her friends. She swallowed hard and found her voice.

"Before…we go into battle tomorrow, I want you to know…you guys are the best. I couldn't ask for better friends or warriors to have by my side tomorrow."

Wolfspirit lowered her head solemnly. "The same to you, Moonblaze…may all of StarClan stand with us tomorrow."

Honeydew closed her eyes for a long moment. She had already lost so much in this war, as Moonblaze had.

"Let's hope this is not goodbye," she said finally.

At sunhigh Firestar called a clan meeting; standing above them, pelt glinting in the sun, he proclaimed, "You all know that tomorrow we will go into battle against BloodClan. We shall fight rank-in-rank with RiverClan and WindClan to drive out the intruders."

He paused a moment before continuing, "Our plan is to drive the rogues out into the mountain territory beyond the Moonpool and WindClan's land. We will gather in RiverClan's camp tonight; in the morning, we shall charge ShadowClan territory and hopefully clear out their camp. Once we reach our border, a second patrol of ThunderClan will force them down to the stream. Finally, we will join a WindClan patrol and force them out. We'll leave a small group in every territory, in case we must fall back or any rogues get through our ranks."

He looked around the clan, silently asking if there were any questions.

"Will we have to drive out ShadowClan, too?" asked Appleheart.

Firestar sighed. "As they are allied with Nightfang and Preybone, it seems so."

"But they are one of the four clans! We need the four to survive!" exclaimed Brightheart.

"Do we really?" asked Dustpelt. "As I see it, ShadowClan were only ever a nuisance."

Tawnypelt and Appleheart bristled at him.

Firestar quickly brought their attention back to him. "If ShadowClan can see their wrongdoing, we will welcome them back. For now, we must focus on the true threat to drive out."

"Preybone is a threat to ShadowClan, too," pointed out Appleheart. "He and Nightfang twisted it from its true self."

"By driving out the rogues, we are then helping them," Firestar explained.

The clan shifted uneasily; for one thing, they were apprehensive about the upcoming battle, and secondly, some of them were uncomfortable with this decision.

"How will we send messages between the patrols?" asked Sandstorm.

Firestar inclined his head toward her. "The apprentices will serve as runners between the patrols."

"We have no apprentices!" snapped Dustpelt.

"Lilypaw and Fishpaw of RiverClan have volunteered," Firestar explained, "and Onestar is ready to apprentice WindClan's kits."

Seeing there were no other questions, Firestar continued, "We will divide into two groups. The patrol that stays here must only drive the rogues from border to border. The patrol coming with me to RiverClan must fight the entire way."

"And what of us medicine cats?" inquired Leafpool.

"Each clan will leave a medicine cat available in its own territory," stated Firestar, "that leaves two of you and one in RiverClan to join the original group."

"And my kits?" asked Squirrelflight sharply.

"Leopardstar has suggested all kits and elders shelter in RiverClan camp, as it is the least likely to be attacked," mewed Firestar. "All the other camps will be deserted." He gazed evenly at Squirrelflight. "If you were to stay in charge of the kits and elders, it would be an assurance to all of us."

Squirrelflight considered; Moonblaze knew the fiery she-cat longed to join the rest of the battle. Then she looked over at Brambleclaw, who would be staying with the elders due to his injuries.

"I accept," she said.

Firestar nodded. "All right. I'll need someone to lead the ThunderClan patrol."

"I will."

Moonblaze turned and gazed wide-eyed at Oakheart. She knew he would be a good leader, but she was still so worried for his safety.

Firestar nodded, accepting his deputy. "Now, let's organize the patrols. I want an equal number of warriors on each." Firestar leaped down from the Highledge, landing in front of his warriors. "All to join my patrol, come under the Highledge. Everyone else will join Oakheart. For medicine cats, I will take Cindercloud and Moonblaze with me." He met Leafpool's gaze for a moment, and the head medicine cat acknowledged his choice with a nod.

Moonblaze took a tentative step toward her leader, gazing longingly over at Oakheart. She did not want to be separated from him for the battle.

"Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ashfur, Ferncloud, Sorreltail, Honeydew and Wolfspirit, you will come with me," stated Firestar. "Cloudtail, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Whitedove, Birchhollow, Mousetail, and Hazelgaze, with Oakheart." The rest of the ThunderClan warriors stood by Oakheart. Honeydew and Wolfspirit sat beside Moonblaze, giving her small nods.

Stormfur, Brook, Tawnypelt, Appleheart, Barley, and Ravenpaw hesitated between the two groups.

Firestar now turned to them. "As you are technically not ThunderClan warriors, I do not require you to fight for us. It is your choice."

Tawnypelt was the first to step forward, her eyes blazing. "I will fight for my brother's clan."

Appleheart nodded her agreement.

"Then you two shall join my patrol," decided Firestar.

Stormfur and Brook added their consent, Stormfur mewing, "The clans have given us a home for so long. It is the only way we can repay you." Firestar added them to his patrol as well.

Finally, Ravenpaw stepped up. "We didn't come all this way for nothing, Firestar," he said quietly. "We will fight with you."

Firestar nodded. "Then you shall join Oakheart's patrol."

Then it was decided. Firestar and his patrol would be leaving momentarily, and the cats were now bidding each other goodbye.

Moonblaze wound her way through the crowd of cats, searching for one tom in particular. Finding Oakheart, she burrowed her face in his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent.

"Moonblaze…" he murmured, laying his head on top of hers.

At that moment Moonblaze didn't care about what any of the others thought; she only wanted to stay with Oakheart, to feel his fur brush against hers…

"Please don't leave me," she whispered into his fur.

"Moonblaze, whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know that I love you and always will."

"Oakheart." Tears sprang to her eyes. No, she couldn't do this. She couldn't say goodbye. "I- I love you."

"Oakheart?" Moonblaze jumped at the familiar voice. Quickly stepping away, blushing, she turned to face Wolfspirit.

The gray she-cat looked from her to Oakheart, looking mildly puzzled. Then she smiled. "Oh."

"I'll go now," Moonblaze mumbled, tearing her eyes away from Oakheart. She began padding away.

"Moonblaze, wait!"

She turned back as Oakheart ran up to her. His amber eyes met hers. "StarClan go with you," he murmured.

She could feel tears stinging her eyes again. Too choked up to speak, she only nodded. _StarClan go with you, Oakheart._

Then he turned away and walked back to Wolfspirit. Moonblaze sat alone and cried.

Finally, pawsteps made her look up.

"Moonblaze?" Leafpool asked softly. Cindercloud was at her side. "Are you all right?"

Moonblaze took a shuddering breath. "I'm just – scared," she sobbed, "for all of us. About what's going to happen."

Leafpool laid her tail on Moonblaze's shoulder. "Whatever happens, StarClan will guide us," she murmured.

At that moment, Firestar yowled for attention. It was time to go.

Moonblaze and Cindercloud hurried to gather up their bundles of herbs. From the corner of her eye, Moonblaze noticed Mousefur guiding Longtail and Brambleclaw toward the exit; Squirrelflight's group of elders and kits would be making the journey with them.

Oakheart's patrol stood at the entrance to see them off. Oakheart dipped his head ever so slightly as she passed, and Moonblaze flicked her tail at him. With the succulent herbs clamped in her mouth, however, she could say nothing.

Then they were through the thorn tunnel and out in the forest. Honeydew and Wolfspirit fell into pace beside her and Cindercloud as they walked.

"Well, this is it," Honeydew declared grimly.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	39. Chapter 37

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 37**

The ThunderClan patrol made a brief stop at WindClan's camp on their way to RiverClan territory. The elders needed the rest, and here they were to meet with Onestar's patrol.

The group was preparing to leave just as they arrived. Among the cats Moonblaze recognized Snowfall, Weaselfur, and Crowfeather; she waved her tail at Snowfall in greeting.

ThunderClan spread out through the camp, waiting for their signal to leave. Moonblaze sat beside Snowfall, carefully setting down her herbs.

"Where's Cougarpelt?" she asked, hoping to see her friend.

"In his den," Snowfall responded, "getting ready." She nodded toward the herbs. "I'll watch these if you want to go see him."

With a grateful nod, Moonblaze bounded off toward the fallen log that served as WindClan's medicine cat den. She paused outside, calling, "Hello?"

"Moonblaze? Is that you?" Cougarpelt stuck his head out and, seeing her, gestured her inside.

Moonblaze entered the narrow den, glancing around curiously. Cougarpelt had stacked neat piles of herbs near the entrance, which she gingerly skirted. A small golden-brown she-cat was crouched among the herbs, and Moonblaze gazed at her wonderingly.

"This is Maplepaw," introduced Cougarpelt.

"Oh," said Moonblaze, "is she-?"

"She's not my apprentice," Cougarpelt explained, "she's Ashfoot's, actually, but I asked for her help in the battle."

Moonblaze nodded. "Hello."

Maplepaw dipped her head in shy acknowledgement and prodded at a few herbs.

"She was only apprenticed yesterday," Cougarpelt commented to break the silence, "with her brother, Swiftpaw."

"He's going to be a message runner, isn't he?" asked Moonblaze, remembering what Firestar had said.

Cougarpelt nodded.

A yowl came from outside, and Moonblaze's ears pricked up. "We're leaving now," she observed, giving Cougarpelt one last, long look.

Cougarpelt stepped forward, touching his nose to hers. "Be careful, Moonblaze," he murmured. "StarClan watch over you."

"May StarClan be with you, too," she whispered, and slowly walked away.

Together WindClan and ThunderClan traversed the plains, then the short expanse of Twoleg territory separating WindClan and RiverClan.

As they passed an old Twoleg barn, a cream-colored she-cat came running toward them.

"We've heard," gasped Daisy, staring at the group wide-eyed. "Oh, where are my kits?" Her eyes searched their patrols fearfully.

Firestar placed his tail on her shoulder reassuringly. "Mousetail and Hazelgaze are holding up ThunderClan's camp. That was at least half the truth, Moonblaze noted. He didn't want to reveal all his plans to the non-clan cats.

"Do be careful," Daisy warned them. "Stay safe."

She remained in front of the barn, watching them as they faded into the distance.

Now the territory changed to marsh, with small streams running through the territory. As the land became more and more wet, Moonblaze figured they were coming up on RiverClan's camp.

They found the camp at the intersection of two streams. Leopardstar and a small group of cats were waiting for them.

The leaders said nothing, only exchanging nods as they entered the camp. Already the sun was falling in the sky, turning the lake blood red.

Moonblaze and Cindercloud had been offered shelter in Mothwing's den for the night. As the two clanmates sat together, gazing out onto the lake, Moonblaze finally worked up the courage to ask her, too, about the prophecy.

"_Betrayal will spill blood of old wounds. A terrible danger comes to prowl the forest. Night will send aid, and will replenish the spirit of the forest. Three cats have been chosen. They alone can save the clans,_" murmured Cindercloud, gazing out at the water.

"Do you know what it means?" Moonblaze prodded.

Cindercloud glanced at her. "Leafpool and I discussed it," she answered neutrally.

Moonblaze scuffled a paw on the ground. "She says…the three cats in the prophecy are me, Dawnbreak and Duskshadow. But I really don't know…I don't think we can save the clans."

She had been expecting Cindercloud to deny her answer, to say that it was impossible. After all, her siblings were in StarClan.

Cindercloud said nothing for a long moment. Then, "Perhaps."

"Our mother was a she-cat named Night," Moonblaze continued, "so we have something to do with the spirit of the forest, right?"

Slowly, Cindercloud nodded.

"But what is the spirit of the forest?" wailed Moonblaze. "It makes no sense! I mean, we weren't even_ born_ in the clans. How can we be the spirit of them?"

"It is not something you must find," Cindercloud answered calmly. "It is what you already are."

"Now you're sounding like the prophecy," she mumbled.

"Look inside yourself, Moonblaze, not outside."

Moonblaze bit back a retort and closed her eyes, trying to focus on herself. This was urgent – she only had until tomorrow to figure this prophecy out and fulfill it!

"You must then share your spirit," murmured Cindercloud.

"I still don't get it," she moaned.

Cindercloud sighed. "How do the other cats see you, Moonblaze? You are kind, loving, and always ready to lend a paw, even to the cats of other clans. You are above all true to your heart. That is the essence of a good warrior."

Moonblaze thought about that. "Okay, maybe," she said in defeat. Guiltily she thought of her relationship with Oakheart. _Good warrior, huh?_

Cindercloud pressed on, "With your spirit, didn't you help WindClan recover from the wolves' attacks? In kindness, you shared your medicine cat knowledge with Cougarpelt and saved his clan."

"Yeah, but most of the time my spirit just gets me in trouble." Moonblaze thought of the time she and Oakheart had abandoned camp to search for Rabbitkit.

"What about finding out Nightfang's plot? You planted the seed of doubt that brought him to light."

Moonblaze was still uncertain, but what Cindercloud was saying sort of made sense to her. "Thanks," she murmured, standing up and stretching. It was nearly nightfall; time quickened its pace until the battle arrived.

Meanwhile, two cats – both shades of gray – paced a clearing headed by a towering oak.

"I can't stand this anymore!" the she-cat finally burst out, "we can't leave them alone to die!"

The tom paused and looked over at the she-cat. "The Elders never said the clans were to die."

The she-cat shook her head in frustration. "Yes, but I can't shake the feeling they're not telling us something…"

"It is not our business to know," offered the tom.

The she-cat sighed noisily. "Maybe you're right, but if this goes on much longer I'm going down there. I can't leave her to face this alone." She turned and stalked toward the edge of the clearing.

"You know I will not let you go alone," reprimanded the tom, before darting after her through the bushes.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Please review!


	40. Chapter 38

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: WildTotodile, the Elders are the cats in charge of StarClan (like Bluestar) who are more experienced than Dawnbreak and Duskshadow. They are the ones who make prophecies and such.

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 38**

Moonblaze awoke early and crept out into the quiet camp. A few other cats were awake, and they murmured soft greetings as Moonblaze passed. She returned them almost mindlessly, heading for the entrance.

Slipping outside of camp, Moonblaze settled herself on a gentle hill. From here, she could look down on the ShadowClan border: a small Thunderpath. Moonblaze had heard stories of massive Twoleg monsters that roared down these trails, but she had never seen proof they existed.

Beyond the dark trees of ShadowClan, she could see the rising sun; dawn was just breaking.

Thinking of this made Moonblaze long for her sister; but she had neither seen nor heard from Dawnbreak or Duskshadow since her dream about her mother. Moonblaze wished she could speak to them about the prophecy; as StarClan cats, they should know what was going on.

Moonblaze sighed and looked back toward camp, seeing the cats quietly gathering themselves for what lay ahead. Moonblaze wasn't sure she was ready, either.

She glanced back over ShadowClan. Then she did a double take.

There, darting across the field to the border, was a group of cats. If it weren't for their dark pelts, she would not have seen them.

_They're here already!_

Moonblaze's mind filled with panicked thoughts. The clans weren't ready yet – she had to warn them!

As soon as she came to that conclusion, Moonblaze whirled around and ran full out back down the hill.

"They're here! BloodClan's at the border!" she cried to the camp. The already-awake cats were leaping to their paws. A frightened murmur shivered through the camp on the tongues of every clan cat.

Firestar bounded out of his den, quickly taking control of the situation. "Everyone who's ready, follow me. Cindercloud, Mothwing, Moonblaze, gather your herbs. Squirrelflight, wake everyone else. We need to be on alert!"

Squirrelflight quickly hustled her kits back into the nursery and rushed about from den to den, waking cats. Moonblaze raced to the medicine cats' den and picked up her bundle of herbs.

Heart pounding in her chest, she joined the patrol ready to set out. RiverClan's second patrol and the rest of the unprepared cats would join them momentarily.

With a swish of his tail, Firestar led the group out of camp, Leopardstar and Onestar at his sides. The cats flew over the hill and disappeared into the long grass framing the Thunderpath.

Firestar crept forward to the very edge of the path. Most cats hung back, fearful, but Moonblaze hurried to the front. She wanted to be ready with her herbs for any injury.

She crouched at the edge of the Thunderpath, wrinkling her nose at the stench. Peering closely at the other side, she could see the faintest traces of the cats hidden there. Their scent was disguised in the Thunderpath-smell and the ShadowClan border markers. If it weren't for her warning, BloodClan might have ambushed them. Moonblaze shivered at the thought.

The grass on the other side rustled, and all the clan cats tensed. Nightfang himself stepped out onto the Thunderpath.

"Run and hide, kittypets!" he spat at them. "Or else BloodClan will pick you off…one by one!"

His long claws scraped at the hard surface of the path as he neared them. Now he was halfway across.

"I'm waiting," he hissed. In the distance came a rumble. Moonblaze cocked her head to one side curiously. What was that sound?  
"Do we need to come and force you out?" growled Nightfang, glaring at them.

Moonblaze glanced at Firestar beside her. Why weren't they moving? Firestar wasn't even looking at Nightfang; he stared intently into the distance.

Suddenly something appeared on the Thunderpath, growling low in its throat. Moonblaze gasped and drew back in horror as the monster careened down the path. It was more terrible than she had ever imagined, with blindingly bright yellow eyes; huge, round black paws; and a gigantic bulk.

The cats on either side dived deeper into the grass for cover. But up on the Thunderpath Moonblaze saw Nightfang frozen in the glare of the monster's eyes.

"Look out!" Moonblaze shrieked, spitting out herbs and staring in horror.

The monster swerved to miss Nightfang, but he disappeared under one of its humongous paws. Moonblaze squeezed her eyes closed, unable to watch.

Nightfang gave a gurgling screech as the monster roared away. Moonblaze looked up, chest heaving, to see him thrashing in a pool of blood.

Sickened, Moonblaze slowly padded forward.

"Moonblaze," someone hissed warningly behind her, but she ignored the warning. Perhaps she thought Nightfang might feel some remorse now; she really didn't know why, but she stood over him.

Nightfang slashed out with his claws, reaching for her throat. "You -!" he snarled.

Moonblaze stepped back out of his reach. "I was your sister," she whispered, hurt.

"I have no sister!" he spat, lashing out again.

The words didn't hurt; in fact, Moonblaze felt relieved. Her eyes had suddenly grown cold. Raising her head higher, she growled, "And you are no brother of mine."

With that, she turned toward the other side. "BloodClan!" she yowled. "This is the scum you choose to follow? Surrender now and we will let you leave in peace."

A cat stepped out of the grass. With a jolt, Moonblaze recognized him as the big white tom who had killed Brackenfur.

"Nightfang? Our leader?" he smirked. "We follow Preybone, and are loyal to him alone. Attack!" he finished in a yowl, and BloodClan's patrol surged out of the grass.

Yowling, the clan cats rose to meet them. Moonblaze turned from Nightfang and faced the white tom. She stretched out her claws.

_I'll avenge you, fath-_

At that moment, she was shouldered aside and a tortoiseshell she-cat flew at the white tom. "This one's for Brackenfur!" she snarled, slicing her claws across his face. "And this!" She raked her claws along his side.

"And-" As the tom turned to see his wounds, Sorreltail sank her teeth into his neck. With a long, low howl, the white tom sank to the ground.

Sorreltail looked up, panting. Moonblaze stared at her in shock; she'd never seen her foster mother look so fierce. She was still in shock as a black she-cat lunged out of nowhere, tackling Sorreltail to the ground.

"NO!" Moonblaze cried, rushing forward. But it was too late; the black she-cat had slashed her claws straight down Sorreltail's body, leaving her lying, gasping, on her side.

Even from her viewpoint, Moonblaze could see the wound was fatal. "No!" she gasped, darting forward and sinking down beside Sorreltail.

"No, mother, no!"

Sorreltail's eyes were glazed as she stared past her. "I'm coming, Brackenfur," she murmured.

Then she was gone.

Moonblaze yowled her sorrow, oblivious to the battle around her until a black form crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"You think_ you_ have it bad? Try losing your son!" spat the black she-cat in her ear as they rolled on the Thunderpath.

Moonblaze's insides boiled with rage, but she knew she had to battle it down. _Focus!_ she ordered herself.

The black she-cat struggled for a grip on her with her claws, but Moonblaze used her small size to her advantage. Wriggling like a fish, she managed to hold the she-cat off.

"Bail!" yowled someone nearby, and suddenly cats were running all around her. The she-cat gave Moonblaze a cruel smile before racing off into the grass.

Moonblaze crawled to her paws, gasping. She could hardly believe this was only the beginning.

"Follow them!" barked Firestar, plunging into the grass. "We can't let them get to their camp!"

Moonblaze shook herself and hurried to pick up her herbs. Then she joined the rest of the cats running across the Thunderpath, casting one last painful glance at the cats they were leaving behind.

To be continued...

-----------------------------

Please review!


	41. Chapter 39

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

Author's Note: Wow! This story has eighty reviews! That's, like, more than all my other stories combined... o.O Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Also, to WildTotodile: Nightfang was Moonblaze's half-brother. The black cat (Pantherglare) was Nightfang's real mother.

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 39**

Somehow they managed to get through ShadowClan's territory unscathed, following the paw prints of the fleeing cats. Moonblaze scented the carrion-walls of ShadowClan camp before it came into view; she then stopped in her tracks in horror.

The camp was swarming with cats, and as BloodClan's patrol returned, the mass turned to face the clan cats.

They can scent us! Moonblaze realized as the wind blew past, ruffling her fur. It was a stupid hunter's mistake: letting your prey know you were coming.

"We can't face that many cats," mewed Moonblaze worriedly to Wolfspirit and Honeydew.

The she-cats looked grim. "We've got to try," stated Honeydew.

A little ways ahead, Firestar called for Lilypaw and Fishpaw. The twin light gray she-cats slipped through the throng toward him.

Moonblaze crept nearer to hear.

"Lilypaw, run ahead to ThunderClan," Firestar ordered. "Tell them we need backup at ShadowClan camp. Fishpaw, find RiverClan's patrol back at the border. We'll need their help, too."

The apprentices ran off in opposite directions. Firestar waited a moment, and then signaled the group with his tail. As one they raced down toward the camp, letting loose their battle cries.

Moonblaze clamped her herbs in her mouth, praying to StarClan for their safety. In front of her, the cats leaped over the carrion wall; Moonblaze grimaced but followed suit. She landed in the fray; cats clashed against cats in a horrible battle.

Moonblaze and Cindercloud broke off from the others and, finding a more secluded corner, set down their herbs. Wolfspirit and Honeydew took up defensive positions on either side of them. Moonblaze took a moment to get her bearings; she could see the rock where Nightfang had stood before at the center of the clearing. Now Preybone stood there, shouting orders to his clan.

Moonblaze spotted the black she-cat again, this time tussling with a RiverClan tom nearby. Honeydew followed Moonblaze's gaze and snarled.

Without warning, the bracken-colored she-cat charged, pouncing on the black she-cat.

"Honeydew!" Wolfspirit cried after her, but the enraged she-cat wasn't coming back. She knocked the black cat to the ground, repeatedly scouring her with her claws.

"You'll pay!" Honeydew screeched, lashing out again. Moonblaze tried to keep an eye on her sister, but the battle converged around her and Moonblaze lost sight of her. Hoping Honeydew could take care of herself, Moonblaze exchanged a glance with Wolfspirit.

A fierce-looking tabby charged at them, and Wolfspirit leaped protectively in front of Moonblaze. The next moment, however, the tabby was shoved aside by a smaller, thinner tom.

"Littlecloud!" Moonblaze gasped.

Littlecloud gazed up at her with tired eyes.

"Moonblaze – Cindercloud—I have gathered a group of ShadowClan cats disloyal to Preybone. They need help – Preybone forbid me access to herbs."

Wolfspirit glanced at him, not trusting the ShadowClan tom. Littlecloud's eyes were pleading.

"Show me," said Cindercloud curtly, collecting her herbs. She flicked her tail at Moonblaze and Wolfspirit, indicating that they should follow.

They cautiously made their way around the clearing, sticking to the outskirts. Finally they arrived at a group of cats crouching among the bones of carrion. They all bore cuts and bruises. Moonblaze recognized Toadstool, the brother of Appleheart and Marshpelt; and Tallpoppy, an old queen. Cindercloud immediately began tending to their wounds. Moonblaze followed more slowly. Wolfspirit stood guard nervously, while Littlecloud stood by helplessly.

"Take some of my herbs," Moonblaze offered briskly, pushing the bundle toward him. Littlecloud blinked in thanks and began pressing marigold against Toadstool's bleeding paws.

"You!" came an enraged shriek from behind them. Moonblaze whirled around to see Marshpelt glaring at them, her fur on end. "Preybone forbade you to heal!"

Littlecloud gazed up at her coolly. "Do you wish to see your clanmates die?"

"Traitors!" she spat at the injured cats. "We don't need you anyway. Especially," she added, glaring at Littlecloud, "you!"

Before anyone could stop her, Marshpelt lunged at Littlecloud. At the last second Cindercloud leaped in front of her flashing claws. "No!"

Marshpelt slammed into her, raking in her claws. As she drew back, Cindercloud slumped to the ground.

Moonblaze suddenly froze up. _No!_ her mind was screaming.

Cindercloud didn't move.

With a feral screech, Wolfspirit leaped at Marshpelt. The she-cat turned tail and ran, Wolfspirit hot in pursuit.

"No, Cindercloud," she whispered, staring horror-struck at her friend's body.

"She is with StarClan," came a voice from behind her. Moonblaze turned; for a moment, she thought Wolfspirit had returned already, but this gray she-cat was paler…and Moonblaze recognized those sharp green eyes.

"Dawnbreak," she murmured.

"Cindercloud came from StarClan…she was once Cinderpelt."

Moonblaze stared at Dawnbreak in shock. Cinderpelt had been Leafpool's mentor!

"Now she has returned to us." Dawnbreak bowed her head, acknowledging the loss. "Now Duskshadow and I are here. We shall help you in any way we can."

Dawnbreak turned and disappeared into the battle. Moonblaze glanced at Littlecloud for his reaction, but he was still staring down at Cindercloud in horror.

Moonblaze understood that she alone could see her sister; despairingly, she wondered, _How can they help if no one else can see them?_

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she busied herself with her herbs. _I can mourn later, _she struggled to convince herself, _for now these cats need me._

A yowl split the air and Moonblaze's heart leaped; ThunderClan warriors were spilling into the camp, breaking down the walls of bones. From the other side of the clearing came RiverClan's battle cry.

"Stay here, where you'll be safer," Moonblaze ordered the injured cats, and, snagging what herbs she could, Moonblaze re-entered the battle.

Slowly, the clans collectively began forcing BloodClan back. Some cats turned tail and ran, while others put up more of a fight.

Soon they were splashing across the newly-melted stream into ThunderClan territory. Now they just needed to keep going.

Moonblaze noticed, however, that many of the rogues were angling off toward camp. She began to panic again; they had to get them to the WindClan border!

Moonblaze suddenly slid to a stop as a thought struck her. The white tom had said the rogues only followed Preybone. Maybe if they managed to take down Preybone, all of BloodClan would collapse!

Moonblaze hurried after the rest of the cats, now determined to find a clan leader to inform them of her plan. When she arrived at the entrance to camp, the battle was already in full swing. Some cats hadn't even made it inside before joining the fight.

Moonblaze heard thunder off to the side and turned to see WindClan's patrol racing toward the camp, led by Ashfoot. She fell into their ranks as they surged through the thorn tunnel; up ahead she could see the patrol spreading out to take the camp. Moonblaze swerved around them and dared a quick glance around.

The clearing was filled with writhing cats; there was no way Moonblaze could single out Preybone's pelt.

Then she felt claws on her back and rolled to face a battle-scarred gray tom. Hissing, she slashed at his muzzle. The tom slipped aside and sank his claws into her side. Crying out in pain, Moonblaze batted at him again. This time her claws connected with his face; yowling, the tom scampered away. _They're all cowards,_ observed Moonblaze. _They'd all run out of here if Preybone wasn't holding them together!_ Recalling all she knew about the vicious tom, Moonblaze realized he must be threatening them.

In the break between her fights, she glanced around the clearing once more. She missed Preybone, but a flash of white pelt speckled with brown caught her attention. _Oakheart!_ She turned and saw the tom on top of the Highledge, facing off against none other than Preybone himself. Moonblaze hurried toward the Highledge, skirting away from any cat who dared confront her. Moonblaze chanced another glance up and her heart caught in her throat; Oakheart was hanging off the edge of the cliff!

With a howl of fury, she bowled right past a BloodClan rogue, lunging for the cliff face. Her eyes frantically searched out the pawholds leading up to the top. A cat bounded ahead of her – for a moment, she thought it was an enemy – then she recognized Duskshadow's dark pelt.

Following the path he showed her, Moonblaze reached the top in record time. She turned, gasping, and yowled, "Preybone!"

The huge tom twisted to face her, and he smiled coldly. "How nice of my daughter to join me."

For a moment, Moonblaze was frozen in confusion. "Wh-what? How did you know?"

Preybone flicked his tail carelessly. Behind him, Moonblaze could just see Oakheart, clinging on to the cliff. "Did you really think I would let your mother take you away that easily? I had spies, rogues I trusted, following her until her death. A terrible loss, I must say." Preybone's mouth curled into a cruel smile. "Then they brought news of your location to me. I always figured you would be a part of my takeover plan, and now here you are. Pity your siblings didn't make it, though."

Moonblaze boiled with anger. How dare he speak of her family that way!

Fur bristling, Moonblaze snarled, "I'll never join you!"

"Really." Preybone sounded bored. He lifted a paw, revealing long, deadly looking claws. "I'll make this simple for you." His voice had lowered to a dangerous growl. "Surrender all your territory to me, or your friend here," Preybone nodded down at Oakheart, "will suffer the consequences."

A dark laugh rumbled in Preybone's throat. Moonblaze gazed wide-eyed at Oakheart, and he stared back. _I won't leave you,_ she tried to tell him with her eyes.

"Well?" asked Preybone, sharpening his claws against the rock.

Moonblaze looked down at her paws, mustering her courage. Finally, she raised her gaze to Preybone's.

"You're wrong," she whispered.

Preybone narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Moonblaze raised her voice. "The Clans won't give up their territory."

"Why not?" hissed Preybone, readying his claws.

"Because we have StarClan on our side."

"StarClan!" laughed Preybone. "Your clan of ancestors? How can they help you? They're dead!"

"Wrong again," Moonblaze growled, her voice cold. _They're alive in our hearts!_

With that Moonblaze charged, yowling fiercely. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the sound seemed to echo twice. Preybone's eyes widened slightly as she lunged at him, claws flying.

Preybone responded with a slash toward her belly, but suddenly found his paw stuck in midair. Moonblaze, however, saw Duskshadow clamping down on his leg. Preybone yowled in pain, though it seemed nothing touched him. Next Moonblaze saw Dawnbreak strike Preybone in the chest. The tom doubled over, for a moment offering the perfect target.

"Now!" Dawnbreak cried, but Moonblaze was already moving. Without even thinking, she sank her teeth deep into Preybone's neck and held on.

Preybone howled and thrashed only a moment before lying still at her paws. Moonblaze drew back, panting and tasting blood in her mouth.

Only then did the shock of what she had done hit her. _Great StarClan, I – I killed him!_

Duskshadow and Dawnbreak moved to the edge of the cliff, and Moonblaze followed in a daze. She looked down at Oakheart, his claws sunk into the rock to hold on.

Reaching down, Moonblaze grasped the scruff of his neck in her mouth and hauled him up. Her siblings were on either side of her, pulling as well.

As Oakheart lay panting on the Highledge, for a moment he thought he could see two gray cats standing beside Moonblaze. He blinked in confusion and they were gone. Moonblaze nosed him worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Oakheart heaved himself to his paws, wincing. Claw-inflicted wounds stung his sides. Turning and looking into her lovely green eyes, he mewed, "Never better."

Moonblaze's gaze softened. She pressed her nose against his shoulder before she turned to face the clearing.

"BloodClan!" she yowled, as fiercely as she could, "your leader, Preybone, is dead!"

The crowd gasped and stared up at her. For emphasis, she pushed Preybone's body to the edge and looked down at him in disgust. "Leave now and never return to our land!"

But already the BloodClan cats were moving, surging toward the entrance tunnel like the cowards they were. The clan cats catcalled after them, and Moonblaze saw Firestar and Onestar chasing out the last of the rogues. Some ShadowClan cats remained in the clearing, slumped with defeat.

Moonblaze sighed and sat back against Oakheart. Finally, it was over.

To be continued...

----------------------------

Please review!


	42. Epilogue

**Rising Moon**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I still don't own Warriors, and that's not going to change.

------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Nearly one moon later, ThunderClan was preparing itself to attend the night's Gathering. Standing by the entrance tunnel, Moonblaze looked fondly around the camp. The clan was now rebuilding itself, accounting for its losses and continuing on. A lot had happened since the battle. Stormfur and Brook had left for the mountains to search out any remaining Tribe cats; Tawnypelt and Appleheart had returned to ShadowClan; and Ravenpaw and Barley had found a new home in Daisy's Twoleg barn. Squirrelflight's kits had been apprenticed (Rabbitpaw to a very proud Oakheart). Brambleclaw had been released from the elders' den, recovered except for his missing eye. Wolfspirit had been admitted into the nursery, as she was carrying Ashfur's kits; and, best of all, in Moonblaze's opinion, after seeing how close they were, Firestar and Leafpool had agreed that Oakheart and Moonblaze could be together.

"Moonblaze!" Moonblaze looked up at the sound of her name. Rabbitpaw was bounding toward her, Oakheart following more slowly with an amused look on his face.

"What is it, Rabbitpaw?" Moonblaze purred, as the excited tabby she-cat bounced around her paws.

"I'm going to my very, very first Gathering tonight!" Rabbitpaw exclaimed.

"Good for you," grinned Moonblaze. "Are your brothers coming, too?"

Rabbitpaw nodded brightly.

At that moment came Firestar's commanding yowl; ThunderClan's leader was bounding toward the entrance. It was time to go.

Rabbitpaw was practically shivering with excitement as she fell into line behind her mentor. Other cats were streaking across the clearing toward them; among them, Moonblaze could see Honeydew and Blazepaw as well as Thornclaw with Briarpaw.

The cats set off into the gathering night.

The Gathering clearing was busy, as usual. Moonblaze weaved through the throng, looking up curiously at the Great Oak. Firestar, Leopardstar, and Onestar had already taken their places there. Briefly, she wondered who would represent ShadowClan tonight, seeing as both leader and deputy had perished in the long war against BloodClan.

Then Moonblaze glanced around, searching for her friends from other clans; spotting the other medicine cats crouching near the Oak, she went to join them.

"Hey," Cougarpelt greeted her, dipping his head in her direction. Moonblaze returned the greeting; then she noticed the small brown apprentice sitting beside him.

"Maplepaw?" Moonblaze asked in surprise.

The she-cat ducked her head. "I –I'm going to be a medicine cat now," she mumbled. "Since-" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Moonblaze met Cougarpelt's eye and understood. Ashfoot, Maplepaw's mentor, must have not made it.

"I'm sure you will be a fine medicine cat one day," Moonblaze assured her with a purr.

Maplepaw looked at her paws. "I don't know."

Moonblaze glanced over at the other medicine cats: Leafpool gave her a weak smile, meeting her gaze; Littlecloud was staring at his paws miserably; and Mothwing and Willowtail were staring up at the Great Oak. Moonblaze followed their gaze.

At that moment, a tortoiseshell she-cat bounded up into the branches of the tree. After exchanging a few words with the leaders, she turned to face the clans.

"Cats of all clans!"

Moonblaze gasped; it was Tawnypelt!

"ShadowClan has much to report," she announced. "After Blackstar's unfortunate demise, I have replaced him as Tawnystar. I have already journeyed to the Moonpool and received my nine lives. Toadstool is my deputy."

She paused, a guarded look coming to her eyes. "Though ShadowClan is still rebuilding after the invasion, we are in no way weak. Any trespassers will only find trouble in our territory."

She stepped back, giving a respectful nod to the other leaders. Onestar took her place.

"Firstly I would like to offer Tawnystar my congratulations," he announced. "I trust she will make an honorable leader. Now, WindClan has news of its own: our deputy, Ashfoot, died in the battle."

Murmurs of consolation rippled through the crowd. Cougarpelt nosed Maplepaw's ear gently. "She has been succeeded by Crowfeather."

Beside Moonblaze, Leafpool straightened and stared over at the deputies, seated at the base of the tree.

"Also, WindClan has two new apprentices: Swiftpaw, Crowfeather's apprentice; and Maplepaw, apprentice to Cougarpelt."

Onestar, too, stepped back. Leopardstar advanced.

"RiverClan has four new warriors. Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw received their names before our last Gathering." It was obvious why this hadn't been said at the last Gathering; Preybone's arrival had stopped the Gathering from occurring. "They are now Minnowpool and Pebblepatch. Lilypaw is now Lilybloom and Fishpaw is Fishflicker."

Lastly was Firestar. "ThunderClan was not without its losses in battle," he mewed solemnly. "Two of our cats, Sorreltail and Cindercloud, have joined StarClan."

Moonblaze lowered her head, closing her eyes in remembrance of her dear clanmates.

"On a brighter note, three of our kits have been apprenticed: Rabbitpaw to Oakheart, Blazepaw to Honeydew, and Briarpaw to Thornclaw. Tonight is their first Gathering."

Moonblaze saw Rabbitpaw sit a little taller and she smiled.

Firestar flicked his tail at the other leaders. "The forest has suffered lately, but its spirit is still strong. The clans will rebuild and recover, though we will keep in our memories what has happened and prevent such a thing from happening again. As I'm sure my fellow leaders agree," here he nodded at them, "we must stand united, else our great clans will fall."

Moonblaze raised her head in agreement. They must keep the spirit of the forest within all of their hearts.

The End

--------------------------------------------------

And that's the end. Sad to say, I probably won't write a sequel to **Rising Moon**, at least not as long as this one ;) However, I do have some other projects to get underway, so as a final treat to all those who've been following Moonblaze's adventures, here are the warrior names I had palnned out for all the apprentices: (yes, I just love inventing their names!)

Maplepaw (Cougarpelt's apprentice) - Mapledrop

Swiftpaw (Crowfeather's apprentice) - Swiftfox

Rabbitpaw - Rabbitfoot

Blazepaw - Blazestorm

Briarpaw - Briarpatch

Lastly, I would like to say a big THANK YOU to all you readers for your support and enjoyment of this story!


End file.
